Highschool DxD: GB Drabble Series
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: A drabble series featuring Fem!Issei and her huge cast of male suitors, who are determined to win a place in her heart. Warning: Contains genderbending and future smut.
1. My Adorable Pawn

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So thanks to the Highschool DxD genderbend fanfic from Fangirly Lady, I decided to give Highschool DxD one more chance. And after seeing so many beautiful girls, boobs, panties shots, and more boobs. It brought me back to a conversation I had with my friend. Discussing how in reverse harems, the girl always end with one guy, while in the ecchi harems, the guy gets all the girls. And we thought that was so unfair! Why can't the girl get all the guys?! So-Bam! Here is the fanfic where the female **WILL** get **ALL** the guys!

 **A/N:** This fanfic will be rated M, due to the suggestive theme, so expect smut! The boys will get handsy, but it is all consensual! This takes place after Issei fought against Riser in season 1. Before I had typed this, I thought, with a perverted girl like Issei, no man can stay pure of thoughts. Not beta.

* * *

 **My Adorable Pawn**

In an average size room, the walls were filled with posters of anime guys posing in suggestive positions, and a bookshelf was filled with shoujo and reverse harem mangas, along with BL mangas, and even a few shonen jumps filled the shelves. From the window, the moon cast a light onto the two figures sleeping on the bed, neither wearing an ounce of clothing.

"P-President, we can't do such naughty things in the clubroom while the others are away," Issei mumbled in her sleep; the gorgeous male lying beside her smirked. Noticing how her cheeks flushed a cute shade of red, it was obvious that she was dreaming of something indecent that from the sound of it involved him. Bright crimson locks fell into his face as he gently caressed her left cheek.

"You certainly are something else, Issei-chan," he murmured softly, watching her cheeks blush a deeper shade of red, trying to ignore the sense of arousal he felt when once again Issei moaned his name in her sleep. Watching her sleep, he remembered when they first caught each other's eye, remembering the dazed look she had given him as if she was caught in a trance.

It was adorable, even after she became a member of his household, he still thought of her as adorable, despite her perverted nature when it came to the male species. With her sprouting out her ambitions to be the queen of her own reverse harem, something which most women would feel ashamed to say such lewd thoughts out loud. The fear of their reputation being tarnished or being labeled as a pervert was usually what held them back.

But Issei was different, she stood firm with her ambition, despite what others said about her, refusing to give up. This made her different from other women that Richard had encountered in his life. Some were just not interesting enough to capture his attention, while others he scorned when they forced him into situations against his will. One prime example would be, Raina Phenex.

Raina was haughty, arrogant, and shamelessly flaunted her all-male household without care. Issei was a pervert, but she was kind and considered the feelings and consent of others. She was passionate about everything she did, especially when it came to protecting those she cared about, yet at the same time,... she could also appear very fragile. Take her situation with the fallen angel Raynare for an example. Richard would never be able to erase that expression of anguish from Issei's face from his memories.

* * *

At the last minute, Raynare had transformed himself into Yuuto, his last effort at trying to save his life, and Richard watched as Issei silently stepped forward, dropping down to sit on her knees in front of Yuuto.

"You know when you first asked me out, I felt so happy. Finally, a really cute guy decided to ask me out. I was so happy that I spent most of the day deciding what outfit I should wear, how I should style my hair, wondering if you would compliment me on my looks. I was so nervous, yet so excited. I will never forget our first date, the very first I ever had the chance to experience." Tears ran down her face as she shot the fallen angel a broken smile and said, "I really loved you, Yuuto. Goodbye."

On Issei's cue, he wasted no time getting rid of the vermin that dared to make his precious pawn cry. He vowed right then and there that no one was ever allowed to cause such a sorrowful expression from her again. She was his adorable pawn, and no one was allowed to hurt her.

* * *

He was protective of her, similar to all the members of the Gremory Clan when it came to their servants. His affection for her only grew stronger when he watched her fight against Raina. Even with the sacrifice of her own arm, she continued pushing forward just for his sake. The words she uttered during her match with Raina were still fresh in his mind.

* * *

"You bitch! Don't you know how important this engagement is to the demon race?! Just back the fuck off already!" screamed an enraged Raina. Her elegant and elaborate white dress was torn and ruined; blood dripped down her face. The beautiful young miss of the Phenex Clan was a complete mess.

"Complicated stuff like that is too hard for me to wrap my head around, but I do know one thing..." The girl's expression changed into something fierce; the seething glare of her eyes made Raina stumble and fall to the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear as Issei got closer. "Anyone who makes my beloved President sad... **MUST PAY**!" a livid Issei yelled before landing the final blow.

* * *

"Proclaiming such words... made my heart race, Issei-chan. Now you must own up to the responsibility of allowing me to fall for you. Though I must admit, I'm very competitive and possessive over what I deem as my own," he whispered to the sleeping girl, who was squirming and clutching at thin air, and kissed her cheek. His eyes gained a dark glint when she moaned his name once again, but he held himself back, wrapping his arm around her before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	2. That Oblivious Idiot

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I currently in the middle of Highschool DxD season two and believe it or not, I'm liking this show. Weird since it's basically a guy type of anime, but I find it interesting.

 **A/N:** Which characters do you wish to be apart of Fem!Issei harm? Let me know since I'm curious. Most names in this fanfic are credit towards Fangirly Lady and her fem! Issei fanfic!

* * *

 **That Oblivious Idiot**

When Richard, Akihiko, and Aster walked inside the Occult Research Club clubroom, they were not expecting the sight which greeted them. "Ooooh! Your boobs have grown bigger! What are you, a C-cup?" exclaimed Sona, the pawn of the Student Council President, hands on Issei's chest, groping the brunette's breast, who was blushing a pretty shade of pink due to the blonde's actions.

"I don't know. It's been a while since I last went bra shopping. It was only this morning that I noticed how none of my bras were fitting-And will you stop groping my breast?!" yelled Issei, though Sona paid her no mind. Neither girl seemed to have noticed the group of boys standing in the room. All who were in the midst of their youth when hormones were at their highest point, making them unable to tear their eyes away from the sight of Issei publicly having her breast grope.

They mentally confirmed with themselves what they had all taken notice of with the brunette. They might not be as perverted as some of their male classmates and rest of the male population, but they still were hot-blooded males. Besides, it became quite noticeable when Issei's small B-cup began to transform into a modest C-cup. Though this was information they mainly kept to themselves.

Richard remembered when she held his head gently to her chest last week, comforting him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, president, you'll always be my number one," she reassured him, when he expressed how jealous he was when the others kept stealing her attention away from him, keeping her to themselves instead of spending time with him. He would never forget the steady beat of her heart, the soft flesh of her bosom, and the strawberry fragrance of her perfume.

Akihiko flashbacked to when they were in the nurse's office together two days ago. There was no one in the office, except for the two of them, which somehow led into them being in a suggestive position. Akihiko cornered Issei on the bed, teasing her by muttering seductive words into her ear, fondly watching her blush and squirm underneath him. He confessed how she was his beloved little kouhai that he refused to share with his other rivals, when all of a sudden, she seized hold of his hand and pressed it against her chest. "Senpai, you'll always make my heart race! You'll always be my beloved senpai who ranks third in my heart!" she proudly proclaimed to him, hand still pressed against the soft round flesh of her bosom that was covered by her school uniform.

Aster recalled when they were hanging out together the other day, and asked what rank she held him in her heart. Issei was unaware when all of her male suitors became curious of what rank they were placed in her heart. Especially when she confessed one day how Richard was ranked number one. This, of course, made all the others jealous, while Richard smirked triumphantly.

She smiled at him. "My sweet and adorable number two!" she stated, giggling at his pouting expression, before seizing hold of his arm and hugging it to her chest. The poor blonde blushed scarlet once he realized the growth her chest had undergone. Such delicate and soft flesh felt like heaven to him. Later when he realized what he thought, tried to ask for God's forgiveness, only to receive a splitting headache.

All of them were brought out from their thoughts when a loud erotic moan came from Issei. Out of the two, only one was blushing bright red, wanting to erase the impure thoughts that surfaced to mind. While the opposite spoke for Richard and Akihiko, the glint in their eyes spoke volumes of how they desired to ravish and tease their adorable yet perverted little kouhai. So they could hear that sweet and alluring sound come from her again.

"Sona, stop squeezing my breast!" flushed an angry Issei.

"My bad!" Sona sheepishly apologized, removing her hands, before glaring at Issei's chest. "I can't believe you're bigger than me now! Oh well, when are you going to go bra shopping?" she asked, placing her hands on her hip.

"Hmm, probably sometime after school. I was going to ask Matsuyo and Motoe to come with me, but they're busy. You have student council work to do. Yumi is busy, so-"

"Maa, how about I go with you, Issei-chan." Finally taking notice of the three boys in the room, the girls saw that the one who volunteered was the handsome Himejima Akihiko, his long raven locks of hair were worn in his usual low ponytail, his smile charming as ever. Out of the three, he was the tallest, possessing a body that was slim and muscular, known as the school's "Japanese Prince".

"Akihiko-senpai?!" Issei was a bit shocked that he had volunteered himself; the other two began glaring at their rival, especially when they watched him advance towards the brunette. Strong hands gently held her waist, seductive eyes staring down at her, head bent down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I would love to see Issei-chan try on the underwear I pick out for her. I bet you'll look adorable. You can even see it as a boyfriend helping out his adorable girlfriend," smiled Akihiko, finding the blush that adorned Issei's cheeks cute as ever, ignoring the seething glare of jealous that was thrown at his back.

"I would be happy if senpai tagged along!" smiled Issei, happy at the thought of such a hot guy like Akihiko-senpai tagging along with her.

 _'Akihiko/Akihiko-senpai!_ ' growled the two glaring boys, while Sona stood over to the side, watching the spectacle, and whistled, marveling at how Akihiko wasted no time when he stepped forth, smoothly offering his assistance. She could understand both Richard's and Aster's jealousy, seeing not only would Akihiko get to spend more time with Issei but also earn the chance of seeing her try on different underwear.

 _'The Japanese Prince really has some skills, but,... How come that idiot is still clueless that she finally achieved her dream of having a harem of hot guys chasing after her?!'_ thought an infuriated Sona. A sea of flames erupted from her due to the obliviousness of Issei, who despite being a pervert, who thirsted after hot guys, was clueless when it came to the men who were competing for her love and affection. Though if you asked Issei, she would think nothing of it, believing that they wanted nothing more than to deepen the bond of friendship with her or were just trying to win the spot as her beloved favorite senpai!

 _'I seriously want to slap her sometimes,'_ glared Sona, watching the three handsome boys begin to fight over the oblivious pervert.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	3. Meet the Parents

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Finished season two of Highschool DxD season two!

 **A/N:** The idea of this chapter was thanks to Shadow Phoenix 16! :) This takes place during the Open House episode, but the remix version.

* * *

 **Meet the Parents**

Aster politely smiled at Issei's parents, while the girl herself blushed at the attention her parents were showing the blonde. "So embarrassing..." she muttered, staring at the block of clay on her desk. It was Open House where parents were allowed to see how their children were succeeding in school. Issei was half paying attention when the teacher had assigned the class their task; only when she noticed how everyone else was working, did she begin to panic.

 _'Oh crap, what should I make?!'_ panicked Issei, racking her brain on what to create when an image of Richard popped into her head, starring in a number of the kinky fantasies she always had of him, _'President as a hot doctor. President as a teacher. The President in a tux. Oh-!'_ Suddenly Issei imagined the sexy crimson haired noble lying on a bed, arms tied above his head, school shirt wide open.

This displayed the muscular tone of his body, sweat dripping down his nipples and abs, cheeks red as he panted from arousal. _"Issei-chan~!"_ he moaned erotically, causing Issei to grin like a lecherous pervert at the erotic daydream starring her beloved President when she heard the teacher call her name and saw that all her classmates were crowded around her desk.

"What is everyone doing around my-" Issei was unable to finish what she was about to say, eyes on the clay model sitting on her desk. It bared a striking similarity to the daydream she had of her beloved President.

"Isn't that Richard-sempai?!" came the surprised voice of one her male classmates.

"It looks just like him!" exclaimed another male.

"Dammit, Issei! I knew you had a personal relationship with Richard-senpai!" furiously exclaimed one of her best friends with tears streaming down her cheeks. Issei's attention was stolen when she saw her parents had a camera pointed at her, proud tears running down their faces.

"Dear, I thought our sweet beloved daughter was nothing more than a pervert but who would've thought she possessed such skills. Now she may be able to find herself a husband! There's still hope for grandchildren in the future!" cried her mother, who began hugging her sobbing father.

 _'Just how low are your expectations of me?!'_ mentally exclaimed Issei, missing how Aster jealousy stared down at the clay figure. Out of all the guys Issei could've done a clay model of, it just had to be Richard-senpai. "Why couldn't it be me..." frowned the cute blonde.

* * *

"So Issie-chan, tell me a little about yourself?" Both of Issei's parents had invited Richard's father over for dinner, so now sitting in her kitchen was the Head of the Gremory Clan and the Mahou himself with Grayfia sitting at his side. Issei was wearing a pink apron, helping her mother set the table.

"Hmm, let's see... My favorite color is pink and red. My favorite season is spring. And-" Issei slammed her fist on the table before proudly stating, "I wish to be the queen of my own reverse harem! So I can be spoiled and love by a bunch of hot guys!" Everyone was quiet in the room after she made this declaration when Sirzechs burst out laughing.

"I told you, not only is she adorable but very interesting as well," complimented Sirzechs, his father did nothing but chuckle.

"Ah, I see you were correct. She'll make the perfect daughter-in-law in the future." This statement caused Issei's father to choke on his food, her mother to almost collapse, and evoke various reactions from all of the male members of Richard's household. The handsome young man himself blushed at the causal statement that was said by his father.

"Tou-sama, you shouldn't just blurt out such words!" No matter how much such words pleased his soul, imaging Issei as his blushing bride, hearing her happily proclaim, _"I love you, President~!"_

"My Issei-chan as a bride! Just when kaa-chan was about to lose all hope!" cried Issei's mother, hugging her daughter, who sweat-drop when she saw tears bursting from her father's eyes. Grasping Richard's father's hands, he said, "Please accept this perverted daughter of mine! Despite her perverted ways, she is a good girl at heart!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure my son takes care of her," Richard's father reassured the man, who began bowing is head down in gratitude.

"Maa, if my little brother is not interested in Issei-chan." Issei squeaked, falling into the lap of Sirzechs, who held her close to his chest, eyes on his glaring little brother who sat across from him. "I'd love to take her as my bride." The killer intent pointed at the Crimson Satan was heavy, though it was Richard who stood up first, stealing the blushing Issei away from his brother.

"Issei is mine. I'll never hand her over to you," he coldly told his older brother, who smirked at the lividness his little brother was displaying. Even though he held zero romantic interest for the brunette, he always found it fun teasing the younger of the two.

"Must you tease him every time?" sighed Grayfia. Sirzechs simply smiled, watching his angry little brother march upstairs with his beloved pawn.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	4. Let's Make A Baby!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Just in case you guys didn't know, not everyone will genderbend. Some will keep their genders, others will not. By the way, I just started to read the light novel, starting from volume five.

 **A/N:** Just in case some of you are confused, here is a list of the genderbent characters in this chapter and their names: Rias Gremory=Richard Gremory; Akeno Himejima=Akihiko Himejima; Asia Argento=Aster Argento; Koneko Toujou=Kabu Toujou; Xenovia Quarta=Xenos Quarta Fem!Issei name stays the same. Once again, the credit for some of the names goes to Fangirly Lady!

* * *

 **Let's Make A Baby!**

In a storage room, Issei was cornered against the wall. Dark brown eyes determinedly stared down at the petite blushing female who had a hard time keeping her eyes away from the masculine sculptured chest that was standing before her. Licking her lips at those delicious abs of steel, she shook her head, pointing her confused eyes up at Xenos.

"X-Xenos, mind telling why you have me cornered against the wall in the storage room?" asked Issei, noting how the pair of green swim trunks looked really good on him.

"Lately, I've been doing some thinking. Thinking which concerns you," he bluntly said, eyes never straying from Issei's.

"A-About me?"

"Hai. Hyoudou Issei-"

"You can just call me Issei," Issei kindly informed him; Xenos nodded his head.

"I-Issei... allow me to make a child with you," came the straight-forward demand from the recently turned devil. Issei was shocked speechless, a deep flush of red overtaking her face.

"B-B-B-Baby?!" exclaimed the stunned brunette. The stoic teen in return just nodded his head; not an ounce of shame could be spotted on him.

"Since meeting you, I have this strange urge in me whenever you are near me. After some research, it has led me to discover that these feelings are due to me wanting to make babies with you. I must say, back when I was working for the church, I never thought about being a father, but now things are different. I also feel that as long as it's with you, I don't mind. Plus something tells me you'll be a good mother to our children." The more Xenos kept talking, the more Issei felt as if she was about to faint.

This guy was bluntly talking about making babies with her! How the hell did his research lead him to that conclusion?! What type of research was he doing?!- wondered Issei.

 _'I mean, I always wanted to lose my virginity to a hot guy, but...'_ This was too soon and way too fast were the words that came to mind, despite the fact that she already promised her virginity to her beloved President. Before Issei could calm down her nerves, she felt something slick and wet lick her bare stomach.

"I didn't know a girl could look so cute in a swimsuit," Xenos hotly confessed, down on his knees, hands gripping Issei's waist. He gently gave her bare stomach a kiss before once again licking the soft smooth flesh.

"W-W-W-Wha! X-Xenos?!" Issei felt aroused, unable to do anything when Xenos stuck his tongue in her belly button. Xenos found the sensation that was taking over him strange, but very welcoming, especially when Issei made very cute erotic noises with her mouth. He wanted to hear more of them. After he removed his tongue from her belly button, he was about to proceed to a much more sensitive area when the door was slammed open.

"Xenos, you better have a damn good explanation about what you are doing to my adorable Issei." Standing in the door stood a furious Richard, an ominous red aura consuming him. Akihiko stood at his side, wearing a chilling smile, his aura just as menacing as Richard's.

"Issei-chan!" weeped Aster, rushing over to hug the blushing and panting brunette tightly against his bare chest. This caused her situation to worsen as blood spurted from her nose. _'Ah, so this is how heaven feels,'_ thought a perverted Issei, rubbing her face against Aster's smooth milky chest.

"President, Issei and I were about to have a baby together. I want her to be the mother of my child," bluntly proclaimed Xenos, not knowing that he just signed himself a death sentence; both Richard's and Akihiko's aura increased. Aster was now possessively holding the brunette with the intent of not wanting to let her go.

"Tch, there's no opening for me," muttered Kabu, casually leaning against the walls, watching the epic fight that broke out between Richard, Akihiko, and Xenos.

* * *

That next day, during lunch break, Xenos came to Issei and apologized for his actions the other day. "Maa, it's okay! There are no hard feelings," she reassured him when the handsome blue haired teen grasped her hand.

"Every time I reflect on my actions, I feel ashamed. I was impatient and barged into things too fast." There was an expression of shame in his eyes. "I didn't follow through with proper procedures when it came to making a baby."

Issei honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity of the situation. After everything that happened the other day-him being left half alive and the pool completely destroyed-he was still determined with the thought of making a baby with her.

"Do not worry, next time I will be fully prepared," Xenos promised. From out of thin air, he pulled out a book titled: How To Stimulate a Girl by Doing Foreplay. "Your pleasure must always come first and don't worry..." He had the audacity to bewitch her with a charming smile, before stating, "I'll be sure to keep you up all night, seeing how I have great stamina."

Issei played it smart and decided to just faint right there on the spot, not wanting to hear any more craziness come from Xenos. The bluenette was hot but also an idiot, concluded Issei.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	5. King and Queen

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** After reading a review from Andr Augusto Peres Bf, this idea instantly popped into my head. **Warning:** This chapter is very smutty, so if you feel uncomfortable when it comes to smut, you might not want to read this chapter. Let me know if there are certain requests you guys want! Hopefully, I can do a Fem!Issei and Vali chapter soon.

 **A/N:** Another genderbend character that I'm falling in love with, beside Akihiko and Richard, is Fem!Saji! (She appeared in chapter 2). Even though her role is not that big, she will be making plenty more appearances and will even have her own very small harem. I also picture her appearance similar to that of Mordred from Fate Apocrypha. Also, there are a few characters who will remain their original gender.

* * *

 **King and Queen**

"Ise..." moaned Richard, after unbuttoning her shirt and pushing up her cute pink bra; her modest round and perky C-cup breast were bare. Her adorable pink nipples were hard and made him thirst to want to suck on them. Not wanting to waste any more time, he sucked on the left one, while his hand began to massage the other.

Issei moaned at the feeling of having a such a hot guy like her beloved President suck on her beast. She felt so aroused, especially when Richard moan, giving her a wanton look as he twirled his tongue around the pink nub. "So adorable. My naughty Issei is so adorable," the red-head lustfully muttered as he felt himself harden in his pants, removing his mouth from the left and placing it on the right.

"P-P-President... Should we be doing this in the club room?" Cheeks flushed like pink cotton candy, big chocolate eyes watery, it was an image that Richard wanted stamp in his head permanently. He kissed the sweet and adorable nub, before answering her. "Don't worry. No one will disturb us." Once again he began eagerly sucking, the volume of Issei's moan increasing in the empty clubroom. Sitting on Richard's desk, shirt wide open, bra pushed up, having her breast sucked on by the man she loved and admired.

Never before had Richard ever felt so turned on in his life. _'She's too cute! I gotta have her.'_ Removing his mouth from her delicious nub, a thin string of saliva tore away from his tongue. He began kissing his way down the smooth soft flesh of her warm stomach. When he stopped right at the top of her skirt, he kissed the cloth material, nuzzling at it, like a desperate animal that wanted entrance. Entrance to her sacred temple, the place that would unite them together as one, which would result in her virginity officially being taken by him.

Issei's most beloved, the only one who was ranked number one in her heart. "Ise~! My sweet Ise..." Lust filled his voice, arousal filled his eyes, removing his mouth as he stood back tall. Issei squeaked when he moved her closer to the edge of the desk, only to press the hardened, large bulge of groin up against her clothed folds. Grinding against the warmth that was emitted from her lower region, Issei grinded against him, both moaning with pleasure.

"Ise~!"

"President!"

"Ise~!"

"President!"

Richard slammed his mouth against Issei's, their tongue entering each other's mouth, french kissing while grinding against each other. The tempo of their speed increased; their kiss became more passionate; Issei wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing his body against her own, Richard felt the swell of her breasts against his muscular hard chest, cursing for not undoing his shirt earlier so he could feel Issei's soft warm flesh pressed up against his own.

"P-President... I can't hold it in any longer..." confessed Issei, the true meaning of those words unleashed something primal in Richard.

"I wanna see it. I wanna see Ise's face of pleasure as she cums," he groaned, letting Issei hold him as he grinded fiercely against her cloth leaking folds. At the erotic sound of her voice echoing across the empty room, he felt himself about to reach his climax. "Ise, cum for me." She felt so small yet fitted so perfectly in his arms, her flush expression bewitching him like a seductress succubus. Issei let out a cry and just when he was about to follow her lead- he was awakened by the teasing voice of his longtime friend, Akihiko.

"Naughty~! Naughty, President." Upon opening his eyes, the first thing that greeted him was the smiling handsome face of Akihiko. Rising his head from his desk, he realized that he had fallen asleep in the clubroom.

"And here we thought Issei-chan was the big pervert. How dare you have naughty R18 dreams about our adorable kouhai." Richard tried to ignore Akihiko who was standing in the room, instead focusing his attention on the clock in the room.

"It's getting late. Why are you here, Akihiko?" asked Richard, running a tired hand through his crimson locks which were shorter in the back while long bangs framed his handsome face.

"Eto... I forgot. I was too busy listening to your interesting dream that involved my Issei-chan," smiled Akihiko, sensing the glare Richard threw his way.

" _'My'_? Issei is mine. I'll always be her number one," Richard stated with confidence, watching Akihiko about to leave the clubroom, when the dark-haired teen paused and shot the red-head a serious look.

"As the saying goes, even a pawn can take down a king. Even a person ranked third in her heart can take down the number one. Don't be so confident, my king." After those words were spoken, Akihiko left the room.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	6. Rage and Berserk

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm back! Quick question, should Kiba stay his original gender? The choice is yours, so let me know.I also finish Vol.5 and Vol.6 of the Light Novel! Also, how would the genderbent counterparts of Rossweisse and Ravel Phenex turn out? Please let me hear your opinion.

 **A/N:** Issei Balance Breaker form looks different compared to her male counterpart and was inspired by Erza Scarlet: Flame Empress Armor. I couldn't think of a female name for Diodora, so it stayed the same.

* * *

 **Rage**

Staring at the deadly red waves that emitted from Issei, Richard was reminded of a warning his mother long ago said to him. _'Hell is nothing_ _compared to a woman's wrath.'_ At that time Richard didn't have a full understanding of his mother words, but now he fully understood them. The once composed, sweet, and charming heiress of the Astaroth Clan laughed insanely as she showed her true colors.

"Nothing turns me on more than pure and devoted handsome priests. To watch them fall from grace, all because they were unable to resist a pretty face and a few cheap words. How their faces twist in agony and pleasure as I take their precious virginity. Maa, at least now they don't have to die as loser virgins~! Maa, Aster was so sweet, so charming, so pure! I couldn't wait to get my hands on him." Diodora began running her hands down the blonde's chest, even farther down his legs and thighs. The poor blonde could do nothing, finding her touch and actions disgusting.

"Maa, I'll even let his beloved Red Dragon Empress watch as I whip, beat, and torture him, all while taking his dear sweet virginity. Just thinking about it turns me on~!" Nothing but crazy lust filled the sadistic and sick woman's eyes, running her tongue up the blonde's cheek. Every member of the Occult Research Club found the woman downright disgusting, anger filling their eyes as she openly harassed Aster right before them.

"...You sick bitch," came the seethingly cold voice of Issei, before a burst of red flames consumed her as her gauntlet shouted out, **'Welsh** **Dragon Balance Breaker!'** In the void of flames, Issei's hair turned a dark burgundy red, red dragon style armor covered her legs and arms; a solid piece of red armor covered her breasts, midsection, and groin. Her eyes were the color of crimson, gaining black diamond-like pupils.

In this form, she truly gave off the impression of a dragon empress as the cold gleam of her eyes only added to her fearsome appearance. "So fearsome, so strong, ...like a true empress of dragons," said Richard.

Before anyone could blink, Issei had already appeared before Diodora, slamming her fist into the woman's stomach. The heiress's eyes were blown eyed due to the pain she received, her body slammed into the wall, creating a massive size crater. "Heiress of the Astaroth Clan, you made a big mistake pissing off my partner," spoke the female voice of Ddraig. The rest of the members merely watched the one-sided brutal beatdown that Issei gave Diodora.

Nobody flinched when Issei coldly and silently walked over to Aster, and with brute strength alone, wrenched him away from the pillar that held him captive. Lying on the floor, body quivering with fear and pain, Diodora couldn't help but think, _'U-Unbelievable... She truly is a monster! A_ _monster of dragons.'_

* * *

 **Berserk**

"Richard Gemory," the female dragon's voice from Issei's Sacred Gear called out to Richard. "If you don't want to die. Run," she warned him. "And you, the devil who calls himself Shalba, you made the wrong choice when you pissed off my partner." Just as she said this, Issei eyes glowed a bright menacing shade of crimson, a burst of power flared from her.

"This burst of power is dangerous," muttered Akihiko, shielding himself from the burst of power that swirled through the air, destroying pillars and creating cracks in the floor. Richard tried to run towards the brunette, only to have a pillar knocked down in front of him. Shalba was knocked into the wall; floating green orbs surrounded Issei.

 **Feel my Wrath.**

 _It started. Looks like it's going to start..._

 **Know My Anger.**

 _It has always been this way. Right you are. It's always been so._

 **I, the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from God.**

 _What the world desires... What the world rejects_

 **The mighty Empress of Dragons who all bow down before.**

 _...has always been power. ...has always been love._

 **Fret in fear and feel my power, I who shall become the Red Dragon Empress of Domination.**

 _No matter the times, you will always choose the path of ruins!_

 **I shall drown you in the depth of crimson purgatory. Juggernaut Drive!**

Richard watched with wide eyes as Issei went into a berserk mind-like state; her form took on a monstrous form that looked as if it was part human and part dragon. Her face gained a more demonic and fearsome look; her power had them all paralyzed in fear. After gaining some distance, they watched as Issei, in her new form, annihilated Shalba, releasing a loud dragon cry that sounded as if she was crying for the death of Aster.

Richard only watched in hopelessness as the woman he loved went out of control, having no idea on how to stop her. "I came to observe, but this is what I see." Appearing out of the dimension gap, stood Vali, along with two other people, one of which had an unconscious Aster on his back.

"So she really did activate the Juggernaut Drive. Though it's incomplete." There was a brief look of concern in Vali's eyes when staring down at the berserker form of Issei. Richard hated feeling useless as he watched Issei spiral out of control; the sight tore him apart. Throwing a look towards the White Dragon Emperor, he placed his pride and dislike towards the man aside and asked for his help.

"I'll help. The longer she stays in that form, her life is in danger," informed Vali. None them liked the thought of losing the brunette, who was someone special to them all.

"Then let's go." Richard released his devil wings. He was not going to let her die. Once Vali used Divine Diving, Richard used this chance and embraced her. "Come back to your senses, Issei! Aster is alright! So please come back to us! ...Come back to me. I-I can't lose you!"

"P-President..."

"I'm right here. I'll always be with you. There's no meaning to my life without you in it. So please come back." Hearing these words seemed to have done the trick as Issei reverted back to normal, lying unconscious in Richard's arms who held her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	7. Jealousy and Pawns

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm going to try to at least post 10 to 15 chapters before I go back focusing on my other stories. Also, thank-you all who have taken the time out to read this story of mine. The second half of this chapter is based from LN!

 **A/N:** I so ship Sona x Saji! Even though it is stated she view him more as a little brother, it's different for their male/female counterpart. I also decided to GB!Kiba, since this is mostly the genderbend world of DxD. Besides, Issei will need another girl to hang out with, especially in the ORC. List of genderbent characters in this chapter besides the usual: Genshirou Saji=Genshirou Sona; Sona Sitri=Sora Sitri; Kiba Yūto=Kiba Yumi; and Shinra Tsubaki=Shinra Tsutomu.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

"Sona, look! Hot bishie at twelve o'clock! God, his abs look delicious~!" proclaimed the perverted brunette, dressed in an adorable two-piece pink bikini, holding a pair of binoculars that she was looking through.

"Look, there goes another one! I can even see a glimpse of his bulge!"

"Just how much of a pervert can one girl be?" sighed Sona, wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a purple bikini top. Today both the Student Council and the Occult Research Club decided to spend the day at the beach.

"Oh! Is that the Student Council President? Man, he's got some nice abs," complimented Issei; the binoculars were instantly taken away from her as Sona placed them against her eyes. Just in time to see the handsome raven-haired man exit the ocean, water dripping from both his hair and down his slim muscular body.

"Oi! Give em back to me!" yelled Issei, trying to reach for the binoculars.

Sona kept the item in her hand away from the perverted woman, yet at the same time kept her eyes glued to the man who stole her heart. "As if I'll let a perverted woman like you ogle my President!" She pushed Issei's face away from hers.

"All hot guys in the universe belong to me! After all, I am the Harem Queen!" proclaimed Issei, arm reaching out, trying to retrieve her binoculars.

"You and that self-proclaimed title can go straight to hell!"

"I already vacation there!" The two arguing girls were causing quite the commotion when they spotted the crowd of blushing guys that surrounded Yumi. The beautiful blonde was wearing a stunning light blue two-piece bikini that showed off the graceful curves of her body and large bust. Both Issei and Sona couldn't help but steam with jealousy due to the crowd of hot guys that surrounded the gorgeous blonde.

"Tch, big-breast hime, stealing all the guys," glared an irritated Sona.

"My breasts are big too! Why can't guys fawn over me?!" exclaimed a pouting Issei

"That's because you're nothing but a big pervert!" Sona yelled at the brunette, who did nothing but stick her tongue out at the blonde. Suddenly both felt the high intense pressure of a glare pointed in the direction of where Yumi was standing. Looking back, they saw the source of the glare was coming from the stern and serious Vice-President of the Student Council, Tsutomu Shinra.

"He's so got a thing for her," confirmed a blank-faced Issei

"He definitely has a thing for her," repeated a poker-faced Sona.

* * *

 **Feelings For a Pawn**

"How do you seduce a girl?" These were the straightforward words that came from Richard's longtime best-friend Sora Sitri. Richard almost choked on the cup of tea he had taken a drink of when he heard this, caught off guard by such an odd request. Last he remembered, Sora didn't hold much thought when it came to romantic relationships.

"Just where did this come from?" asked Richard, giving Sora his undivided attention. Sora relaxed on the couch, arms crossed, legs, folded before explaining himself.

"Yesterday, I was watching the Rating Game match that happened between us, and something I saw made me notice the true feelings I push aside." Sora's mind flashed back to the scene when Sona was fighting against Issei, giving it her all, when she confessed.

 _'I have to beat you, for my President's sake!"_

 _'Why won't my President pat me on the head, hug me tight, and spoil me! I wanna be spoiled by the man I love too, dammit! Damnit. I'm so jealous!'_

 _'Just like you said, Issei. Every strong man needs a strong woman by his side. In order for his dreams to come true, I must grow stronger. I want to always stand at his side. My dream is his dream. We will build a school in the Underworld, without discrimination. There I will become a teacher to lead the way for the next future generation. I won't let our dream die. Not today! Not tomorrow! Never!'_

"Oh, so you've finally begun to notice Sona as a woman rather than as a sibling figure. But I thought the second reason you held yourself back was that two of your household members had feelings for her?" Richard leaned back in his chair, wearing an amused smile.

"We had a discussion and it allowed me to see things clearer now than before. Seeing how you are in similar position, I decided to come to you for help," said Sora as Richard continued to smile.

"Hmm, is that so... I think I have some advice for you that should bring forth interesting results." Richard began to explain to Sora the ways of seduction, especially when it came to adorable pawns. Poor Sona was oblivious about was taking place between her President and Richard, so it was no shocker when Sora executed phrase one of seducing the blonde. She blushed like a ripe tomato and fainted in his arms.

Sora was very proud of the results and promised to go to his longtime friend more often when it came to issues of the heart and the ways of seduction.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	8. Magical Girls and Idols

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** First off let me apologize everyone. This was supposed to be a lemon chapter, but this was an idea I had to get out of my system. Also, I was so happy when I had found another Highschool DxD GB fanfic. It restored my inspiration for this fanfic!

 **A/N:** Issei will have a large harem of hot bishounen guys who are madly in love with her.

* * *

 **Magical Girl**

When Richard found Issei, she was sitting inside the entertainment room on the first basement floor, Kabu sitting in her lap, resting her chin against his head. Gasper was sitting on her left while Aster was sitting on her right. The group was watching the latest episodes of Harem Queen. A popular and animated magical girl television series that was being broadcasted in the Underworld. The main heroine was based on Issei herself who was very popular with the children of the Underworld.

The main 2D animated heroine bore a similar look to Issei, who went through a flashy transformation, before showing herself in Issei's Balance Breaker form but only more cutesy. Standing beside her, going through a similar transformation, was a character that looked similar to Sona, who got dragged along by Serafall, saying every magical girl heroine needed a sidekick. The villain who they were up against bared a striking similarity to Yumi, who was dressed up as a dominatrix queen.

"In the name of love, harems, and all hot bishies across the nation!" Issei's character struck a cutesy pose, before pointing at the enemy, "I shall punish you!"

From the couch Richard heard Issei mutter, "I hope Sirzechs-niisama doesn't get a lawsuit for ripping off Sailor Moon." She fed both herself and Kabu some popcorn. Richard really wasn't paying much attention to the show, until the program reached the end and then he began to pay more attention. After the show was over, there was a special program featured at the end, showing the real Issei, along with Sona and Yumi, dressed in adorable magical girl outfits and standing upon a very large and cutesy stage.

On the screen, this popped up:

 **Lyrics:** Azazel

 **Composer:** Sirzechs Lucifer

 **Choreography:** Serafall Leviathan

"Ah, the song and dance special that Azazel and Sirzechs-niisama put together is playing during tonight's episode. Maa, Serafall was really tough on Sona, Yumi, and I when we rehearsed for this." Issei flashed back to the tough dance rehearsal Serafall put them through, transforming into a strict and harsh teacher on the poor girls. Issei then remembered what she heard from Sona, who heard from Sora, that lately Serafall had been getting into idol animes lately.

Instead of paying any attention to what she had said, the males in the room had their eyes glued to the adorable singing and dancing brunette on the screen of the television. Issei wore a bright red and pink magical girl outfit, her hair was styled into adorable pigtails using pink ribbons. Richard didn't even hear when Akihiko stepped into the room with Xenos and Ivan following behind him. At first, the three was confused at what had captured everyone's attention until their eyes landed on the television screen.

Only one thought went through all of their heads simultaneously. _'Adorable~!'_ they all mentally exclaimed.

Everything about Issei in that video was adorable, her hair, outfit, and even her voice. "Maa, I wonder if I can get Ise-chan to model that outfit for me one night." There was a hint of mischievousness and lust in Akihiko's eyes.

"Ise, it's been so long since I saw the pure you that used to exist! Seeing you like that brings back so many memories, when you were still a shy and innocent young girl!" exclaimed a tearful-eyed Ivan.

"Just how and when did they have the time to put this together?" questioned Xenos, leaving everyone else to wonder the same thing.

* * *

 **Idol**

Richard stood backstage, impatiently tapping his foot, trying to ignore his teasing brother. "Ah, it's about to begin," said Sirzechs, standing beside his younger brother as the lights on the large stage lit up, showing three girls in a pose, each wearing sexy yet cute short and sleeveless kimonos. Once the lights shined on the three figures, a huge roar of cheers came from the crowd, coming from devils of all ages and genders.

Richard took one glance at Issei, who stood in the center in her red kimono and twin bun hairstyle, a cute smile on her face, and glared at his brother. "Is this another one of your ideas?"

"Nope. This time it was Serafall's idea. After that special they did for Harem Queen, their fame exploded overnight. Since Serafall has taken an interest in idols lately, she decided that they should form an idol group that performs every now and then down in the Underworld," answered Sirzechs.

Richard stood there silently, watching the group of three dance and sing on stage. The blushing boys in the crowd were holding up signs of their favorite girl. It seemed that Yumi was the most popular with boys, Sona with both girls and boys, while Issei had fans consisting of younger kids, girls, and even a few boys. He even saw a small group of male devils holding up a poster sign with her name and picture on it.

"Just how much money are you making from them?" Richard was not in a good mood, a sour expression on his face when he heard his older brother chuckle.

"A lot, but don't worry. You're still Ise-chan's most beloved. Though if you're not careful, I might just steal her from you." The glare Richard threw his older brother was twice the volume than before.

"I'm joking of course, though, the same can't be said for Millicas." Sirzechs smiled fondly, enjoying the confused expression on his younger brother's face

"Millicas?"

"Looks like my son has fallen for his dear Ise-oneesama. You better watch out. Looks like you might have competition in the future." Sirzechs enjoyed the loss of composure his younger brother displayed once he was informed of this information. He didn't want to tell him that Grayfia was fully backing up their son's desire of wanting to marry Issei one day in the future. Throughout the short amount of time, the brunette had shared with his wife, she had won herself a special place in Grayfia's heart, who became excited with the idea of having Issei as a daughter-in-law.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	9. Wedding Night

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** The lemon chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** Truthfully, I was a little nervous before posting this chapter. This lemon takes place far into the future, where Issei is now married to her harem of hot guys and the first person she spends her night with is Richard. The one who she promised her virginity too and first fell in love with.

* * *

 **Wedding Night**

Gently setting the blushing bride on the large elaborate king-size bed, Richard wasted no time kissing her soft lips, intertwining his fingers with hers. The kiss was soft and romantic, filled with love they held for each other. Richard entered his tongue into her mouth, running his hands up and down her sides. Before breaking away, a hazy glaze of love and arousal filled their eyes; crystal sapphire eyes took in the lovely, cute, and sexy white bridal lingerie that the adorable bride was wearing.

"My sweet Ise is now my bride." He softly kissed her eyelid, trailing down to her cheeks, before he went to kiss her neck, sucking on that sweet spot that made her moan his name adorably. Once her delicate skin was scarred with the mark of his kiss, he went back to kissing her lips. The gorgeous and sexy redhead's beautiful and slim muscular body was as naked as the day he was born.

Issei blushed as she could feel his hard, large member rubbing against the thin and delicate material that covered her folds. Releasing her mouth, he reached for her hand and placed it against his chest. "Do you feel that? I'm just as nervous and happy to have my first time with my cute Ise," confessed Richard; Issei could feel the fast thumping rhythm of his heart.

"I'm just as happy too! I finally get to have my first time with my beloved President," smiled Issei, only to see Richard frowning, bending down so that their lips were only a centimeter apart.

"Issei, I want to hear you say my name when I'm making love to you," he scolded her in a light tone, before giving her another kiss.

"Mmm... Richard," Issei said while blushing, though it only brought a smile to the redhead's face.

He kissed her chest. "Good girl," he muttered sexily, massaging her breast, before pulling down the thin and glittery white material, latching his mouth onto her nipple.

"Ah..." Issei moaned. "Sometimes I really do think you're an oppai-devil," said Issei. Richard removed his mouth and glanced up at her.

"It's only my Ise's breasts that I am obsessed over," he stated before going back to sucking, switching between each breast, lavishing them with affection and love. Issei couldn't help but moan at the erotic sight, watching him handle her breast like an expert, never leaving one unattended and treating both with the affection they so deserve. His actions had Issei moaning loudly; ever since her breasts started to grow bigger, they became more sensitive.

"R-Richard..."

The sexy devil did nothing but smirk, removing his attention from her breasts and began kissing his way down her stomach before reaching her panties. Gently hitching her legs up, Issei shyly spread her thighs open for him. Bending his head down, he gently gave a kiss to her leaking clothed folds. Hearing Issei wantonly moan his name only made his member harder. He next gave her cunt a long lick and gently began to remove the soaked white panties, staring at her bare folds.

"You're beautiful, Issei," Lovingly murmured the handsome devil, staring at the beautiful woman who lied on her back, cheeks flushing, and lust and affection in her eyes. Revealing all of her important parts to him, the white material of the lingerie only added to her beauty.

"Staring at me and saying things like makes me embarrassed ...and very happy," she shyly confessed.

Issei may be a big pervert, but this was still her first time, and hearing the man she loved say such words to her, made her heart flutter. "I'm happy as well to be able to share this special moment with my cute Ise, who is now my adorable wife." Hearing such a possessive statement come from the redhead made Issei shiver from the hotness of it all.

Hoisting her up by the meat of her thighs, he dragged his tongue along her leaking folds. Issei released a loud moan, legs tightening as she felt him entering deeper into her cunt before pulling back and attending to her clit. She moaned and gripped the bedsheet at the relentless affection he fed to her.

"R-Richard, ah…Yes! More!" Her breath caught as she let out a series of moans, twisting her fingers in his crimson hair, tilting her head back as he in blunt words uttered, "Fuck," by only using his devilish skilled tongue. Richard loved the way she gripped his hair, sucking on her clit harder, working his fingers into her.

Hearing her let out a strangled groan, her chest heaved as she neared an orgasm. "W-wait, I'm gonna-ah, Richard! I'm gonna cum!" she weakly confessed, but he did not let up. Issei nearly came, fingers trapped in his hair when the redhead pulled away, shooting her a sexy smirk.

"I can't let you cum just yet. I want to make this night special for you." Richard chuckled at the pitiful and adorable moan Issei let out, placing two fingers inside her leaking core, entering and exiting them in and out of her cunt at a medium pace.

"So cute," he purred, pulling out his fingers that covered with her sticky cum. Issei watched as he greedily and hotly sucked his fingers clean of her cum before leaning in to lap up more. "Mm, my Ise tastes so good," He sent a kiss to her bare, flat stomach.

"Please... I need you so much." Tears were beginning to leak from the brunette's eyes, which he crawled back over and kissed away.

"So needy and demanding... But how can a husband refuse a request from his adorable wife?" Sitting back on the heels of his feet, his large member was now leaking precum, hard like diamond. Richard felt pride swell within his chest at the lustful sight of Issei's eyes on him.

"Like what you see?" His spoke with arrogance and confidence, turning the poor brunette even farther on as she cutely bobbed her head up and down. Richard found her actions cute, lining the head of his member up against her entrance. Leaning over her as he gently began to ease himself inside of her, the slick and heat of her cunt welcomed him.

"Issei... You feel so wonderful," Richard moaned, having to restrain himself not to cum so instantly before he could even pleasure his own woman. Issei hissed at the pain of her virginity being taken but welcomed it as well. Seeing pain flash briefly through her eyes, Richard bent down and began laying a number of bright red hickies on her sensitive skin.

"My Ise..." Richard groaned, hips flushed against hers as he rolled them shallowly, pressing deeper into her. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hip, holding onto her desperately. "You're so gorgeous, beautiful, Ise. The first time I realized I loved you was when you saved me from Raina. From that moment forth I wanted no other woman but you. Despite your desire for a harem, I still wanted you. I love you so much, Ise, that I can't live without you." Richard pulled out, only to slam a bit rougher inside of her.

"I fantasize so much about having you, that now I finally have you... I don't know if I can hold myself back," confessed Richard, watching as Issei gasped, hands getting tangled in the sheets, long strands of her hair getting caught around her fingers as Richard greedily began to thrust into her. Her legs glistened with sweat as she pulled his hips closer, taking every plunge of Richard's thick, large member.

"So big...! Your dick is so big and I love it~!" moaned Issei; the smug expression Richard wore on his face just made her feel hotter. Feeling him thrust his big hot rod faster and deeper inside of her caused her breasts to bounce in the same tempo as his cock. Lustful electric blue eyes found the sight arousing and addicting, thrusting faster just so he could watch her breasts bounce more energetically.

"Oh god... Richard! Richard!" she moaned his name, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging his body close to her. Richard felt the swell of her breasts against his hard muscular chest, watching how tears were now beginning to leak from her eyes. The sound of their sex filled the room, sweat dripping from their body. Gripping the pillows harshly, arms on either side of her head, Richard began thrusting so hard into her cunt that the sound of his testicles hitting against her rump could be heard.

"Ise! Ise! Ise!" he repeatedly moaned her name; the lewd creaking of the bed could be heard. Issei had her legs tied around his waist as he pounded her into the mattress of the bed. His member was constantly hitting at that sweet spot that made her scream like a little girl. The pleasure was mind-blowing, clutching the sexy redhead like a lifeline. "Ah-I'm gonna c-cum!" cried Issei.

"Cum, my Ise! I wanna see your pretty face as you cum from the pleasure of my cock." He hugged her tighter, only to move his hips that were pounding into her like a horny dog, and it didn't take long for Issei to release a loud cry of his name when he plunged his member one last time deep inside of her. A stutter of her name released from his mouth as she came hard, gushing around his thick, throbbing member that shot thick ribbons of cum inside of her.

It took a couple of minutes for the two to come down from their release, breathing hard and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you, my adorable wife." Richard kissed her cheek, rolling both of them onto their sides, hugging her close.

"I love you too, my sexy bishie of a husband," giggled Issei before sleep took them both. Though sleep didn't last long when she once again felt him thrusting inside her cunt. On that first night, they did it at least five times, before surrendering to exhaustion.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	10. Let's Mate

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Vali is in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** Kuroko is the genderbend name for Kuroka.

* * *

 **Let's Mate**

It was a normal day at Kuoh Academy; Issei was sitting in class, barely listening to the lesson plan that Rosswald was going over. Ever since he joined Richard's peerage as his second Rook, the handsome long, silver-haired Einherjar was offered a job here to teach which he accepted. Issei wasn't shocked at how popular he instantly became with almost all the females at the school once he began teaching. Almost every day the man was receiving some type of love-confession from one of the many female students, who he all kindly turned down.

Looking over to her right, she saw Aster taking down notes, attention fully on the lesson Rosswald was teaching. _'So cute.'_ She couldn't help but find the blonde's actions adorable. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned his face in her direction and gave her a smile, before returning back to taking notes. Not wanting to disturb his note taking, she turned her gaze towards the window. Letting her imagination run wild, the clouds in the sky were turning into sexy poses of all the hot bishes she had a thing for, when out of nowhere she saw something flying towards the window.

"Is that a bird?" exclaimed one student.

"No, it's a plane!" shouted another.

"Wait a sec it's-!" The unknown flying object burst through the window, shattering glass all over the floor. Rising from the floor, the figure earned a bunch of girlish squeal from the majority of the girls in the class, while those who knew his true identity glared and sweatdropped at his dramatic entrance. The figure said nothing, face serious as he walked down towards the aisle were Issei was sitting. The two stared at each other in complete silence when Issei squeaked in protest as the handsome white-haired teen picked her up and ran out of the classroom with her.

"What the?!" Rosswald was left in shock and so was Aster, Xenos, and Ivan, though it was the blonde who rushed out of the class first with the others soon following after the two. Meanwhile, Issei seemed to have calmed down and allowed Vali to run away with her. While running away with her, Vali said to her,

"Hyoudou Issei, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

This made Issei curious, though an angry Richard-senpai appeared before them and said in a demanding cold tone, "Set down my Issei and leave, Vali." Things got a little rough as Vali refused to set her down and somehow managed to create a distraction that the red-head was unprepared for; this allowed Vali to leave the school grounds with Issei.

* * *

"So what do you wish to tell me?" The two were sitting outside in front of a cute neko-themed cafe, Issei eating a strawberry parfait while Vali just drank some cold ice tea.

"I wish to make a family with you." Issei almost choked on the piece of parfait that was in her mouth, having heard such familiar words before. _'Why do those words sound so similar to Xenos's?!'_ mentally exclaimed the blushing brunette, reminded of when the blue-haired devil first confessed his desire to make a child with her.

"That is why I came to find you today." Vali was speaking just as blunt as before, hands folded across his chest.

"And you couldn't seek me out like a normal person?!" exclaimed Issei

"Both Biku and Kuroko advised me that girls like it when guys do extreme things for them," Vali informed her in his straightforward fashion.

 _'Out of all the people, you listen to those two troublemakers?'_ Issei couldn't help but shake her head at the information and at the absurdity of his actions.

"Why me?" Issei tiredly asked, rubbing her forehead.

"You are strong; despite you constantly refusing to be my rival, I accept you as a strong individual. Someone who I see will grow even stronger in the future. Besides, when I explained the emotions I feel whenever I'm in your presence to Bikou and Kuroko, they said to be dramatic and confess my desires for you, and that if you should accept, we shall mate and begin starting a family together," came the blunt answer from Vali.

 _'Next time I see those two idiots, I'm so going to slap them,'_ thought a fuming Issei. It became kind of obvious to her that this was Vali's first time ever having feelings for someone of the opposite sex, otherwise, he wouldn't be this blunt, speaking such words to her.

"Didn't you ask Albion for advice?" Surely the wise knowledgeable dragon would have persuaded and talked some sense into his host-

"He agreed with them."

 _'I take back everything I said about that dragon.'_ Issei was this close to hitting her head against the table. Taking another bite out of her delicious dessert, she pointed Vali with a look and said,

"While I think you're hot, you do know that I'm still determined to have myself a harem." She watched him closely for his reaction.

"I'm okay with that as long you'll make me your official husband." Once those words were said, the sound of a table being destroyed caught the two's attention. Looking towards where it came from, they saw Richard along with the rest of the ORC who were sitting incognito, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Issei only has one official husband and that is me." The heir of the Gremory Clan glared at the smirking form of Vali, who stood from his seat.

"Than I think we should change that," challenged Vali, who from the looks of it finally found himself a rival, though it was for the sake of winning number one in Issei's heart.

 _'At least now he can finally stop challenging me to be his eternal rival,'_ Issei thought after being transported to a destination void of people, watching Richard do battle with Vali. Issei was a girl who wished to grow stronger for the sake of protecting those important to her and to be able to stand at her beloved President's side as his equal and partner. It did not include having an arch-rival who she was destined to battle against in the future. No! Her plan was to be loved and pampered by her bishounen harem of hot guys in the future!

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	11. Good Boy, Gone Seductive

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This was supposed to be the Akihiko chapter, but I decided to do an Aster chapter at the last second. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** It might be a while before I introduce Cao Cao and Sairaorg as I'm still not that far into the LN. Meaning I haven't grasped their personality just yet.

* * *

 **Good Boy, Gone Seductive**

Aster was facing a grave problem and it involved the girl who was the most special to him, the one who he was falling in love with. In the beginning, the two shared a somewhat sibling relationship, but now after that whole situation with Diodora, he saw her as something more. He wanted to always remain by her side and keep her happy. He was happy with the way she treasured him, but... He wanted to do ecchi to her as well!

Just thinking such words made his face blush like a ripe tomato, burying his head in his hands. He knew such thoughts were wrong, but every time he thought back to that erotic and adorable face Issei made whenever she was seduced by Richard-senpai or Akeno-senpai he felt so jealous. Seeing how he could never do those things to her because of two reasons: the first because he had no clue how to do it, and the second, Issei viewed him as someone who was pure and innocent, who should not be tainted.

In the beginning, he felt somewhat flattered, now he absolutely detested it. He could never be as bold as those two; it just wasn't in his character. "Damn it. I'm pathetic," the cute blonde muttered depressingly, sitting inside the clubroom by himself. Richard, who was inside earlier, had left for a second, leaving a fresh cup of tea on the table. Feeling a little thirsty, Aster took a drink, forgetting about the warning that Richard had given him before he left.

No one knew what had taken place, until that next morning; the first to be greeted with the strange effects the tea had given to Aster was Issei. The brunette stood inside the large remodeled kitchen, fixing breakfast for all of her male housemates, when she felt someone hug her from behind while she was chopping vegetables. For a second she thought it was Akihiko, who always greeted her in the morning in a similar fashion, before kissing her cheek.

Though once she spotted blonde hair reflected in the knife she was using, she saw that it was Aster instead. Despite the unusualness of the situation, Issei greeted the blonde with a smile and said, "Good morning, sleepy beauty~!" She placed the vegetables in the steaming pot when she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

Issei stiffened once she felt his breath on her neck as he moved his lips close to her ear. "Wearing nothing but Richard-senpai's shirt in the morning..." he muttered seductively in her ear, slowly undoing the buttons of the shirt; once finished, it revealed the cute set of underwear she was wearing underneath. Issei, on the other hand, almost fainted at the seductiveness in Aster's voice, who was usually cute and adorable upon waking up in the morning, not hot and seductive! That was Akihiko-senpai's role!

She squeaked adorably when she felt the blonde grope her breast. "Makes me so jealous, Ise-chan." She moaned at the possessiveness in his voice, feeling his large hands grope her breast, his lips nibbling on her ear while at the same time thinking, _'Just where did my cute and innocent Aster go?!'_ Issei found herself getting so lost in what Aster was doing to her that neither noticed when a second presence entered the kitchen.

"Maa, since when did our cute and innocent Aster turn this bold?" Pausing, both teens turned to their left and saw Akihiko standing there, long raven locks resting down his back, a smile on his face. From behind, Richard appeared, face stern and arms folded across his chest.

"So he really did drink that tea that was laced with that spell," said Richard, his words confusing Issei who squealed once she realized she was standing there with her shirt wide open and reached to cover herself up.

"President, can you please tell me what's wrong with Aster?!" pleaded Issei; she demanded to know just where her cute and pure Aster went to!

"Yesterday, Azazel-sensei gave me some tea laced with an alter-personality spell, saying that he wanted for me to test it out on you. Of course, I refused, but before I could throw the drink away, I had to leave but not before warning Aster, who was in the room at the time, not to drink it. Looks like he forgot and drank it anyway," explained Richard, not missing the furious look painted on Issei's face that promised death to a certain fallen angel.

"Is there any way to change him back?" asked Issei; she wanted the normal Aster back. She didn't know how to handle this seductive Aster.

"Don't worry, Issei-chan, I already made the reverse spell~! Now drink it down, Aster-kun!" Akihiko smiled, prying open the blonde's mouth and forcing the drink down his throat. Once Aster had swallowed down the tea laced with the reverse spell, a glow emitted from his body, signaling that he was back to normal.

"Huh? I feel weird. D-Did I do something strange a few minutes ago?" asked Aster, staring down at his hands. He could've sworn they had just groped something soft and warm a few minutes ago. While staring at his hands, he was caught off guard when Issei rushed to him, engulfing him in a hug, pressing his head against her chest.

"I'm so happy to have my cute and pure Aster back! This version of Aster is the best version." Tears of joy gathered in the corners of her eyes, while Aster blushed and felt deeply confused.

"Mmm, I agree with Ise-chan!" smiled Akihiko, agreeing with the brunette.

"...Because this version is less of a threat to you," pointed out Richard, taking a side glance towards his best friend who continued to smile, before honestly admitting,

"Maa, you can say that."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	12. Cosplay

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Inspired by the DxD cards, that I by mistake, found on the internet and from the ideas of rinpup14 and Shadow Phoenix 16. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** Just an idea, but I want to do an AU chapter, not set in this timeline, but where Issei is married to Sirzech.

* * *

 **Cosplay**

It all started when Azazel-sensei suggested the idea of the ORC doing a cosplay cafe for the school festival, dropping a large box on top of the table. Akihiko was the one who stepped forward and opened the box, only to pause once he saw what was inside. "Ara, sensei there is nothing here but cosplay outfits for girls." Akihiko shot an unamused look in the direction where Azazel was chilling on the couch.

"For boys, cosplay outfits are easier to choose from, but for girls, that is a whole different story. So Issei, since you're the only girl here today, you'll be modeling each cosplay outfit in that box, and it will be up to the boys to choose which one is the best." Azazel pointed to the angry and embarrassed looking brunette.

"What?! How come it's only me? What about Yumi!" yelled Issei.

"Yumi went home sick today, she caught a cold," answered Azazel. Issei couldn't help but think, _'That lucky hime!'_ before wishing that the blonde would get well soon.

"B-But... President!" Issei turned her tearful eyes to the one person who would decline and put an end to Azazel-sensei's foolish plans. Looking inside the box, Richard, one hand holding his chin, nodded his head, before placing the box in Issei's hands.

"I think it's a good idea. The idea of cosplay doesn't sound so bad. So hurry and try these on, so we can judge which one looks best on you." The one person she thought she could rely on just turned his back on her. Glaring at the box in her hand, Issei went inside the dressing room to change.

"I wonder which on she will try on first?" wondered Xenos, sitting beside Ivan on the couch, while Aster sat on his left. Kabu sat on the opposite couch; Gasper was in a box by his feet. Akihiko had kicked Azazel off the couch and stole his place, while the chill and laid-back fallen angel governor was currently occupying a chair. Richard, of course, sat at his desk, when they all sensed Issei step into the room.

"Why does this dress feel so tight in the chest area?" An angry Issei stood in front of them, tugging on the chest area of her dress, before looking at the boys in the room. "So, what do you think?" Her flustered and embarrassed expression did nothing but make the image a thousand times cuter. Richard almost dropped his cup of tea, Azazel was looking serious, and everyone minus the fallen angel himself was blushing up a storm, especially Kabu.

In her hair, Issei was sporting a pair of pink clips on the left side of her hair, and there was a flower-shaped ribbon on the same side, along with a maid hairband. The classic white and black maid dress was short and clung to her body, a large bow was tied at her lower back so that the tail reached the floor. The front emphasized her slightly large chest, though what really caught everyone's attention was the Neko ears, bell collar, tail, and cat-paws that Issei was sporting.

 _'How should I serve you today, master? Nya~!'_ The image of her saying such a line, winking her eyes and adding nya to the end of her sentence was pure cuteness, swore every male member of the ORC. Kabu was the worst out of the boys since his precious senpai was dressed as one of the women from his species, and while he liked her as normal, this cosplay affected him in a different way.

"You okay, Kabu-kun? Your face is burning up." Issei concernedly made her way over to the boy, crouching down in front of him, though this only made it worse as the young kouhai now had a close up look at the brunette's large cleavage.

Blushing, he removed his eyes and pointed them up at her and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "S-Senpai would make a cute Nekomata!"

This comment was said out loud and Issei felt flattered, smiling before reaching out to hug her adorable kouhai. "Thank-you, Kabu~!" She held his head against the soft valley of her bosom much to the jealousy of the others. When it came time to vote, everyone agreed on the outfit except Akihiko.

When Issei had bent down in front of Kabu, Akihiko also spotted how the angle offered an up-close view to his adorable kouhai's large cleavage and thought of how other males would be ogling their disgusting eyes at his cute kouhai. He instantly voted against the Neko Maid cosplay to the confusion and dismay of the others.

Issei's next cosplay would have probably had a certain someone from the Hero-Fraction drowning in a pool of his own blood. "This dress is so short," grumbled Issei, struggling to pull down the short cheongsam dress lined and detailed with beautiful gold thread; along with it was a short jacket, long sleeves glove covering her hands, and sexy fishnet stocking covered her legs. Her hair was styled in twin buns, decorated with beautiful Chinese accessories.

"Beautiful..." blushed Aster.

"Sexy..." smirked Akihiko

"Cute..." Xeno muttered shyly. Issei blushed from the compliments she received all around and could've sworn she heard a snapping of a camera come from Gasper's box.

"Not bad, but let's not settle on this outfit so quickly. Issei, go try on the third one," ordered Richard wearing a kind smile, though the reason he held off on the voting was that he didn't want to upset Issei because he would've voted against the decisions of the others. The cosplay was cute, beautiful, and sexy but...

"That girl's got a nice pair of legs on her," commented Azazel and that was exactly why he did not like that cosplay outfit. It showed off her legs too much. He didn't need other males ogling his adorable Issei shamelessly. After changing for the third time, Issei stepped out wearing a nun outfit, only the dress was short, and she wore garter-black stockings on her legs, tight leather, knee-high heel boots on her feet, and a collar around her neck. It was the mixture of pureness and sinfulness combined together, creating one hell of an impact on a certain church trio.

"...Wow." Ivan's face was now matching the same shade as Richard's hair. The intense feelings of wanting to make babies with Issei grew worse for Xenos, and poor, flustered Aster was about ready to faint.

"It feels so wrong and so right at the same time," said Akihiko playfully.

"It feels so wrong yet at the same time... sorta kinky," bashfully stated Issei, striking a naughty pose that made Aster hit the ground with a thud. Xenos had to be excused and Ivan felt the need to go pray. Again, Issei could've sworn she heard the snapping of a camera coming from inside Gasper's box.

When Issei tried on her fourth cosplay outfit, Rosswald had just stepped inside the clubroom and paused at the sight which greeted him. Standing there was the cutest Valkyrie he had ever seen in his life, her long brown hair was worn in a high ponytail held up by a pink ribbon. She wore a sleeved white and pink short dress with elaborate gold detail, matching stockings while gold and white armor covered her legs, arms, and attached to her hips. In her hair were wing-shaped hair-clips; dangling from her ears were pearl pink droplets.

It was instantly, love at first sight as Rosswald gently grabbed the maiden's hand, bending down on one knee, and said, "Will this lovely Valkyrie allow me the pleasure of courting her?" Rosswald's proposal shocked everyone in the room, including a blushing and flattered Issei. When he was finally told that it was Issei wearing a cosplay outfit, the silver-haired Einherjar felt deeply embarrassed for his actions. Though, the image of Issei wearing her Valkyrie cosplay would never be erased from his mind.

The fifth outfit had everyone, men and boys, squealing like little girls at the extreme cuteness that was Issei wearing a bunny nurse cosplay. It was a pink and white dress that was open in the middle showing a bit of frill and cleavage. It had buttons down the side, before spreading out like a skirt at the waist; light pink ruffles could be seen underneath. White knee length stockings clad her legs, and pink boots with white fur trimming the top were on her feet. Her hair was styled in pigtails, while wearing a nurse's hat with white bunny ears on top of her head.

 _'Let nurse Ise-chan help you today~!'_ The Issei in their imaginations did a twirl and wink, holding a clipboard and a syringe. _'She looks so cute,'_ thought all of the males who harbored feelings for the brunette. They did not blame Gasper who took a picture of her in that outfit twice, promising later to ask for copies from the shut-in vampire. When Issei tried on the naughty Miko outfit, everyone, minus Azael who just sat back and watched, had to restrain Akihiko from kidnapping Issei to do R18 things with her. This was something which the black-haired handsome teen openly admitted without any shame.

After chaining Akihiko to a chair, Issei tried on her last outfit. "I really don't get the meaning of this one," said Issei. Richard's bright sapphire eyes widened at sight of Issei stepping out in a snow white, high-collar, sleeveless wedding dress. The bodice of the dress fitted her frame; sparkly silver thread and rhinestones richly decorated the tulle bodice of the dress and collar. Starting at the waist, light and airy tiers of organza ruffles cascaded down to the ground, perfectly complemented with a side-draped satin. A ruffled royal length train completed the elegant and luxurious dress.

Issei had her hair dolled up into an elegant bun, sparkling diamond earrings attached to her ears. No one said anything, stunned by the beauty of Issei in a wedding dress. Each imagined themselves as the groom who was going to marry her. "Maa, Issei-chan, let's go get ourselves married. I'll make sure to always spoil my wife with lots of attention, love, and care." Akihiko, dressed as the groom, held the blushing bride bridal style, before rushing out of the room with her.

It took a second for the others to realize what had just taken place, but when they did, they looked at the chain Akihiko had broken himself out of. They were furious and began chasing after the two. Azazel laughed, not budging a muscle when an idea occurred to him. "If I get copies of those photos... I could make a killing." Thus the production of Harem Queen Ise-chan special edition card-packs was born and began selling like hotcakes in the Underworld. Of course, only VIP members could get their hands on the premium and gold card-packs; those were ten times more expensive than the regular card-pack. In only a week, every store that carried those cards were sold out.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	13. Bonding

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This was supposed to be the Akihiko and Issei lemon chapter but in the middle of it, I hit a writer's block, so I decided to post this one instead. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** This is something that popped into my head and is a very short chapter. I really can't wait to write about the other GB and male characters, though I think I should point it out. I only see Issei and Azazel having a father and daughter type of relationship.

* * *

 **Bonding**

"Say, how do you think life would turn out if I was born a boy like my parents first expected me to be?" asked Issei. Both her and Sona had decided to hang out today and were currently in a women's underwear store, shopping for bras and panties. Holding a navy floral lace bra in her hand, Sona thought over the question before answering.

"Probably a bigger pervert than you are now who is surrounded by bishoujo girls all the time. Since you're so obsessed with abs, pecs, and triceps, being born a man, I can see you obsessing over boobs instead. Hah! I can totally see people calling you Oppai Dragon. So lame!" laughed Sona, not knowing in a certain canon world, a certain boob obsessed male character sneezed.

"Tch! Like hell I would surround myself with a bunch of girls who have bigger boobs and look better than me," frowned Issei, eyeballing a very cute, light blue and pink bra and panties set.

"You'll probably still be obsessed with achieving your own harem, though with less discrimination," added Sona, earning a confused expression from Issei. "What do you mean with less discrimination?" asked the brunette.

"You might not know this, but certain males in the Underworld, especially those of pure-blood, look down on women who have a harem. They think that such privileges should only belong to men and that a woman should only devote themselves to one man," explained Sona, feeling that such thinking was unfair and stupid.

"Bull crap! That's totally sexist! If a guy can surround himself with a bunch of hot chicks with big boobs, I can be loved and pampered by hot and sexy guys who adore me, damnit!" Issei exclaimed furiously, unconsciously balling up the pair of silk panties in her hand.

"Hey, don't worry yourself about those bastards. It's your life and you have the right to live it, however, the hell you want. Hey, do you think if kaichou ever saw me this, he will like it?" Sona shyly asked, holding out a sexy lolita style, black and white panties and bra set.

"Of course, they really bring out-Wait a minute! What do you mean, if he ever saw you in it? Don't tell me the relationship between you and the kaichou has changed?!" Issei wore an excited look on her face as Sona felt even more embarrassed and shy.

"I really don't know, but lately he's been acting weird around me. Just last week he said to me: _'You have a pretty smile, Sona-chan.'_ He literally called me Sona-chan and complimented me on my smile! Never before has he ever done that!" Issei found the flustered sight of Sona adorable and smiled at the blonde.

"Sounds to me that someone finally noticed what an amazing person you are. I mean, even I can't help but admire the way you care and love him. Despite me wanting to become an independent, high-ranking devil one day, you wish to always stay in his peerage. You love him and you can't help who you fall in love with. Just be happy that he finally took the chance to notice your feelings," Issei encouraged the blonde, who instantly ambush the shorter of the two in a tight hug, bawling her eyes out.

"My cute little imoto, you have grown so much. Onee-chan is so happy at the growth you've been showing these days. Maybe there is some hope for you after all," sobbed the blonde, ruining the moment the girls were sharing as this comment ticked Issei off.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Say, this color looks really good on you."

"Don't ignore me dammit!"

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	14. Akihiko Part 1-Date

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** To Shiranai Atsune, Harem Queen (Ch.8) is the female version of Oppai Dragon. A magical girl anime starring in the Underworld, similar to Oppai Dragon, but the magical girl version, remixing a little (cough-a lot-cough) off of Sailor Moon and the Pretty Cure series. Hope you all enjoy it! :)

 **A/N:** I was going to make this into one long chapter, but I decided to break it into two instead. Part 2 should be up sometime tomorrow.

* * *

 **Akihiko Part.1-Date**

Issei was the first to arrive at the destination spot where she was supposed to be meeting Akihiko for their date that she had promised him. Though, the only reason she had made such a promise in the first place was because Kabu had advised her. Never could she believe that such words could provide such motivation that Akihiko had destroyed a whole building on his own using his lightning magic. Since then it seemed Akihiko was more happy about their planned date than Issei, who was more nervous than excited.

"I see Issei-chan beat me here. Ara, Issei-chan dressed up very cute for our date today." Issei blushed at the compliment Akihiko gave her, as she wore a white short-sleeve ruffle chiffon blouse with a pink high-waisted pleated skirt. Dangling from her ears were a pair of pink rose earrings, and a pink headband was in her hair while wearing a pair of pink flats on her feet as well.

Clutching the purse in her hands, she blushed once she saw how Akihiko was dressed to impress, earning side glances and compliments from many older ladies and teen girls on the streets. This was Issei's first time seeing the other dressed in regular clothes besides in a pair of swim trunks, a formal suit, and the usual Kuoh uniform.

"Since Issei-chan dressed so cutely for me, I'll make sure not to let you down on our date," Akihiko promised, kissing her cheek, before reaching for her hand, intertwining their fingers together as they set off on their date. "Hmm, since today I'm your boyfriend, I'd like to call you Ise-chan... or maybe wifey sounds better?" Akihiko teasingly suggested, not missing the ominous glare that was thrown his way from a certain someone who was poor at hiding it.

"I-Ise-chan is fine with me!" blushed Issei, who couldn't even imagine such a handsome and admired person like Akihiko calling her 'wifey' while in public. Trying to relax her nerves, she turned her head shyly to the side, only to spot a tuft of crimson hair.

 _'P-President?'_ Looking more closely, she spotted him wearing a trench coat, a hat on his head, and sunglasses, sitting at a nearby cafe table outside. Sitting beside him was a depressed blonde wearing sunglasses; sitting beside the blonde was a smaller person, wearing a wrestler cat-mask over his head. Beside him sat a person of the same height and build but with a paper bag over his head, while Yumi sat there elegantly in her seat, drinking tea, shooting the two a smile and a wave.

 _'They complete suck at spying!'_ Issei wore a blank face as she stared at the group.

"Ara, looks like we have company, Ise-chan." Akihiko bent his head down so his face was close to Issei, shooting a triumphant smirk at Richard who broke the teacup in his hands. "Let's just ignore them for now," suggested Akihiko, showing off how his hands were intertwined with Issei's, before heading off into town.

* * *

Once Issei got over her nervousness, she found herself enjoying her date with Akihiko, who was a sweet gentleman who spoiled her at every opportunity, even buying her all the clothes she liked back at the clothing store they decided to visit. When she tried to talk him out of it, he said to her, "I am a man who can't help but spoil my girlfriend, especially when she so cute and sincere." Issei couldn't help but feel flattered upon hearing such words, envying the girl who would one day become Akihiko's girlfriend.

 _'That bitch better treat him right or I'll tear her into pieces,'_ viciously thought Issei, unaware that the only girl Akihiko saw himself with in the future was Issei herself. Next, he bought them both a crepe from a nearby stand that was selling them. "Hmm, I wanna sample some of senpai's crepe." Issei stared at the crepe Akihiko held in his hands.

"Ise-chan, I told you to call me Aki-kun. For today, we are a lovey-dovey couple." He held his dessert out to Issei, who took a bite in the same spot he recently ate from. "Ah, isn't this what people call an indirect-kiss?" cheerfully announced Akihiko, ignoring the sound of a light pole breaking in half.

Taking a sneak peek behind her, Issei shuddered at the dark aura that was leaking from Richard, standing right behind the broken light pole."Ise-chan, do not pay any attention to jealous strangers on the street; focus solely on me. I wanna be the only one in your eyes, just for today." There was a hint of seriousness laced in Akihiko's words as he fondly stared down at her.

Next, he took her to the aquarium where they spotted many different sea creatures. Some looked weirder than others as they joked around about how one fish reminded them of the poker-faced student council president. After leaving the aquarium, on Issei's suggestion, they visited the game center. Playing a few games where they had a fun time facing off against each other, Akihiko even won her a cute plushie from one of the crane games.

"Maa, you two make a charming couple," complimented an old granny who they helped cross the street. Hearing such flattery boosted Akihiko's ego, who began acting even more affectionate with Issei. This made Richard and some of the other boys snap and began chasing after the couple, more specifically Akihiko. He wore a mischievous smile as he ran away, dragging Issei along. Throughout their date, never did their hands separate

After losing the group, Issei looked at their surroundings and blushed when she noticed nothing but love-hotels surrounding them. _'Just how the heck did we end up here?'_ Issei was about to suggest that they leave, only for it to start pouring rain. Issei cursed fate, seeing how because of the sudden drastic change in the weather they had to rent a room in one of the love-hotels until the storm died down.

After changing out of her wet clothes, Akihiko offered her the shower first, and once she was finished, he followed in after her. After changing into an oversized large t-shirt, Issei lied on the bed, cursing the storm. _'If it weren't for this stupid storm, I wouldn't be feeling this nervous. I mean, I'm at a love-hotel with Akihiko-senpai. The 'freaking Japanese Prince' that every girl can only dream to go on a date with, nevertheless, end up with him inside a love-hotel.'_ Issei was still deep in her thoughts when she felt a presence hovering over her head. Removing her arm, she saw Akihiko's face staring down at her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, long silky strands of raven hair pooled down his beautiful face.

 _'Sexy...,'_ That was the image Akihiko brought to mind, but once she noticed that his shirt was nowhere in sight, only wearing a pair of pants, abs and pecs on display, Issei grew nervous, conflicted between shying away and wanting to ogle the breathtaking sight before her.

"So cute," murmured Akihiko, wearing a serious expression, bending to gently kiss the side of her eye. Issei could feel her heart beating in her chest. "Senpai-I-I mean... Aki-kun... Are you feeling okay?" asked Issei, only to receive no reply from the Akihiko.

Akihiko hovered his lips a centimeter away from Issei's own lips, that was covered in pink lipgloss; for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. "What can I do so you can look at me as you do Richard?" he asked in a desperate voice, eyes meeting with Issei who was left speechless.

 _'I have never seen this side of Akihiko-senpai before,'_ thought Issei, so used to seeing Akihiko as the mature and seductive senpai who had a sadistic side. Who was always saying such flirtatious words to her, while teasing the other members of the ORC, but never before this! Before Issei could answer, the door to their room was slammed open by a middle-aged, gruff-looking, muscular man with a beard. "Akihiko, just what do you think you're doing?" demanded the scary imitating man. Seeing Issei frightened, Akihiko frowned and brought her protectively to his chest.

"What I do is none of your business." Akihiko coldly glared at the man, who was first to barge into their room.

"Oh, looks like Baraqiel's young lad was about to put the moves on that cute maiden who he's holding so protectively to his chest," chuckled an old man with a white beard, running into the room. Yelling out to the old man was a tall and handsome man with long silver hair in a neat braid that rested over his shoulder, dressed in armor.

"Odin-sama, please stop running off!" scolded the silver-haired man.

"Akihiko, get dress. We have much to discuss," came the serious words from the man who Akihiko was coldly glaring at. Issei felt confused, wondering just who was this man that could bring such a seething and cold side out of Akihiko.

"I have nothing to say to you!" yelled Akihiko when another person decided to enter the room.

"Maa, let's not start any family drama here. Let's move somewhere else so we can peacefully talk things out." Last to appear in the room was Azazel, trying to ease away the rising tension that filled the room.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	15. Akihiko Part 2-Father and Son

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay so here is the chapter between Akihiko and his father which is more based off from the LN than the anime. Hope you all enjoy~! :)

 **A/N:** This was one tough chapter.

* * *

 **Akihiko Part.2-Father and Son**

Akihiko and Issei's date, despite starting off on a good note, did not end in the same fashion. Sitting upstairs in the VIP room of the Hyoudou Residence sat Odin the Norse God, along with his two bodyguards, the silver-haired Einherjar who was named Rosswald and another man, who Issei found out was Akihiko's father. Frowning, Issei was reminded of the first time they met the Norseman; he looked up her skirt and complained about her boob size. "Perverted old geezer", grumbled Issei, when she felt that the old geezer had his eyes on her and noticed that his gaze was more pointed directly at her boobs than anything else.

"Red Dragon Empress, you have grown since the last time we met. Though, there is still room for improvement," encouraged Odin, ticking off Issei who had to be restrained by Richard.

"Odin-sama, please do not act so lecherous around female members who belong to Sirzechs-sama's younger brother's peerage," scolded the stoic Einherjar.

"Hmm, give it ten to twenty years and Issei might just grow into a bombshell beauty one day, old geezer," Azazel added to the conversation, before later stating, "Though the chances are slim to none of that ever happening." Azazel ignored Issei when she boldly gave him the middle finger. After finding out from the God of the Norse his real reason for visiting Japan, the old geezer soon left with Azazel in search of an Oppai Club.

Issei had left to fetch herself something to drink, when on her way back upstairs, she overheard the conversation that was taking place between Akihiko and his father. "Akihiko, how could you let yourself fall for such a shameless woman?"

"Don't talk as if you know a thing about her!" Akihiko's sharp and cold voice frightened Issei, who remained hidden.

"Akihiko, if your mother-"

"Don't you dare mention her to me!" Akihiko snapped, hands balled up into fists. "Who I see and what I do with my life is no concern to you."

"Can't you see that the Red Dragon Empress is nothing but a succubus who is trying to manipulate you? She is a lustful woman who is addicted to good-looking men. I heard rumors of how people even call her a Harem Queen because of the collection of men she has gathered so far." It was only then that Issei realized that the shameless woman Akihiko's father was talking about was her.

 _'Why do I feel like there is some sort of misunderstanding happening here,'_ thought Issei, who couldn't help but feel that Azazel was somehow involved. Issei jumped when she saw Akihiko slam his fist into the wall, lightning sparking around his first, cold eyes glaring at his father.

"You don't know her... So how can you even utter such disrespectful things about her..."

"Akihiko, as a man, you shouldn't let such a woman manipulate-"

"She is not manipulating me! Yes, Issei can be boy-obsessed at times, even lecherous, but more than that... She is kind! She is also very strong and protective of those she deems important to her. Just by being around her, how can one not expect to fall for such a woman?" Issei felt flattered and happy that Akihiko was defending her, though at the same time she couldn't help but wonder how the relationship between father and son became this strained.

"I refuse to be anything like you. I will grow stronger with my own strength. I will never... I will never let the woman Ilove be taken away from me like you." Those words seemed to carry a deeper meaning, judging by the look of hurt that flashed in Akihiko's father eyes. Leaning her back against the wall, Issei decided to leave, not wanting to overhear anymore of the conversation as she pondered on why Akihiko hated his father so much.

It wasn't until later that Issei learned the truth between Baraqiel and Akihiko. Of how the fallen angel Baraqiel fell in love with a miko's priestess which later ended up with Akihiko being born. "Back when they were still a family of three, Akihiko used to idolized his father. Saying how he wished to grow up and be as strong as him. For a short amount of time, they shared peace, but it did not last forever as Akihiko's mother's family could not accept Baraqiel due to him being a Fallen Angel, a fact that led her to be murdered during his absence." The one who was telling her all of this was Richard.

"Ever since the night Akihiko saw his own mother sacrifice her own life just to protect him, he has harbored ill feelings for his father, who arrived too late to protect her. Akihiko cannot bring himself to forgive the man who could not protect his mother. The very same man who he once idolized and had strived to become," said Richard. Hearing this, Issei felt deeply saddened for Akihiko, remembering the words he said to his father days ago in the hall.

"On that day, he realized the true cruelty of the world and how fallen angels were viewed. Since then, he cut off all connection with his father. A few years later, Akihiko was chased from his home due to his half-angel blood, wandering from place to place with no one to depend on, until he met me and became my servant. Since becoming my servant, Akihiko has learned to smile again and not be so cold as he was in the beginning." Placing his hand over Issei's, Richard continued.

"Since meeting you his view on fallen angels has lightened, but... He won't be able to walk forward until he straightens things out with his father. The death of his mother was unfortunate and cannot be fixed. He knows what he must do but can't accept it yet." Richard wore a serious expression on his face as Issei thought over the information that was just told to her.

* * *

After training, Issei was laying in her bed, halfway asleep when she felt a pair of lips descend down on her own. At first, the kiss started off innocent before it quickly changed into something more aggressive. Opening her eyes, Issei was shocked to see that it was Akihiko who was kissing her, waking her from her nap. _'Something is off,'_ thought Issei during the kiss she was sharing with Akihiko.

 _'It's lacking any feeling. Not like the usual Akihiko-senpai, but as if... he is running away from something.'_ Akihiko opened his eyes once he felt Issei push him away only to follow with a hard slap to the side of his cheek.

"Akihiko-senpai is flirtatious but is also a gentleman. Despite whatever trouble you may be going through, you shouldn't kiss a girl when there are no sincere feelings involved." Issei's words stung at his heart, her slap left behind a bright red mark on his face.

"I wanted to forget the pain. That pain of hopeless nothing. Of not being able to protect the person most precious to me. I ... I watched her die right in front of me." Akihiko's voice broke as he was reminded of that horrifying night that took place all those years ago. Issei watched how pain and tears gathered in his eyes, and she brought his head to her chest.

"I don't know how to make the pain go away, but I can at least offer you comfort," Issei softly said, running her hands gently through his long hair as he hugged her like a child and silently cried. Neither of them said anything for the remainder of the night.

* * *

During the match with Loki did Baraquiel finally realize how wrong he was to judge the Red Dragon Empress, especially when she allowed him to see inside Akihiko's heart and hear his true thoughts on how he viewed his father. He then flashbacked to a time when his wife was still alive and Akihiko did not harbor any hate towards him.

 _"When I grow up, I wanna be just like Tou-sama!"_ Akihiko proudly declared to both his parents, making his mother giggle, while his father pat him on the head. There were many flashbacks involved, including the night where Akihiko's mother was killed. Akihiko, in a fit of anger and anguish, screamed at his father for not being there to protect them. _"Why weren't you here to protect Kaa-sama?!"_ screamed child Akihiko to Baraqiel.

Akihiko was a young child who was in agony over the death of his mother, screaming words that he probably didn't mean in his heart. Somehow the image changed into Akihiko's mother embracing both father and son. Telling Akihiko that despite all that had happened, to never lose trust in his father. "I never hated him, I just... I was so angry. You were the person I admired. You always had this cool warrior vibe to you that I admired about you. I wanted the three of us to stay a family so that I could grow up protect Kaa-sama too." Baraqiel's eyes widened at the true confession that came from Akihiko's heart.

"I'm sorry that I could not save your mother, but I always cared for you, Akihiko. You have become a strong man, and as a father, I couldn't be prouder." Baraqiel ruffled his son's hair just like he used to when Akihiko was younger. With the relationship between father and son reconciled, they combined their Holy Lightning and aided Issei and the others in the battle against Loki. After the battle and once Loki was defeated, before Baraquiel left, he was stopped by Akihiko, who was standing right beside Issei, who wore her pink apron.

"Umm,... Everything you might have heard about me is not necessarily true and I would never hurt Akihiko-senpai's feelings as I care for him very much! So... with his help, I made this for you." She shyly held out a neatly wrapped bento box to him.

"You better enjoy it, since Issei tried her hardest making that for you," said Akihiko, only this time without any hostility at his father. Staring at the brunette standing at his son's side, Baraqiel bowed his head and deeply expressed his guilt for jumping to conclusions about her.

"Please forgive me for my harsh judgment. When I heard from Azazel how you wished to collect a harem of bishounen guys and had a ton of men wrapped around your finger, I instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion about you." Issei's previous thought was proven right once she heard Azael did have something to do with Baraqiel's dislike towards her.

 _'I'm gonna kill him,'_ angrily thought Issei.

"Tou-sama must have a good relationship with my sweet Issei, since she will one day be the mother of your future grandchildren," smoothly added Akihiko, standing behind Issei, hugging her as his chin rested on top of her head.

"C-C-Children!" Issei felt as if she was about to faint, while Baraqiel...

"Grandchildren! My cute grandchildren..." was crying tears of happiness at the thought of being a grandfather in the future. Later after Baraqiel tasted the home-cooked meal Issei had made for him, he couldn't help but be reminded of the meals his late wife used to fix for him. Baraqiel knew right then and there that his son had found the right girl to one day settle down with and to be the mother of his future grandchildren.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Aha! Baraqiel, you need to keep your son away from the Red Dragon Empress. Already she's got a harem of boys wrapped around her finger and your son is one of them,"Azazel said.

"What? What do you mean Akihiko is one of them?" Baraqiel asked. _'Don't tell me Akihiko is being manipulated by such a shameless woman! My poor son is being controlled by a succubus, a succubus dragon!'_ The thought enraged Baraqiel, who barely heard anything else that Azazel had to say, already drawing up his own conclusion of Issei, who, in his mind, was dressed like an evil succubus with nothing but men at her mercy, including his son Akihiko.

"Ah, Issei is obsessed with bishounen type guys and wants to collect herself a harem of them," continued Azazel, unaware of the delusion Baraqiel now had of Issei.

 _'My son is in danger!'_ Baraqiel thought in panic.

"That girl is really something else. Though, she is nothing of a threat, if anything, your son is more of a threat with the moves he's been putting on her-Huh? Baraqiel! Baraqiel where did you go?"

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	16. My Cute Kouhai

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Just finished watching season three of Legends of Tomorrow. Hilarious! Hope you all enjoy~! :)

 **A/N:** This chapter features Male!Koneko a.k.a Kabu! Also, have anyone else been watching the new season of Highschool DxD? I'm loving it so far, especially since it following the LN!

* * *

 **My Cute Kouhai**

In the beginning, Kabu did not have a good impression of Issei; she was nothing more than a perverted, boy-obsessed woman that his president had decided to add to his peerage. He saw nothing special about her, but as time shortly progressed, he admitted that he began to admire her determination. Out of the group, Issei was the weakest, and it was something she was aware of herself, yet she didn't let that get her down.

Issei worked harder than most of them, hardly ever giving up. She was also very kind and sweet. Even when he would insult her whenever she showed her perverted side, she never once got mad, but only pouted her lips at him and tried to hug him, which he dodged, not wanting any of her perverted germs on him. Despite the insults he threw her way, she still showed him kindness.

Even when he was going through a tough time, when the group had returned to the Underworld, noticing the rate at which everyone was fastly improving, everyone but him. This caused him to feel angry and depressed at his lack of strength. He didn't want to be left behind but the fear of using Senjutsu held him back. The painful reminder of what happened to his older brother made him fear what may happen to him if he ever let such power consume him.

"I don't give a damn if you are Kabu-kun's older brother, if he doesn't want to go with you, then you can't make him. He is my precious kouhai and I'll do everything in my power to protect him!" She yelled those words at his older brother who was well out of her league while standing protectively in front of him. It was the first time Kabu ever felt so deeply touched by a person's words and actions, not since he was rescued by Sirzechs and taken into Richard's peerage.

After that whole confrontation with his older brother and right before the match against Sora and his peerage, Kabu asked Issei if she feared for what he may become if he ever let such power consume him in the same way it did to his older brother. She simply smiled and sincerely said to him, "How could I ever fear my adorable kouhai? I will never fear you! Kabu is much stronger than his nii-san. I believe in you. So I know you will never turn out like he did."

Her words brought forth a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest, hearing his heart thumping loudly. "Thank-you, senpai." Issei was caught off guard when Kabu had actually hugged her. Usually, he would avoid any physical contact with her, but this time he was the one who initiated it. Since then, Kabu used every opportunity that he could to sit in her lap, who was happy to cuddle him, often patting his head, rubbing his ears, and even feeding him, much to the displeasure of the others.

Kabu liked the special attention Issei showered him in, especially in his Nekomata form. He always liked it when she rubbed his ears, and her lap always was the most comfortable. No seat was better than Issei's lap, he told himself. When Kabu was informed of how the cost of Issei going into the Jugger Drive was her own life force, he wasted no time performing healing senjutsu on Issei in order to prolong her life.

Kabu couldn't imagine a world without Issei in it. He wanted to always be able to sit on her lap and cuddle with her. Issei was someone important to him that he didn't want to lose. "This isn't weird, is it?" asked Issei, who was only clad in a short, thin, white kimono, while Kabu was in a similar state of dress.

Both were inside her room; on the bed sat Issei with Kabu sitting in her lap, his back pressed up against her front as she hugged his midsection. In order for the healing senjutsu to work, close contact was necessary. Kabu tried not to blush at how warm and soft her breasts felt as he could even hear the steady beat of her heart. "As long as I help restore senpai's lifespan, I don't mind. Just... Just never go in that form again," he sternly told her, causing Issei to laugh as she hugged him tighter, resting her chin on top of his head.

"Yes, sir! Besides, I can not bear the thought of leaving my adorable kouhai behind," she told him, making him blush, debating on whether or not he should bring up a certain suggestion to her.

"Senpai, there is actually an easier method to all of this." Issei was caught off guard by how shy Kabu sounded but perked up once she heard him mention an easier method.

"Easier? What is it?" Issei asked, only to blink her eyes confusedly at how quickly she was pinned to the bed by her younger kouhai, who had a very intense look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Caranal Arts. I'm man enough to be one with senpai. By becoming one with senpai I can easily help restore more of the lifespan you lost."

"K-Kabu-kun! W-Where is this coming from? You're still too young to be saying such things." Issei quickly sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"But senpai is always doing ecchi things with Richard-senpai and Akihiko-senpai. I'm only one year younger than you. I promise to make our first night together special!" Kabu tried to reason with her only to have her hug his head to her chest instead.

"Kabu-kun is still too young to be talking about such things. Do not worry about that and let's just continue with this method for now." Seeing that Issei wanted to drop the subject, Kabu solemnly nodded his head, but he refused to give up. It was on a day when Sona had decided to come over to visit Issei that he overheard a part of their conversation once his name was mentioned.

"Oh, so the adorable shota has some strong guts. I'm surprised you didn't do anything perverted to him when such an opportunity presented itself," smirked Sona, taking a drink of the water bottle she had in her hand. She had recently gone through some training with Issei.

"Hey, Kabu-kun is still a kid! My cute junior that I must protect. Besides, it's different with the President and Akihiko-senpai since, you know, they are older, but Kabu-kun is my cute junior shota. I just can't bring myself to do anything perverted to or with him. He's my precious kitty! So cute and adorable," squealed Issei, imagining a cute white kitty in her head. Unaware that her cute and adorable kouhai overheard her conversation and was more determined than ever to change how she viewed him.

Since then Kabu doubled down on his training, and every day he would drink a carton of milk from the fridge. _'I wanna grow big and strong like Richard-senpai and Akihiko-senpai. Only then will senpai stop seeing me as a kid, but as someone who she can do ecchi things with as well,'_ vowed Kabu, determined to reach his goal that he planted for himself.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	17. My Princess-My Hero

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** I got nothing to say this time, other than I think Coa-Coa is cute. Vali is hot. And I find Sairaorg freaking hot as hell! Genderbend: Irina Shidou=Ivan Shidou

* * *

 **My Princess-MyHero**

"You want to know how Issei was in the past?" repeated Ivan, sitting in the living room at the Hyoudou Residence. Today only the boys were left at home, while Issei was spending some girl time with Yumi and Sona. The one who had asked the question was Richard, who was backed up by the others who were just as curious.

"Hmm, Issei was vastly different back then compared to how she is now. I remember her being very shy." Ivan smiled fondly as his thoughts traveled back to the past, remembering that the first time they met was at the park that his mom used to always take him to.

Wandering the park, a little boy, of the age between eight and nine, searched for a friend to play with him. The boy had very feminine features with chestnut colored hair and large violet eyes. His eyes spotted a pigtailed little girl, wearing a cute pink dress, playing all by her lonesome in the sandbox.

Smiling, he made his way over to her. "Do you mind if I play with you?" he kindly asked, watching how she panicked at his presence, eyes shyly staring at the ground, gathering the cute red-dragon plushie that was sitting by her side to her chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," he honestly told her.

Brown eyes shyly peeked at the boy in front of her and after a while, she opened her mouth to speak. "I-I.. I don't mind," she replied in a low shy voice that was barely even noticeable, but nevertheless, Ivan had heard her.

"Sweet! So what are you making anyway?" He plopped down and took a seat next to her.

"A p-princess castle," she shyly answered him.

"Cool, but why a princess castle?" He started up a conversation with the shy girl, hoping to become friends with her.

"So that my prince can rescue me from it. My prince can only find me if I'm in a castle," she excitedly said to him; her shyness slowly began to disappear, now wearing a smile on her face.

"Oh, then that makes you a princess!" exclaimed Ivan, only to see the smile on her face disappear and be replaced with a sad one.

"B-But earlier some m-mean boys said I would make an ugly princess. If I'm ugly, then I can't be a princess. D-Does that mean I will never find my prince?" The young boy watched as tears filled those big brown eyes and slowly began to roll down her chubby cheeks.

"You will!" Ivan instantly grabbed the girl's hands. "Don't listen to those guys! You will definitely find your prince and if he doesn't find you then... I will be your prince!" he declared, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"You will be my prince?" She sounded shocked at him saying such words to her. Usually, the young girl was always teased by boys when she mentioned finding her prince.

"Yes! 'Cause... 'Cause I think you're very cute!" This declaration made both children blush when the adorable brunette giggled.

"I'm very lucky to have such a kind prince." At the sight of her smile, Ivan couldn't help but smile as well and blushed even harder. Since that day, the two instantly became friends and were never seen apart from each other. There were times where they used to wander off in the forest, imagining that they were going on an adventure. Ivan was the mighty brave and strong hero and Issei was the cute princess who he rescued and asked to tag along in his adventure of defeating the evil demon king.

One thing Ivan always noticed about Issei was that she was sweet, kind, and once she was comfortable enough around someone, could easily open herself up to them. Another thing was that she was never seen without her red dragon plushie that he learned was a gift from her grandparents. "Say, what exactly is its name?" Ivan asked one day when Issei was over at his house.

"Draco!" Issei happily answered him.

"Cool~! Draco is a very cool and manly name!"

"...Ivan-kun, Draco is a girl."

"... Draco is a very cute and sweet name," Ivan quickly corrected himself. When it was time for Ivan to move, he remembered holding back tears as he stood in front of a crying Issei. He didn't want to see her cry, so he quickly presented her his goodbye present.

"This is for you so you can always remember me. So don't cry. I'll make sure to come back to you someday, because... because I'm Issei's prince, and princes always return to marry their princess!" he declared to her, unaware of how both his mother and Issei's were recording his whole goodbye confession.

"R-Really...?" Issei gently took the white bunny with a silk pink ribbon tied around its neck and hugged it to her chest.

Ivan eagerly nodded his head. "I'll come back and when I do I'll marry you!" proclaimed young Ivan. It was this part of the story when he was rudely interrupted by the boys who he was telling the story to.

"You promised to marry her!" exclaimed all the guys; some were glaring at the handsome and grinning chestnut-haired teen who sat on the couch.

"Yep!" Ivan sheepishly scratched the back of his head, remembering his promise as if it was yesterday. Hearing this, Xenos was reminded of something from when he was still Ivan's partner.

"Wait, so the girl whose picture you always used to stare at... Was it by any chance Issei?" Xenos asked his ex-partner.

"Yep~! She was really cute back then!" Taking out his wallet, Ivan pulled out the old photo that he kept hidden and showed it to the others. In the picture, a young Issei, between the ages of eight or nine, was smiling shyly at the camera, hugging her stuff dragon to her chest.

 _'She's so cute!'_ exclaimed all the boys, acting overly dramatic at the cuteness of little shy Issei. "So at one point in life, Issei-senpai was pure," muttered a red-cheeked Kabu as if the thought of it was unimaginable to even picture.

 **Bonus:**

A young Ivan remembered witnessing both of his parents kissing and later asking what the meaning was behind two people kissing, only to have his mother answer him, saying, "A kiss is something shared between two people who love each other very much. Kissing should only be done with those you love." She then took him to the park, so he could play with Issei.

It was few days later when Issei's parents allowed her to spend the night over at his house. It was in the middle of the night and Issei was fast asleep next to him; while staring at her, he remembered the words his mother said to him. _'Hmm, I love Issei. So it should be okay if I kiss her, right?'_ Ivan asked himself and looked towards Issei. Summoning all his courage, he leaned over and planted his lips on top of Issei's, before quickly returning back to his futon.

 _'I kissed Issei!'_ excitedly thought Ivan, cheeks flushed, heart pounding. Wearing a large grin, he peacefully drifted off to sleep, feeling proud of himself.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	18. Drunk Grayfia

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can before I take a break from this fanfic. I really want to get to other GB characters like Kuroka, Ravel, and others. I also want to add more Vali, Coa-Coa, and Sairaorg to this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Thanks to xenocanaan, I decided to do this idea that been playing around in my head. Also, since I have a hard time choosing, place pick out of these five ideas, which one you'll like to see write out for the next chapter.

 **List:**

-The genderbent version of the night before Issei school trip to Kyoto with our dear Issei spending some lovey-dovey and slight smuttiness with Richard.

-Due to Issei helping out Sona babysit one of her infant cousins, the guys are given a glimpse at Issei parenteral side and can't help but imagine themselves with her playing and being motherly with their future children.

-The genderbend version of what happened in the closet during the Kyoto trip. (Slight spoiler for those who have not read the LN)

-Drunk Rosswald and Issei, slight smuttiness will be involved.

-Male!Kuroko hitting on Issei; Kabu is not amused. Intro of Male!Ravel and his scenes with Issei.

* * *

 **Drunk Grayfia**

Sirzechs was just about to get ready for bed when his wife burst open their bedroom door, not a shred of clothing covering her buxom and sexy body, holding in her arms a struggling Issei who was only clad in a short thin white towel. "Darling, I wish to have a threesome~!" blurted Grayfia as Sirzech dropped the pillow he was fluffing, unable to comprehend the words his wife just blurted out.

"S-Sirzechs-oniisama! Grayfia is drunk!" blurted out Issei, remembering when she was ambushed at the bath. The brunette had just exited out of the large tub, securing the white towel around her body, when she felt a warm and soft wet body press up against her back.

"Fufu~! Ise-chan has grown in the breast department." Issei squeaked upon hearing a familiar voice close by her ear; slender and feminine hands began groping her breasts that were hidden underneath the towel.

"G-Grayfia-san?!" Issei couldn't believe what the beautiful, stoic, and mature maid was doing to her.

"Ise-chan, I told you from now on to call me Onee-chan!" Grayfia pouted like child, scolding a blushing Issei.

"H-Hai, but is there s-something going on with you?" Issei couldn't help but ask; the woman's hands were still fondling her breasts.

"Maa, just because I had a little something to drink, doesn't mean anything is wrong with me." Inhaling a whiff of alcohol that came from Grayfia's breath, Issei was able to confirm that the beautiful silvered haired queen was definitely drunk.

 _'Looks like Grayfia-oneesama cannot hold in her liquor.'_ A drop of sweat dripped down the side of Issei's head as she thought this, only to let out a scream when Grayfia lifted her up. "I just thought of something fun we could do, Ise-chan!" Cheeks flushing red, Grayfia rushed out of the luxurious bath and straight towards her shared bedroom with Sirzechs.

"D-Drunk? Well, that certainly explains things." Sirzechs sheepishly scratched at his cheek, when Grayfia suddenly threw Issei on the large crimson bed and began seductively crawling on top of the brunette.

"Doesn't Ise-chan's shy face looks adorable, right darling?" Grayfia licked her lips like a predator at Issei's scared and nervous expression. In a blink of an eye, she pounced on the young female, who struggled underneath the stronger, older, and more dominant of the two.

"Grayfia stop that! Ise-chan is Richard's future bride!" Sirzech tried to reason, having a tough time restraining his wife.

"So cute..." murmured the woman, before lightly biting the junction in the middle of Issei's neck, drawing forth a whine and moan from the poor young girl. This only made Grayfia more excited, Sirzech more nervous, and Issei afraid that she might lose her virginity to a hot woman instead of a hot man.

"Grayfia stop-No! Put those handcuffs away!" demanded Sirzechs when he saw Grayfia whip out a pair of red-fluffy handcuffs from thin air.

"Just where did she even get a pair of handcuffs in the first place?!" screamed Issei.

"Grayfia hand over the rope!" Sirzechs tried to snatch away the brown rope that appeared in her hands.

"I'm not into BDSM! Well..." Issei gave a thoughtful look at the idea.

"Ise-chan, now is not the time to be revealing your kinks," lightly chided Sirzechs. This was how the rest of their night continued until finally, they managed to tire the silver queen out. Feeling exhausted, both Sirzechs and Issei dropped dead at having used all of their energy and fell asleep as well.

When the Red Satan opened his eyes the next morning, sunlight peeking its way into the room, he heard someone clearing their voice and saw the disappointed face of his mother, the smiling face of his father, the shock and tearful eyed expression from his son, and the look of utter fury from his younger brother. All who were in his room and standing beside his bed.

Looking down at himself, Sirzech realized that he had no shirt on and had red bite marks on his abs and pecs, even his neck and shoulders. Staring at his left, there was Issei who laid peacefully asleep, still in her towel that was slightly undone in the front; red marks covered the delicate skin of her neck. On the right side of the bed laid Grayfia, who was still undressed, hugging Issei by the waist, rubbing her face against the younger girl's back.

"So... It looks like someone had an exciting night," teased his father as Sirzechs groaned at the misunderstanding that was growing in everyone's head.

"Sirzech, Ise-chan is your brother's future bride; how could you do such a shameless thing?" scolded his mother, arms folded underneath her chest.

"Ise-oneesama...!" wept his son, rubbing his face against Issei's chest, leaving his father to wonder just when did his son climb into the bed?

Staring into the furious eyes of his younger brother, Sirzechs began to try and reason with him. "My cute otōto, just listen to your big-brother and let him explain..."

At the moment Issei mumbled in her sleep. "...b-but I'm still a virgin."

Those words brought forth the image of his older brother aggressively doing shameless things to dear Issei while in bed together last night. "Nii-sama, you will pay for tainting my cute Ise!" growled Richard as Sirzech was smart enough to run for his life as both angry brother and angry son chased him around the castle.

Both Issei and Grayfia laid peacefully asleep, oblivious to the destruction that was happening outside.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	19. Kidnapped

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay so despite me asking to vote on the next chapter, this one goes out to _**kirara noa 1**_! Here is your Vali and Fem!Issei chapter. Not gonna lie, I had fun writing this chapter and is really starting to love this pair. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** I sorta want to do another Aster chapter, working hard at trying to seduce and do ecchi things with Issei. It so cute, yet I pity him at the same time. His female counterpart gets more action than he does.

* * *

 **Kidnapped**

"So you kidnapped me from my home just so you could spend some quality time with me." Walking around town wearing a casual pair of jean shorts and a red graphic t-shirt with a pair of tennis shoes was Issei, and alongside her stood Vali. "Those boy toys of yours are really annoying and troublesome; I do not want them interfering," replied Vali.

"Hey, they are not my boy toys but my friends who I care about very much!" she told him, though Vali didn't seem to care much about what she had to say about them Sighing, Issei continued walking beside Vali and asked, "So where do you plan on taking me anyway?" Hearing this Vali stopped and shot her a clueless look, saying,

"I have absolutely no clue."

Issei didn't know whether to find Vali's cluelessness on where to take a girl adorable or just facepalm worthy. "I bet right now my house is in total chaos," muttered Issei. "Okay, since you kidnapped me, you are helping me with my shopping, especially since most of my clothes got burned and ruined when the boys tried to clean the house for me." Issei grimaced at the reminder of the incident that happened two days ago; even though their hearts were in the right place, they still almost burned down/destroyed the house and ruined most of her clothes.

Vali looked at her clueless, unaware of the incident that happened two days ago, when Issei grabbed his hand and began leading him somewhere. "So, how does this look on me?" asked Issei. The shopping mall they visited belonged to the Gremory family, so as soon as Issei stepped through the door she was immediately escorted to the VIP section of the clothing store.

"Venelana-sama informed us beforehand that you may be visiting here soon, after the incident that happened two days ago, and she sends her sincerest apologies. She also reminded us to tell you to take your time and freely choose whatever catches your attention," the beautiful cashier lady told her, standing in a luxury VIP section that offered a number of high-quality clothes, shoes, and even underwear much to Issei's happiness. There were even a private dressing room section and a maid, holding a tray of refreshments.

Issei muttered her thanks to Richard mother and wasted no time picking out a variety of clothes that caught her attention and began trying them on. Vali sat bored in his seat when Issei stepped out, wearing a long-sleeve, black turtleneck shirt with a short pleated silver skirt that showed off her legs to Vali's viewing pleasure. The handsome silver-haired teen was starting to find this shopping trip not so boring as he did fifteen minutes ago.

"Not bad." Vali nodded his head in approval, especially at the skirt that seemed to hug her lower waist. Issei seemed to appreciate his words, trying on the article of clothing that she picked out. Next time she stepped out she was wearing a red, backless crop-top that showed off her toned flat stomach, and a pair of jean shorts that accentuated her waist and lower back area, once again leaving her long legs bare.

 _'Seems that her training is going well; her legs are stronger and more toned, so is the muscle in her midsection.'_ Vali began to analyze different parts of Issie's body when he was snapped out of his thoughts as Issei pinched his cheek. "Hello! Earth to Vali! I said what's your opinion on this?" pouted Issei, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you been doing swordsman training? Your arms look stronger." Vali glanced at her arms and noticed that they weren't so fragile as they were before. Issei shot him an exasperated look and shook her head.

"Is training and fighting the only thing on your mind, Vali?"

"Of course not, there is also you," Vali bluntly replied, noticing how Issei's cheeks began to flush a bright shade of red.

"Dude, you gotta work on your bluntness." Issei bashfully turned around and went back inside the dressing room. After an hour and a half had passed, Issei picked out all the clothes that she wanted with the lady from before saying that they would be sent to her house sometime later. Leaving the shopping mall, Issei made Vali buy both of them some ice cream.

"Chocolate and vanilla, we couldn't be any more opposite of one another," joked Issei, holding a chocolate ice-cream cone in her hands while Vali held a vanilla one.

"That also means that we are perfect for one another. As they say, opposites cannot help but be attracted to one another," said Vali, glancing at Issei, who felt touched by his words.

"For a guy who never had feelings for the opposite gender, you sure have a way with words," she shyly said to him, when a loud scream from a woman caught both of their attention. Rushing their way was a thief, holding a purse that definitely did not belong to him.

Neither said anything as the thief got closer to them, yelling, "Get the hell out of my way!" Just before he crossed in between the two, a double fist impact sent him flying a couple of feet back, before falling unconscious. Seeing that their job was done, the two continued on their way, ignoring the look of awe people on the street were sending them.

"What a power couple," muttered some random guy, his girlfriend nodding her head in agreement. Passing by an empty park, Issei grabbed Vali's hand, dragging him over to the swing set.

"What am I supposed to do?" Vali cluelessly asked, watching Issei sit on the swing.

"Swing with me! Haven't you ever been to a park as a kid?" asked Issei when she saw a hurt and depressing look flash in Vali's eyes. "Sit," ordered Issei, pointing to the swing next to her; making his way over, Vali did as she instructed. Then he sensed Issei move behind him and began pushing the swing he sat on.

"What are you doing?" Vali asked Issei, who smiled.

"I'm pushing you. You gotta learn to have some fun every once in a while and not fight all the time. Why do all the hot, seriously powerful, and mysterious guys always gotta be battle-manic?" grumbled Issei.

"And you wonder why some people call you the Boy-Obsessed Dragon Empress," added Vali, sensing a frown from Issei.

"Hey! I'm only attracted to hot bishounen guys or at least guys that catch my attention. There is nothing wrong with a girl fawning over hot guys with great abs, pecs, and triceps," proudly declared Issei.

"And you wonder why they call you the Lustful Dragon Lady." from her arm came the voice of Ddraig. "Partner, you're shaming my legacy! I was a powerful and beautiful dragon empress that men of all beings chased after and people feared. Now I'm reduced to being called a Harem Queen, a perverted dragon, who only lusts and chases after hot men! Since when did I become the chaser?! Wahhh!" Issei could only pity and feel somewhat offended at the crying Ddraig.

"You forgot to add, Succubus-Dragon, Devona," added Albion.

"Stop making it worse!" Ddraig cried harder.

"Devona?" Both Vali and Issei were confused by the name Albion used to address Ddraig.

"Devona is her real name, the name she once went by, before changing it to Ddraig," answered Albion.

"But why change it?" asked Issei.

"Because Ddraig sounds more badass." Both the host of the White Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Empress sweat-dropped with such a nonchalant and blunt reason. Suddenly, Vali planted his foot on the ground, cornering Issei against the pole of the swing set.

"Vali?" Issei nervously stared into those hazel intense orbs that were staring down at her, noticing how his lips got closer to hers. Just when it seemed that the two were about to kiss, a dangerous and violent aura filled the park, causing Issei to break out of Vali's hold and look back to where the overwhelming and powerful presence was coming from.

"P-President?" stuttered Issei, slightly shaking at the ominous red aura that came from the handsome red-haired teen, his long bangs were flying from out of his face, sharp sapphire eyes glaring at Vali.

"I should've known you were the one behind Issei's kidnapping," growled Richard, who was beyond pissed off. When Richard first met Vali, he did not like him. When Vali started to become interested in Issei, he hated him. When he just caught the other trying to kiss her, he despised him.

"So the Prince of Destruction has finally arrived," smirked Vali, already sensing that a battle between the two was about to begin. Issei by now was smart enough to step far away as the two began battling it out.

"This happens every time they meet." She sighed tiredly and after a while decided to leave the two, making her way home alone.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	20. Family

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay the idea people voted the most on was:- _Due to Issei helping out Sona babysit one of her infant cousins, the guys are given a glimpse at Issei parenteral side and can't help but imagine themselves with her playing and being motherly with their future children_. Hopefully, the next chapter will be center around the GB!counterparts of the Phenex's siblings. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Newly introduce genderbend character: Ravel Phenex=Raine Phenex. I'll update later chapters explaining when certain characters started to harbor feelings for our dear Issei. Also, I get to give a shout out to the Fem!Issei x Vali fans. Because of you all, I so totally ship them now! ;)

* * *

 **Family**

"Aww~! You're such a cute baby! Yes, you are! Look at those cute chubby cheeks," cooed Issei, gently rocking the adorable blonde infant that she held on her hip. The baby smiled and giggled when Issei tickled his round little tummy, causing the brunette to squeal at the baby's cuteness. Walking over to the living room, she sat the baby down on the carpet that Sona had set out with a bunch of his toys spread out.

"Let's play with some of your toys." Issei sat down next to him as Sona waved his stuffed lion toy in front of his face. Watching from the kitchen were the guys, who were all caught in a trance as they watched Issei play with Sona's baby cousin who she was babysitting for the day.

"Da!" The baby picked up one of his toys and crawled over to Issei, dropping it in her lap. "Why thank-you, Ken-kun," she thanked him, watching him playfully clap his hands before watching him crawl back over and hand another one of his toys to Sona. While the girls tended to the baby, the guys' thoughts were elsewhere. Richard's thoughts were far off into the future, imaging himself arriving home, only to be greeted with the sight of an adult Issei, holding an adorable red-headed child in her arms.

"Welcome home, darling," Issei would greet him, wearing a lovely red dress as she walked elegantly down the stairs, making her way over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Tou-chan!" exclaimed his son, who he lifted up from Issei's arms.

"So how have my handsome son and lovely wife been today?" he would ask the two as the small family of three soon sat down and had dinner together.

"Ren has been excelling well in his studies. Also, I think there might be a new addition to our family," Issei announced, placing her hand on her stomach.

The scene then changed to their son demanding for a little sister and later with Richard kissing the living-daylights out of his cute wife. The handsome Gremory heir imagined their son to be the perfect combination of him and Issei with his red hair and Issei's beautiful brown eyes, and if they had a daughter, he hoped that their baby girl would look just like Issei.

* * *

Aster imagined himself walking into a lovely and beautiful garden when out of nowhere a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes would come running up to him, holding a flower crown in her hands. "Papa! I made this for you!" she exclaimed, wearing a large cute smile as he bent down and effortlessly lifted her up in his arms.

"Why thank-you, but where is your kaa-san?" he asked, watching his little girl point ahead towards the rose maze. After making his way through the maze, he spotted the beautiful and mature form of Issei, sitting down at a white table, wearing a yellow summer dress, shooting him a soft smile.

"Honey, you're back." She got up from her seat and surprised him by lightly pecking his lips with a short kiss. Something which caused their daughter to giggle at.

"Mama and Papa are being lovey-dovey!" she teased her parents, watching them blush bashfully, before the family of three enjoyed some quality time in the garden together.

* * *

Akihiko's vision involved a more serene and traditional Japanese setting, similar to his childhood only he had Issei corned on the floor. Her cheeks were flushed, and part of her kimono was undone as he leaned in close to her ear. "You look so perfect in this state. I wonder how disheveled I can make you look before-"

"Tou-sama! Kaa-sama!" came the two voices of their twins. Once Issei heard their voices, she pushed Akihiko off her, straightening up her appearance right in time before the door slid open. Running into the room was a pair of twins; the boy ran straight into their mother's lap while the girl ran over to their father.

"Tou-sama, help me do my hair!" said the little girl, holding a red ribbon in her hand.

"Kaa-sama, I want tempura for lunch!" demanded their son as Issei patted him on the head, while Akihiko picked up their daughter. The scene later changed to their son watching Issei cook lunch while Akihiko combed their daughter's hair before styling it in a neat high ponytail using the red ribbon from earlier. The scene then changed to the entire family having dinner together, Akihiko bickering with their son over who was Issei's favorite, while Issei had a peaceful conversation with their daughter.

* * *

Kabu's family scene with Issei involved the brunette wearing a kimono, holding a white-haired infant in her arms. Their baby's white tuft of hair and neko ears and tail were identical to his father's. "Say hi to your father, Shiro," Issei cooed at the infant, tickling his stomach. Kabu in the vision had grown out of his shota-stage and into a handsome adult man. He stood behind Issei, hugging her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he peered down at their son. It was a vision that Kabu was determined to make come true at all cost.

Xeno's vision involved him training their son in swordsmanship; after taking a break, Issei would come and hand them a towel and a water bottle, complimenting their son on how he had been showing excellent growth. "I wanna grow brave and strong like mother and father!" exclaimed their son, which Xeno would ruffle his hair as Issei encouraged him with a grin before inviting them inside for dinner.

Meanwhile, Ivan's vision involved the family setting up decorations for the Christmas season. Issei was helping their daughter decorate the house while he and their son decorated the tree. When it came time for preparing dinner, the entire family would help out, with the boys doing the cooking and the girls doing the baking. Ivan could already envision Issei being a good mother to their perfect family of four.

Rosswald couldn't help but imagine Issei playing with an adorable silver-haired little girl with a pink bow in her hair. "Papa, I love you!" she would proclaim to him, holding a cute brown stuffed teddy bear. She would be the perfect combination of both him and Issei. Running towards him, she wore an adorable smile that she inherited from her mother. _'Oh have I fallen,'_ depressingly thought Rosswald, sitting down in a corner, unable to escape his feelings that were growing for a certain boy-obsessed pervert.

Finally, Raine, the newest male member to move into the Hyoudou Residence, envisioned both Issei and him helping their adorable daughter bake a cake. She had his blonde hair that was styled in drilled pigtails and her mother's big brown eyes and cuteness. Issei stood in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron when some of the chocolate icings got on her cheek. "Dear, you have icing on your cheek." Raine gripped her waist and licked the chocolate off her cheek.

"Papa, I have chocolate on me too!" pouted their daughter who had chocolate on her nose and cheeks.

"Mou, Hime, get any more chocolate on you and you'll turn into a chocolate monster," teased Issei as a frightful expression appeared on their daughter's face.

"I'll turn into a monster!?...B-But I won't be cute anymore!" she exclaimed with tearful eyes.

"Don't worry, Hime, Papa will still think you're the cutest ever, even as a chocolate monster." Raine cheered up their daughter, who rewarded him with an adorable smile.

* * *

While the boys were caught in their in own fantasies, Issei was feeding Ken his bottle, both staring at the entranced, blushing, and blissful expression each boy was wearing. "What's the matter with them?" questioned Issei.

Sona stared at them, wearing a blank expression before placing her hand on Issei's shoulder and saying, "Dude, you're going to have a lot of kids in your future."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	21. Before the Kyoto Trip

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so this was the second that most people voted on, featuring the GB version of snippets of episode one of season four. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** So I just found out about the Highschool DxD special novel, featuring the surprise appearance of Issei kids in the future and wow, some of them are just how I imagined! To Shiranai Atsune, yes, that was definitely foreshadowing, Issei is going to have a **LOT** of kids in the future, but hey, she's a devil and is going to be alive for a long, long, long... very long time~! ;)

* * *

 **Before the Kyoto Trip**

"A-Akihiko-senpai?!" stuttered Issei, staring down at the pale arm that was wrapped around her waist, feeling his hard abs press against her back. The handsome teen was only clad in a loose white robe, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of Issei's neck. "What am I supposed to do without my cute Issei's presence after she goes on her trip? I'm going to be so lonely without you." He began nibbling on her ear, pressing his hand firmly against her stomach.

Issei was only wearing one of Richard's shirts, noticing when Akihiko undid the few buttons at the top, showing her cleavage when the slamming of a door caught the two's attention. "Akihiko, just what do you think you are doing?"growled Richard. The only thing that was covering him was a towel that was wrapped around his waist and Issei couldn't help but be in awe at the beautiful sight of his wet crimson locks sticking to his face. Drops of water could be seen running down those gorgeous abs and pecs that could put a Greek god to shame.

"Richard, you're disturbing Issei's and my night together before she leaves. I want to make this a very special night between the both of us," smirked Akihiko before running his tongue against the soft skin of Issei's neck, issuing an erotic, cute moan to escape from her mouth.

"Senpai is being unfair," frowned Kabu, who suddenly appeared in the room, hugging the front of Issei's body, nuzzling his head against her bosom. "I also wish to spend some quality alone time with Ise-senpai before she leaves." Kabu pressed his head deeper into Issei's bosom, earning a glare from both Richard and Akihiko when the door to the room was slammed open by a blushing Aster, who marched in.

"Issei... Issei... Issei is mine and I want to spend some quality alone time with her!" Both Akihiko and Kabu had to blink their eyes at the missing warmth of Issei from the bed, only to see her in Aster's arms; the blonde was nuzzling his head against her bosom while she smiled sympathetically at the cute blonde, patting his head.

"Unfair Aster, you'll get to spend time with Issei on the trip while we'll be left alone without her." Akihiko removed himself from the bed and tried to snatch Issei from out of Aster's arms, but the blonde refused to release his hold on her.

"Senpai should spend some quality time with me before she leaves." Joining in on the tug-of-war game was Kabu. Issei didn't know what to do, being surrounded by such handsome and cute boys, though the opposite could be said for Richard. Getting fed up with the three, he, without question, kicked all three out of his and Issei's room, slamming the door in their faces.

"Let's go to bed, Issei." Returning back to the room, he lifted her up and the two went to bed together.

* * *

When Sairaorg asked for a practice match with Issei, the perverted brunette couldn't help but swoon over the handsome, powerful, and buff devil. He was totally her ideal shounen main character type! Not only that, the man was just so cool and badass, she couldn't help but fall for such a man. Standing before him in an empty arena, minus themselves, the members of Richard's peerage, Sirzechs, and Sona, Issei ran her eyes up and down Sairaorg's body before yelling out.

"Wait! Yumi!" Issei's brief pause earned a confused expression from Sairaorg, who was still in a fighting stance, but nevertheless did not make any subtle movements.

"Gotcha!" Yumi took out her phone and took a picture of Sairgorg in his tight fitted shirt that showed off his buff muscles. After confirming that Yumi took the picture and sent it to her phone, Issei turned her attention back to Sairaorg.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" exclaimed Sona, who they ran into earlier, having been visiting the Underworld with the Student Council President, and decided to watch the practice match with the rest of the ORC members.

"Did she just take a picture of me?" questioned Sairaorg, though he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so sorry; I just couldn't help myself! It just... Your body is so my ideal type, and it's just that you're so cool and macho~!" praised Issei, acting like a typical fangirl to the displeasure of those who harbored feelings for her. Sairaorg did nothing but release a warm-hearted laugh at her reply.

"You're more interesting and surprising in person than what the rumors say about you," chuckled Sairaorg, causing Issei to blush bashfully, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm not liking where this is going," muttered a frowning Akihiko.

"Neither am I," agreed Richard. After the practice match reached its conclusion, Sairgorg gave Issei a compliment, even going so far as to pat her on the head, causing the brunette to blush and feel a surge of happiness fill her heart.

"He's so manly." She dreamily stared after him, watching him walk away like a helpless fangirl in love. The appearance of Sairaorg put all the boys in a difficult position, more determined than ever to secure their spot in Issei's heart. They were not going to lose to him, they silently vowed.

* * *

Issei laid in bed with her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fight away the feeling of excitement that kept her awake. "Unable to sleep," came a deep smooth voice from her right, draping his arm around her waist.

"I can't help it; I just feel so excited!" happily confessed Issei, when her view of the ceiling was blocked by a slim muscular chest. Pointing her gaze upward, brown clashed with electric blue.

"My cute little servant can't wait to leave her master. My heart is broken," playfully teased Richard, leaning down closer, kissing her neck, earning an adorable squeal from her.

"Let this master spoil his cute servant before she leaves him tomorrow for three nights." Issei felt his lips press against hers, gently closing her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in the passionate kiss the two were sharing when she felt one of his hands grope her breast. Both were moaning into the kiss, especially when Richard inserted his tongue into her mouth, rubbing his hard member against her panties that covered her folds.

Unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing, something which always filled him with pride and affection, he nuzzled his head against her breasts. "So soft," he murmured against the skin of her flesh, messaging the two mounds while Issei could do nothing but moan at the things he was doing to her.

"I'm going to really miss playing with your breasts while you're away," confessed the handsome, red-headed, young heir, causing Issei to laugh at his confession.

"Oppai devil," she teased him as he moved back up, staring into her brown chocolate eyes and murmured, "Only for you." Their lips connected once again. Issei began running her fingers through his soft red locks, while Richard's hands ran up her thighs, gripping her waist. The two spent the next couple of minutes making out with each other, when Richard pulled away, kissing her cheek and simply decided to cuddle with her for the rest of the night.

"I'm going to be so lonely without you for these next three days. If I can't make it three days without you, there's no telling what I'll do if you one day disappear on me. That's why you must never leave me. No matter what, don't ever leave me, my precious Ise," he softly murmured to the sleeping brunette lying in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	22. Phenex Siblings

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Here is the next chapter, introducing the Phenex siblings. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Okay, so I didn't notice that the Phenex sibling's names were so closely spelled together until I reached this chapter. So I'm so sorry if it's sometimes confusing when it comes to their names. Also, do ya want me to change Fem!Saji name? I'm sorry if it sometimes can be confusing, since his female counterpart has the same name as canon Sona Sitri.

* * *

 **Raine Phenex**

Raine didn't have much of a good impression when he first met Issei; she was nothing but a low-rank, reincarnated devil who seemed to lust over handsome men, a bit like his older sister, though with less class and elegance. When it came time for the Rating Game between the two, he was already confident that his older sister would win. She was powerful, smart, and held the immortal power of the Phenex Clan, but he later found out that Issei Hyoudou had a way of surprising those who underestimated her.

"Anyone who makes my beloved President sad... **MUST PAY**!" she screamed with a vengeance, after crashing his sister and Richard Gremory's engagement party. Rushing to the aid of his sister, he stood protectively in front of her.

"As long as she knows to admit her defeat, I will not attack any further," Issei coldly said to him, her fist a centimeter away from his face. Despite her torn and ragged appearance, she stood with grace, eyes a fearsome shade of crimson. It was in that second that he was reminded of why she was the Red Dragon Empress, a dragon of might and an empress who all should bow down before.

 _'B-Beautiful...'_ he found himself saying in his head, watching when she was embraced by Richard, feeling a slight stab in his heart at the sight her eyes-eyes that were now a warm and beautiful shade of brown, filled love and devotion, but it was for the Gremory heir.

Only in stories do people hear of love-at-first-sight, but for Raine Phenex, it happened the moment those fearsome crimson eyes pierced his very soul.

Ever since that night, his sister locked herself in her room, refusing to speak to any of her family members and even her own peerage. Something which deeply worried her Queen, who stood outside her door every night, refusing to leave for even a moment. Out of all his sister's male servants, Yubel was the one who had been with her the longest, so it did not shock him that he would remain loyal even when she was at her lowest.

Meanwhile, with him, he couldn't get Issei out of his mind, nor the thought of how he could inspire such a look that she had given the Gremory heir at the crashed engagement party, directed towards himself. He wanted those beautiful eyes of hers to gaze upon him. He wanted to see her smile and laugh, even know all of her likes and dislikes.

When he spotted her at the Young Devils Gathering, dressed in an elegant and cute high-low pink dress with off the shoulder lace sleeves; the train of her dress touched the floor. Her hair was dolled up into an elegant bun, decorated with rhinestones. She was dressed like a lady befitting of a noble statue. Raine felt heat rushing to his cheeks, legs too weak to move. "She's so beautiful..." he couldn't help but murmur. After making sure his appearance was perfect, he made his way over to her. "Red Dragon Empress, it has been a while since we last met," he greeted her.

"Issei, who is this?" asked a well-dressed blonde girl, wearing a short strapless purple and black fitted dress. Raine noticed the blonde seemed to be a close acquaintance of Issei's, standing close to her side, smiling at her friend before answering.

"Bitchy Ojou-sama's little brother! The cute yet stuck-up Ouji-sama!" Raine felt touched by the cute part, yet it was followed with a harsh blow when he heard her call him stuck-up. This caused him to nervously panic inside, wondering how she actually thought of him.

"So how have things been for the brother and sister duo?" she warm-heartedly asked him, taking a sip of her drink.

"Onee-sama has locked herself up in her room after her reputation took a huge hit after losing to you and having her engagement ruined in front of so many nobles. Though honestly speaking, I'm kinda happy that this all happened. Maybe now this will knock some sense into her and return her back to the person who she once used to be," Raine sighed wistfully.

"Hmm, tough love from a younger brother. You really do care about your sister, don't you?" Issei was able to sense his genuine feelings of a caring younger brother that worried for his big sister.

"Though I know you probably do not have a good impression of my sister, she wasn't always arrogant and cocky. She was once very sweet and kind, even a little shy, but by wanting to prove herself did she turn into the woman you defeated. So I should say, thank-you." Issei was caught off guard when the handsome blonde, who reminded her of a prince in both the way he acted and carried himself, bowed before her.

"T-Thank me?!"

"With my sister's defeat, I hope that she can return to back into the elegant yet kind and admirable sister that I once looked up to." He expressed both his gratitude and deepest wish concerning his sister. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up and was instantly captivated with the sight of Issei's smile.

"You really are a good little brother and a good man, Raine Phenex." It was the first time she said his name and never before had he felt happier than he did in the moment. She was like a goddess that appeared from out of his dreams and into his reality. He wanted to bow down at her feet and serve her for all eternity.

"Ah, by the way, you can just call me Issei or Ise for short."

"...Okay, Ise-sama it is." A certain blonde didn't miss how the youngest son of the Phenex Clan gifted Issei with a look of utter love and devotion as if she was the apple of his eye.

"Damn it, Ise, you did it again," muttered Sona, shaking her head at her clueless rival and somewhat best-friend, who had just snagged another man to become part of her growing harem of hot guys.

* * *

 **Raina Phenex**

Issei was down the manga aisle, searching for the latest edition of Seduction Boys, an adult manga targeted at females, featuring an average teenage girl who was suddenly transferred to a prestigious all-boys academy and suddenly drew the attention of all the hottest guys on campus who try to win her heart by constantly seducing her.

"Now where is it-Ah! My bad, I'm so sorry!" Not paying any attention, Issei bumped into the person in front of her, knocking off the person's hat and sunglasses as brown eyes clashed with the eyes of Raina Phenex.

"B-Bitchy-Ouji-sama?!" exclaimed the shocked Issei.

"Y-You?!" Raina exclaimed fearfully, taking a large step back from Issei, who did not miss the cowarding look in the blonde's eyes. The once tall, graceful, and beautiful Raina Phenex now seemed so weak and fragile that Issei almost didn't recognize the blonde.

 _'Maa, even though she was a bitch in the beginning, I don't like the way she fears me,'_ honestly admitted Issei, able to see for herself just what the once composed and haughty young lady of the Phenex Clan had been reduced to. Seeing this weak and quivering form of her reminded Issei of what Raine had said about his sister, about how she was once a kind and caring person. Looking down at the manga the beautiful blonde was clutching to her chest, Issei saw it was the newest edition of Seduction Boys.

"You read Seduction Boys too?!" Issei excitedly exclaimed as Raina owlishly blinked her eyes, staring down at the manga that she was clutching to her chest and nodded her head.

"I'm so happy to meet another fan! The only other two people that I know like Seduction Boys are my eternal best-friends Matsuyo and Motoe! So who is your favorite boy? Mine is Renji-kun, the sexy and charming heir of the Grimms family." Forgetting her past issues with Raina, Issei excitedly began to talk to the blonde who was stunned by the way the other was treating her. Finding her voice, she answered Issei's question.

"Mine is Yuuto-sama."

"Yuuto? Ah, the seductive and utterly devoted rich Student Council President, who is only loyal to the MC. I can see how he is your favorite, but Renji-kun is the best boy," Issei stood firm with her answer, causing Raina to frown cutely, puffing her chest out.

"No, Yuuto-sama is the best boy; he has shown that he loves the MC and will fall for no other woman, that only he's the one right for her. How can a girl not fall for such a devoted and sexy character!?"

"I hear ya, but Renji is so sexy and charming, plus it shows that he deeply cares for the MC when he went against his own engagement and declared his love for her. Let's not forget, the man knows how to put it down in the bedroom. He is husband material!" After being kicked out of the store for being too loud, the two continued their conversation in a nearby cafe. Debating over whose character was the best guy, their type of guy, and even their own harem goals.

It was the first time Raina found someone to ever have so much in common with her. Usually, she had to act a certain way or else people would look down on her. They would only see her as a lustful and weak female devil who had nothing but a harem of guys protecting her when she was so much more than that. This also made it difficult to make friends as people kept their distance from her.

When Raina made it back to the Phenex castle, she was greeted by the anxious face of Yubel, who immediately ran up to her. "Ojou-sama where have you been?" It was clear how her sudden disappearance without telling anyone had greatly worried him. Yubel was shocked when he saw Raina smile, not her 'haughty ojou-sama' smile but a pure smile that came from the heart. Something which he hadn't seen in a long time, not since he first became her servant.

"I ran into Hyoudou Issei today... It was only a mere coincidence that we ran into each other, but we talked, ate, and even laughed together. Time flew by before I even noticed it. Sitting down and talking with her made me feel something that I haven't felt in long time... Freedom." She gazed at him with teary happy eyes and a breathtaking smile that reminded him why he devoted himself to her in the first place.

 **Bonus:**

When Sona was introduced to Raina, the only lady of the Phenex Clan, she immediately grasped Sona's hand. "I'm rooting for your unrequited love for the Sitri heir." Raina's tearful confession caught Sona off guard. Later, both Issei and Sona found out from Raina that in the Underworld Sona and Sora are the number one shipped couple among young female devils.

Also, later, after becoming friends with the trio of girls, Raina had her own character added to the anime series Harem Queen and was even allowed by Serafall to join Issei, Sona, and Yumi's female idol group that she put together. Due to this event, Raina's tarnished reputation began to be repaired, as she earned her some good views in the Underworld, providing people with a much better image than the one before.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	23. Wife Material and Dragon Parents

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This chapter was inspired by a conversation I had with SeiryuNoAme, when I was re-watching some episodes, which takes place in S1-ep.7: I Get A Familiar. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Also, so I read up on what Issei familiar was on the wiki page and his female counterpart is not getting that. I mean it sound cools, but it fits Male!Issei, not Fem!Issei,... and I really don't her to have it as I don't like really like it. Sorry, but I don't. So, anybody got any ideas on what fem!Issei familiar should be? I sorta still want it to be a transportation type, though more cool or badass.

* * *

 **Wife Material**

"Headbands?" Richard held a white piece of cloth in his hand; skillfully sewn onto the headband was the name of the ORC. Issei had issued out a headband for each person.

"Oh, how gorgeous. I didn't know Issei knew how to sew," complimented Akihiko. Blushing from the words of praise, Issei sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"In junior-high I was in the Home Ec. club. Honestly, I think my skills have gotten a little rusty," admitted Issei, frowning down at the headband that was laying in her hand.

"I can't believe senpai joined a Home Ec. club and not something more perverted," said Kabu, and Issei tried to ignore the jab that was aimed at her lust for hot men.

"Hey! I wanted to be a good girlfriend and wife someday; I had to learn some skills. Ah, I almost forgot." Issei next took out a container of cookies and presented it to the group. "I made cookies for us to enjoy after the match!" she smiled. The others couldn't help but drool at the sight and smell of the delicious cookies that in the container ranged from a variety of different flavors.

Wanting to try one, Akihiko stuck his hand in the container and everyone, minus Issei, anxiously watched as he brought the cookie to his mouth and took a bite. Once he was finished tasting the cookie, licking the leftover crumbs from his lips, he pointed his sexy glance at Issei and said, "Wife Material." His smothering hot glaze made Issei blush, and for someone, reason made the image of Issei in a cute apron pop up in Richard's head.

"Now that I think about it, Issei-chan always helps with the cooking at home and her meals are delicious. She also helps okaa-sama when it comes to tending the house and shopping for groceries." Aster brought this to attention as he was reminded of the small details he had taken notice of the brunette since living in the Hyoudou Residence.

"I also once saw Issei help a crying child locate his mother. It was endearing to watch and made me think that she would make a good mother one day," added Yumi, remembering how Issei gently wiped away the child's tears, making him laugh and smile while they searched for his mother. Suddenly everyone had their eyes on the clueless brunette, who was blinking owlishly, wondering why everyone was so intensely staring at her.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

 **Dragon Parents**

It was time for Issei and Aster to search for a familiar, and at the moment, nothing caught either of their attention. Walking down a shrouded dead forest, they were being led by the man who called himself the Familiar Master, Towji. "Ah, my sexy Undines. How come instead of a sexy bishounen, you turn out to be smoking beautiful bishoujo," wept Issei, who cared nothing for the beautiful creature that made every male in the group be in awe at its beauty.

"Tch, I feel so jealous. Even her boobs were bigger than mine." Issei cried at her lack of development in the chest area, hanging her head down low.

"Cheer up, Issei-chan. You're still cute just the way you are," smiled Aster, succeeding in cheering the brunette up, who immediately hugged him by his waist, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Aster, you're such a sweet and pure boy~! What would your onee-chan do without!?" exclaimed Issei, missing how the adorable blonde began blushing a bright shade of red. Suddenly Issei felt a familiar sensation in the area, something which was drawing her attention; looking up, she spotted an adorable blue dragon that was staring right back at her.

Releasing her hold on Aster, everyone watched as Issei made her way forward and stopped before the tree, staring at the baby dragon that stared back at her. It was almost like the two were in a trance. Flapping its wings, the baby dragon flew down and landed right on Issei's outstretched arms, who held the baby dragon close as it nuzzled against her cheek. Issei giggled at the sensation, and this scene reminded the others of a mother holding her child.

"It shouldn't be a shocker that the 'Empress of Dragons' can attract other dragons to herself." Breaking the silence was Akihiko as no one wanted to the break the beautiful scene that they were witnessing before them.

"That could explain it. Sprite Dragons do not take easily to others and need to be tamed as a child or else they will become uncontrollable as adult," explained Towji, when the members heard a loud scream come from Issei. Turning their attention back to the pervy brunette, the boys couldn't help but blush at the heavy amount of bare skin that was showing. Green slime ran down her body, burning away her uniform and even the cute pale green and pink bra set she was wearing underneath.

"I-Issei-chan!" Aster worriedly called out to her, cheeks a flushed red, wanting to cover his eyes at the indecent sight of Issei to respect her privacy.

"T-This is gross and w-weird!" Issei cried erotically, causing most of the male members of the ORC to blush even harder than before due to the sound of her voice and the smooth show of skin their eyes were having a hard time looking away from.

"Slime is drawn to cute girls and can't help but attach themselves to them, burning away their clothes," Towji explained.

"Then w-why is Y-Yumi unharmed!" yelled an angry Issei, feeling the slime crawl down her legs.

"Ah, I mean they are drawn to 'perverted' cute girls," added Towji.

"So that's why only Issei-senpai is being targeted," replied Kabu. The person who came to Issei's aid was none other than the baby Sprite Dragon, electrocuting both Issei and the slime that was on her body. Issei fell over from the shock her body got, hitting the ground, though when she opened her eyes she saw the worried Sprite Dragon hovering over her head.

"Thank-you." She patted its head, sitting up only to blush and scream at her lack of clothes. Seeing a jacket outstretched towards her, Issei saw that it came from Aster, who beat Akihiko and Richard to the punchline, his face looking the other way. Gratefully taking the jacket, the others looked away as Issei slip on the jacket that reached down to her knees, the sleeves swallowing her arms.

"You can turn around now," she told them. Though the sight of Issei in a large jacket was endearing, only Richard and Akihiko felt a slight bit of disappointment since the jacket she was wearing belonged to neither of them.

"So I take it, you have found your familiar?" Richard asked Issei, who stared down at the baby Sprite Dragon who allowed Aster to pat its head and smiled.

"Maybe I am able to draw dragons to myself, but he is not meant for me. He is meant for you." She looked down at Aster, who was now holding the Sprite Dragon in his arms.

"M-Me?" stuttered Aster.

"Yep, I feel that this dragon is more suited to be your familiar. Ain't that right, Rassei-kun?" She patted the now named dragon's head, who leaned into her touch.

"Rassei? It's a great name!" smiled Aster, having no problem with the name Issei used to name the baby dragon.

"Hmm, I sense an innocent and pure heart from that boy, that must've attracted the Sprite Dragon to him. Maa, it's like watching a cute little family," joked Towji. Hearing those words caused Richard to feel a slight sense of jealousy that he immediately pushed aside.

"Ara, but I also want to play house with Issei-chan," came the seductive voice of Akihiko, wrapping his arms around Issei. Seeing another male around Issei that was not Aster, the dragon immediately tried to electrocute Akihiko who was able to dodge the dragon's attacks. The group later found out that besides Aster, Rassei did not like any other male around Issei, seeing how he tried to electrocute every last one of them.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	24. Birth of Harem Queen Ise-chan

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Most of this chapter takes place in S3-Ep.3: Cat and Dragon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** I just want to say thank everyone who has supported me and enjoy reading this fanfic of mine. I'm going to try to at least post 35 chapters, before taking a break. I had fun writing Kuroko character~! Also, I might throw in a chapter that takes place in the future at one point. So keep a look out for that chapter~! ;)

* * *

 **Birth of Harem Queen Ise-chan**

Sitting on the couch, watching yet another episode of Harem Queen Ise-chan, Kabu sat in Issei's lap, munching on some of her homemade cookies. She recently found out that Aster had been training with Xenos and Ivan in order to learn combat skills that would come in handy during the Rating Games and in actual combat. Richard and Akihiko were discussing business that was related to the Occult Research Club, while Rosswald was currently out. Doing what? Issei had no clue.

Raine was in the kitchen baking desserts for her to eat later as the blonde Oji-sama stated that he would only make desserts for her and no one else. Issei's attention was brought back to the show, seeing that the main character Isabella Gremory was once again about to face off against Yumi's character when out of nowhere a handsome red-haired prince appeared at her side, cooly throwing her a fancy stick of lipgloss.

 _"Ise-chan, you must hurry and transform into the Harem Queen!"_ said the Crimson Prince, a character who was based off of Richard. Catching the lipgloss in her hand, she applied it to her lips, and she was then gently grabbed around the waist by the Crimson Prince, who gave her a gentle kiss that triggered her transformation. Every time Issei saw this scene, she couldn't help but remember how this all started in the first place.

 **Flashback**

The group was fighting in the forest, against a tall and extremely attractive man, whose looks could rival Akihiko's when it came to the long-haired bishounens' department, wearing a black kimono that showed off a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath, fitted black pants, along with a pair of boots. This handsome man, who had cat features such as ears and a tail, and a seductive and cunning smile on his face, was none other than Kabu's older brother.

While fighting in the sky, against Tannin was the descendant of Sun Wukong as Kabu's older-brother, Kuroko, was determined to take back his younger brother, even if it was against the younger's wishes. Summoning her Boosted Gear, Issei sensed something was wrong and was informed by Ddraig what the problem was. "This is your result from training with Tannin, partner," said Ddraig.

"Huh?"

"You have to choose if you want a power-up or Balance Break. But you cannot reach Balance Breaker without a drastic catalyst. Whatever you choose, it is up to you." These were Ddraig's last words before leaving the decision up to Issei.

"Even if you tell me that, I still have no clue what to do!" exclaimed a frustrated Issei, earning smirk from Kuroko.

"Hmm, it seems the Red Dragon Empress is frustrated. Maa, it's shame I will have to kill you. You're sorta cute." Kuroko summoned his attack and was ready to aim it at Issei, who took the attack head on and winced at the pain that she received.

"Issei!" Richard worriedly called out to her, having a hard time standing due to the poison fog, yet at the same time gritted his teeth at being too helpless to aid the woman he cared for.

"D-Don't worry about me, President! I can handle it!" Issei reassured him, not wanting to show him her pain when Kuroko attacked her once again. Both Richard and Kabu were aware of how she was willing to hide her pain, just so she would not worry them.

"S-Senpai... Please run away, you can't defeat my brother. He's too powerful!" cried Kabu, not wanting her to suffer any more injuries.

"Oh, so this is the woman who caught Vali's interest. Not bad. Not a bad choice at all," grinned Kuroko. Unable to stand anymore, Issei's knees hit the ground, her beautiful dress was now a tattered, ruined mess, glaring her eyes at Kabu's older brother.

 _'Damn it! I can't go down like this. I haven't helped save anyone! I'm weak. I'm still so damn weak! Everyone praised me, but they're wrong. I let Aster die once. I couldn't stand by the President's side and make him sacrifice himself for me. It was only by luck that I was given a second chance, but if I couldn't save them the first time, then I'm one hell of a lousy heavenly dragon.'_ Issei felt frustrated by her weakness of not being able to save those precious of her.

"Even if you are Kabu's older brother, if he doesn't want to go with you than don't make him!" Using all the strength in her body, Issei forced herself to stand back on her feet.

"Maa, seeing such a fierce look in your eyes is making my heart race. How fearsome. How sexy~!" He playfully winked at her, despite the fierce glare of eyes that were aimed at him.

"Kabu-kun, sorry for being such a lousy senpai. I'm such a weak heavenly dragon. I have no talent, and I can't even protect anyone," Issei tearfully apologized, causing Richard to grit his teeth and Kabu to ball up his fists.

"That's not true! Senpai is an amazing person! Most Red Dragon Empresses are unable to handle its power and drown themselves in it. But senpai is different... Senpai's kindness is her grace and saving! Those who drown themselves in power possess no kindness in their heart and it only leads to a quick death. So even if you lack power... Your kindness is your strength, so please become a kind Welsh Dragon!" Issei felt touched by the tearful words Kabu confessed to her.

Upon hearing this, Issei remembered the words Ddraig said to her and came to a conclusion of what she needed to. Richard was caught off caught when Issei shyly stood in front, cheeks a slight shade of red before yelling out, "P-President, I need you to kiss me!" Her command shocked everyone in the area.

"K-Kiss you?"

"Hai! Only with you can I achieve my Balance Breaker!" Seeing such a firm and determined look in her eyes, Richard pushed aside the absurdity of the situation and accepted what needed to be done.

"For my precious servant, I'll do anything to aid you," said Richard as Issei dropped down in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. Ignoring Tannin in the sky, who was yelling at her for what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The soft touch of their lips caused a surge of power to burst forth from within her.

By kissing Richard, Issei was able to transform and achieve Balance Breaker to the shock of those who were watching. "So by locking lips with the Crimson Prince, this occurred. I can't wait to tell this to Vali," grinned Bikou.

 **End of Flashback**

"Maa, I never knew that Sirzechs-oniisama would incorporate that part into the show. Please forgive me, President," Issei apologized. She never meant for things to turn out like this, not wanting to cause any trouble for her President. When he first saw the scene there was an annoyed look plastered on his face, and he wasted no time contacting his older brother, threatening him with vicious words. When Issei tried to apologize, he simply gave her a smile and said that she had no reason to apologize, before kissing her forehead.

"President is so nice." Hearing Issei talk about the President, Kabu couldn't help but frown and wonder, _'If I was the one to kiss senpai, would things still be the same?'_

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	25. Rivals and Drunk Rosswald

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So the first part, dealing with Kuroko is taken from the LN, which I'm still reading. I'm currently on vol.10! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** I would love to see more GB Highschool DxD fanfictions! Any ideas for the next chapter? I might just do a Valentine Special for the next chapter.

* * *

 **Rivals**

Collaborating with Vali's group in their efforts to defeat Loki, the Hyoudou Residence had a tense atmosphere inside, especially with the way Vali and Richard were currently glaring at one another. "I was talking to Hyoudou Issei, not you, Richard Gremory," said Vali.

"Issei does not have to answer a gruff, battle-loving-manic as yourself. So please keep your distance away from her," replied Richard. Sparks of electricity could be seen flying between the two as they glared at one another.

"Things always get interesting when the Gremory group is involved," joked Bikou, finishing the rest of the leftover banana cake, made by Issei, that was left in the fridge.

"Oh, now this is interesting," smirked Kuroko, before making his way over to Issei. The brunette blinked her eyes cluelessly at the attractive man standing before her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Is it just me or have you gotten cuter since we last met?" He bent down and gently took hold of her chin. "Hmm, you'll make a great woman one day. Strong, beautiful, and powerful. Just thinking about it gets me excited," he seductively whispered close to her lips, sticking his tongue out to lick her cheek.

"So sweet like a virgin. Nya, Cutie-chan, how about you give your virginity to me. I'll make it worth your while." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he brought her closer, pressing tightly against him. "Let's share a romantic night of pleasure together." Issei's whole body was blushing the same shade of red as Richard's hair at the bold confession of Kuroko's words.

 _'This man's skills in the art of seduction far surpasses Akihiko-senpai,'_ noted Issei, unaware of how they were the center of attention in the room.

"Ara, a naughty kitty is trying to steal our Ise-chan." Stepping forward wearing a strained smile was Akihiko. Issei found herself ripped away from Kuroko's hold by Kabu, who was glaring at his brother.

"Hands off of Issei-senpai."

"You fiend. Issei's virginity already belongs to me," boldly stated Richard as Kuroko smirked, keeping his gaze on Issei.

"Mou, instead of losing your virginity to a boy, how about losing it to a man instead?" Kuroko began to advance towards Issei, only to have Akihiko step protectively in front of her.

"Please, keep a safe distance away from our sweet Ise-chan. We don't want any of your stray fleas getting on her. I may be a boy but still know how to please a woman." Upon hearing this insult, Kuroko narrowed his eyes, glaring at Akihiko.

"Such bold words coming from someone who probably hasn't reached first base with her. Though I must admit, I can't help but be drawn towards a strong woman. So sorry, but... I don't think I'll be able to keep my distance away from her." The tense and competitive tension between Kuroko and Akihiko was on a whole different level from the one between Richard and Vali.

Meanwhile, Issei couldn't help but think, _'My house is filled with gorgeous angry men. Man, I'm one hell of a lucky girl.'_ She smiled in bliss, before trying to ease the growing tension in the room.

"First Vali, now Kuroko, who else from our team will fall for this girl?" joked Bikou, still eating food that came from the fridge.

* * *

 **Drunk Rosswald**

After being dragged away by Azazel for reasons unknown to Issei, the handsome Einherjar walked through the door late that night drunk. Having a hard time sleeping, Issei had got herself something to drink when she spotted Rosswald and helped him to the couch. "Did Azazel-sensei dragged you off to get drunk again?" question Issei.

"That bastard... H-He's always up to something no good. He reminds me of Odin-sama! Do you know how many brothels that old geezer dragged me too?! It was always so awkward being surrounded by a group of half-naked women throwing themselves at me!" ranted Rosswald. Issei, sitting beside him on the couch, couldn't help but sweatdrop.

 _'Most man would envy your position.'_ Once again, in a faraway parallel universe, a certain oppai loving dragon sneezed.

"Did he worry about how I felt? No! That old geezer always teased me by saying, _'If you don't loosen up, no Valkyrie would want to take ye to Valhalla or fill ye glass.'_ If I wanted a girlfriend, then I would get one, but I would court them like a true gentleman. Besides, I don't want to date just any woman!" Letting Rosswald vent out all of his frustrated feelings, Issei nodded along, patting his back.

"The woman I want to stand beside must be special. She must be strong, courageous, and most of all kind. Like... Like..." Suddenly Rosswald pointed his aqua colored eyes at Issei, who innocently blinked her pretty brown eyes, before finding herself pinned down to the couch.

"R-Ross...?"

"Why do you constantly keep popping up in my head? You're perverted, lustful, but possess a good-heart. You're kind and sweet. It's endearing to watch you protect those you love." Silky and long strands of silver hair ran down his left shoulder, cheeks flushed, eyes filled with emotion that Issei couldn't identify. Issei's eyes widened when feeling a pair of lips kiss her shoulders and feeling a strong hand grip her waist.

"Wahhh! R-Ross! Snap out of it-Mmm." Issei was cut off by the kiss Rosswald stole from her, moaning when she felt him enter his tongue inside her mouth. Issei blushed harder when she felt one of his hands crawl up underneath her nightgown. The moaning and kissing figures on the couch were so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice when a hot and very annoyed redhead entered the room, standing behind the couch, clearing his throat.

Snapping out of it, Issei pushed Rosswald off her as both of their eyes shot towards Richard. "I was wondering why Issei had not returned to bed, only to find her pinned underneath you. Rosswald, I didn't know you were this bold." Rosswald sat on the floor feeling both aroused and deeply embarrassed by his actions.

Meanwhile, Richard lifted up Issei and placed her over his shoulder. "P-President, it's not what it seems!" protested Issei, only to release a cry when Richard slapped a hand across her perky rear.

"Prepare for punishment, my cute servant," Richard smirked deviously, making his way to their shared bedroom.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	26. Best-Friends and Hell Girl's

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I finished vol.10! Now I can't wait to see it animated in the anime! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** In this chapter, I wanted to show how Issei have a close friendship with her two best-friends, who you all will be seeing a little bit more of in future chapters. Also, I adore the idea of the Underworld having an all-girls idol group and Issei being a part of it! In a way, Fem!Issei popularity, outdo her male counterpart. Genderbending List: Matsuda=Matsuyo and Motohama=Motoe.

* * *

 **My Eternal Best-Friends**

"I can't believe Yuki-chan from our class is now dating Fuji-kun, the hot tennis captain!" exclaimed Motoe, walking on the left side of Issei.

"I was there to see his grand confession to her. Aww~! I wish a guy would confess to me like that." Matsuyo sighed dreamily, standing on the right side of Issei. Since joining the Research Occult Club, it had been a long time since Issei last spent any time with her two best friends. Walking in between the two, Issei became reminded of how they all met in the first place.

It was a week before Issei started her new school as a junior-high student, and her nerves were getting the best of her. So in order to calm herself down, she made her way to the bookstore in town. Walking down the manga aisle, she saw what she was searching for and it was the newest volume of Seduction Boys, an adult-rated reverse harem manga, that was very popular with teen girls.

Just as Issei was about to put her hand on the manga, two other people also placed their hands on the manga. Looking to her right, Issei was surprised to find a beautiful girl with long brown hair with a cool aura around her. Back in the present, Issei was reminded of how back in junior-high Matsuyo had long hair and was very popular with their peers. It was after junior-high that Matsuyo cut her hair to the tomboyish hairstyle she had now.

 _'So pretty and cool,'_ a thirteen-year-old Issei couldn't help but think as she stared at the long-haired brunette, before looking to her right. There she saw a petite girl around her height with medium length black messy hair that framed her face and round lens glasses on her face. Unlike the 'pretty and cool' brunette to her right, this girl gave off a more 'smart and calm' vibe.

"You two read Seduction Boys?" Issei found herself asking the two, who looked unsure for a second before answering her.

"Yeah. Reading the latest volume of Seduction Boy always seems to calm my nerves, especially since I will be starting junior-high tomorrow," confessed the long-haired brunette.

"Same. Only by reading Seduction Boys can I ever calm down," said the petite raven-haired girl. Hearing this, a wide smile spread across Issei's face, never before had she met someone who had the same interest in Seduction Boys as her.

"I also love Seduction Boys! My favorite guy is Renji-kun!" exclaimed Issei as this was the start of a beautiful friendship. Since then, the trio was always seen together, discussing the newest issue of Seduction Boys, their favorite boy-band idol group, yaoi shipping couples, and sometime Matsuyo would even allow them to borrow some of her R18 CD dramas. Though due to this, by the time they reached the last year of junior-high, their peers had labeled them as the "Succubus Trio".

Issei's and Motoe's reputations really didn't take much of a hit, since they weren't as popular as Matsuyo, whose reputation out of the three took the biggest hit. Not only was Matsuyo considered attractive back in junior-high but she was also a sports star, who had a bunch of sports clubs seeking her out. This became one of the reasons why guys did not ask her out or held themselves back.

Issei didn't know how many times she heard the phrase: "Matsuyo-senpai is so cool; I would ask her out if she wasn't a perverted, lustful woman!" When Issei confronted Matsuyo, after going off on one of the guys, who was slut-shaming her, the brunette just smiled and patted Issei on the head.

"Don't worry about guys like that. If they can't accept me for who I am, then I have no interest in those type of guys. I want a guy, who despite my flaws, can still love and care for me," she said to Issei, who began tearing up, before hugging the taller brunette.

"Onee-chan, you're so cool! Those guys are just idiots!" cried Issei, while Matsuyo just laughed and patted her on the head.

"You really are a strong and beautiful woman, Matsuyo." Both Matsuyo and Issei jumped in shock at the surprise appearance of Motoe, who was standing beside them, tears streaming from her eyes.

"If a guy can't accept me lusting over hot bishounens than I don't want to date them," said Motoe, who was inspired by Matsuyo's words. Motoe might not be as popular or as pretty as Matsuyo, but she was smart, one of the smartest girls in their junior-high. Some guys found smart women attractive, but they were turned off by Motoe's more lustful side.

"I wanna be a Harem Queen! But if my guys can't accept me for the perverted and lustful woman I am, then I don't need a man like that in my harem. They must spoil and love me for the person I am!" Issei wasn't nearly as pretty or as talented as her two friends, but she still felt motivated enough to join in.

This resulted in an emotional group hug that was shared between the three. Issei always had her two best friends by her side and it was only recently that she realized how much she'd been missing them. _'I really do wish I could tell them that I 'm a devil now, but... I don't want to bring them any trouble. My life is hectic and filled with battles. Until things calm down, I want to keep them safe, my eternal best friends who I love so much.'_

"Hurry up, Issei, before we leave you behind!" yelled Matsuyo.

"Later let's go buy that new Drama CD!" suggested Motoe

Putting a smile on her face, Issei ran to catch up with them. "Hai!"

* * *

 **Hell Girls**

Sitting in the VIP section of the large concert hall that was organized and put together by the Gremory family, Sirzechs and Serafall, sat all the male members of the Occult Research Club. Inside the lively concert hall, all the seats were packed and all were anxiously awaiting the appearance of the Underworld's only all-female idol group. A group who had not only added a new member but had been making quite the impact in the Underworld, inspiring those of all ages.

"I hope Issei is doing well. She usually gets super nervous at these type of events," said a worried Aster.

"The same goes for Sona." Joining them in the VIP section sat Sora and a few members of his peerage, who came to support Sona.

"Maa, I heard what happened between the fight between you and the Seekvaira heir. It seems Sona is even more popular than what you first assumed. If you are not careful Sora, someone might try to steal her away from you," warned Richard, when suddenly, the building went dark as the only source of light came from the crowd waving the glowing light sticks in their hands.

They were all chanting: " **Hell Girls**! **Hell Girls**! **Hell Girls**! **Hell Girls**!"

Suddenly, smoke emitted from the stage and a smoke of light shined on Yumi, standing on the far right. Her costume gave off the elegance and impression of a princess and a knight but it still allowed her enough room to move and dance around in. "Good evening, everyone." Yumi always spoke with a voice and a presence that gave others the impression of a princess. So it was no wonder people had dubbed her as Hime-sama.

"Hime-sama, I love you!"

"Hime, you're as elegant as always~!"

"Please marry me, Hime-sama~!"

These were the types of screams and declarations Yumi received from the crowd, that mostly consisted of males. In the Underworld and in the Human world, Yumi was already popular due to her beauty, strength and being part of the Gremory group. So when she was added as a member of Harem Queen Ise-chan and Hell Girls, it only doubled her fame in the Underworld.

"I heard that this is being broadcasted all across the Underworld and to other races as well," informed Akihiko, when on the far left side of the stage a light shined down on Raina, dressed in a beautiful costume that gave the impression of a phoenix. "Bow and kneel before your phoenix queen," came the bold and proud voice of Raina.

"Please step on me, Ojou-sama!"

" Ojou-sama, you're so beautiful!"

"You are my goddess, Ojou-sama!"

After the ruined engagement party, Raina had really become a better person than who she was before. Even though her reputation took a powerful hit after that incident, since joining Harem-Queen Ise-chan and being a member of the Hell Girls, people were now seeing her in a better light, though she could never get rid of her Ojou-sama personality, which had earned her a ton of masochist fans, consisting of both females and males.

When light shined down on Sona, standing right in the center of the stage, a huge roar from the crowd echoed. The blonde was dressed in a sexy and bold all black leather outfit that gave off the impression of 'Dragons' and 'King.' "The King is here," her cool voice echoed across the building, earning a bunch of loud girlish squeals. It seemed Sona somehow gave others the 'cool-girl' impression, though it was probably thanks to her devotion and love towards Sora that added to her popularity.

It was thanks to her popularity from being both Harem Queen's faithful sidekick and a member of their idol group that Sora's match against the Seekvaira heir didn't receive too much bad publicity when she went berserk without having Issei there to calm her down.

"Sona-chan, you're so cool!"

"Sona-chan, you're my idol!"

"I'm rooting for your love with the Sitri heir, Sona-chan!"

Taking a sneaky peek over at Sora, Richard smirked at the flustered look that always appeared on his longtime friend's face whenever his relations with Sona was spoken about by outsiders. "Nee-san, this is all your fault," muttered Sora. When it came time for the final member to be revealed, there was a thundering chant that came from the crowd.

" **Harem Queen**! **Harem Queen**! **Harem Queen**! **Harem Queen**!" The chant only got louder until finally, light shined down on Issei, who was dressed in a costume that looked similar to her newest transformation on Harem Queen Ise-chan. It was a mixture of cuteness that still somehow gave off the bold impression befitting of the Empress of Dragons. "Let's have a fun night everyone~!" winked Issei, who received a ton of squeals from the children in the audience.

"After the Sairgorg fight, our dear Ise-chan's popularity not only increased with the children but also amongst others. Maa, from this point forward, the competition for her heart will only grow stronger. Do you think you'll be away to withstand it, Richard?" said Akihiko. After Issei's introduction, the concert began with the girls performing their first song of the night.

"For her, the woman I love, I'll withstand anything. Even death itself," vowed Richard while Akihiko smirked. The rest of the Occult Research Club, who heard him, could only agree with him while they watched the rest of the show.

 **Bonus:**

"Wait! Each idol has always said some type of chant before going out on stage! So each of you will need to say some words of encouragement, especially you, Issei-chan. You are our Center Nova!" exclaimed Serafall, pointing at Issei.

"...Serafall-sama, have you been watching AKB0048, Aikatsu, and Pretty Rhythm lately?" asked Issei, who received her answer from the guilty smile the Satan Devil tried to hide.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	27. The Party of Heroes

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** For those of you who might be wondering, Gasper is part of the harem, I just haven't done a chapter of him and Issei yet! Also, I'm now reading vol.11! This chapter is based off season 4-Ep.3: The Party of Heroes! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Not gonna lie, a perverted part of me so want to do a threesome chapter with Richard, Akihiko, and Issei, or Richard, Aster, and Issei, or last Sirzechs, GB!Grayfia, and Issei! ...I've been listening to way too many Drama CD's! Lol! Genderbending List: Aika Kiryuu=Akio Kiryuu and Kunou=Kurama.

* * *

 **The Party of Heroes!**

The group was sightseeing at the amazing and historical places of Kyoto when Akio approached Aster and said to him, "This place is called Sannenzaka, and they say if you trip here you can die." This news immediately frightened Aster, grabbing Issei's hands.

"Ise-chan, whatever you do, don't trip. I don't think I'll be able to live on without you," tearfully confessed Aster, holding her hands tight as Issei sweatdropped at the blonde's overdramatic reaction.

"Don't worry, Aster, I won't trip. I'm not that clumsy," smiled Issei when she felt Xenos step up and grab her other hand.

"One can never be too safe. Besides, how can I be a great father if I can't even protect the mother of my future children," said Xeno, unaware of the blank look Issei was giving him.

 _'This guy is still on about that?'_ she thought, before feeling Ivan wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Without Issei, things would be boring. Besides how can I call myself your hero if I let my cute princess die," said Ivan. Standing beside Matsuyo and Motoe, Akio whistled.

"Yep, that girl definitely got herself a harem."

"A harem of good-looking guys. Ahh, I don't know if I should feel proud or cry at the unfairness of it all," cried Matsuyo.

"Don't worry, Matsuyo, I feel your pain." Motoe patted her crying friend on the back. Later when they made their way to one of the temples, on Akio's suggestion, Aster and Issei pulled a love fortune. The results they got back said that they were compatible with each other, something which Aster shed tears of happiness over.

"Maybe I can even overcome, Richard-senpai," she heard Aster mutter to himself, confused as to why the blonde was even competing with Richard in the first place. Throughout the rest of the trip, Issei made sure to take lots of pictures and sent them to the rest of Occult Research Club members back at home.

* * *

The second time Issei met Kurama, he was dressed in his regal yet traditional Japanese get-up, his adorable fox ears and tails out. She couldn't resist the urge of squealing out loud and ambushing the little fox prince in a tight hug. "He's so adorable~! I think I may have found my a new favorite shota!" she said, unaware that back home Kabu dropped his game controller, sensing a strange disturbance in the air.

"Someone is trying to steal my spot in Ise-senpai's heart," said the enraged Nekomata.

"O-Oi, who said you could touch me so f-friendly." Kurama blushed, and despite his annoyed expression, he didn't seem to mind Issei hugging him. After apologizing for his actions the other day, the little fox blushed harder as she softly pressed his head against her bosom and smiled down at him.

"Maa, don't worry about it. You were just worried about mother, right?"

"O-Of course!"

"Than we understand. So don't beat yourself up over it." Kurama couldn't resist purring when her soft finger gently scratched behind his ears. Witnessing this, Issei released a loud squeal and hugged him tighter to her bosom, to the jealousy of the four males who stood there watching the scene.

"Mou, I'm so jealous," muttered a dejected Aster as Rosswald, Ivan, and Xenos silently understood the blonde's feelings.

* * *

When Aster knocked on Issei's door, he blushed at the sight of her in a pale pink lotus robe, revealing those long legs and gave just the slightest glimpse of her soft breasts. Shaking his head, ridding himself of such indecent thoughts, he told Issei of how he came to spend some time with her. "Is that so, well come on in." She allowed him into her room. Looking around Aster noted that instead of the fancy European style bedrooms that the other students were given, she was given a spacious and luxurious Japanese style room.

He then remembered overhearing that Richard gave Issei the bigger room, so they could have a place to meet up at, just in case anything happened. Though the redhead couldn't stand the thought of Issei staying in some rundown poor condition room, so he had it upgraded. Just when Aster made his way inside the room, they were interrupted by the voices of Matsuyo and Motoe. Not wanting a misunderstanding to happen, Issei grabbed Aster and pushed him inside the closet.

"Huh, she's not here?" Issei heard Matsuyo's voice.

"I wonder where she could've gone?" said Motoe. Hearing their footsteps disappear, Issei released a sigh and was about to open the door when Aster grabbed her wrist. Turning her head back towards the cute blonde, his bangs cast a shield over his eyes. "Before we left, back at the station, I saw you kiss Richard-senpai."

"Ah, that w-was only a good-bye kiss!"

"...I want to kiss you as well." Gently cupping her small face in his large hands, Aster leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Issei was caught off guard by how much passion and feeling Aster poured into the kiss; her hands began gripping the hem of his shirt. Releasing a moan, when she pulled away and saw clouds of emotions in his pretty emerald eyes. "I love Ise-chan very much. I won't lose to the others," he confessed, before once again kissing her; this time even inserting his tongue into her mouth.

At this point Issei was starting to feel warm and dizzy, a bit startled when she felt one of his hands move down to her waist before he all of a sudden very boldly gripped one of her rear cheeks in his hands. _'S-S-Since when d-did my pure and innocent Aster b-become this bold?!'_ mentally exclaimed Issei, when the kissing couple in the closet was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open.

"It seems our little Aster is becoming bolder these days," came the proud voice of Xenos, ruining the moment between the two as Aster realized where one of his hands were at and immediately let go of Issei.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like!" he stuttered, blushing red like an apple.

"Aster, you're really starting to become a naughty boy. I'm disappointed in you," sighed Ivan, shaking his head.

"What are you saying, Ivan. Aster is becoming more of man, and as a fellow man, I can't lose in this battle." Issei sensed that something was wrong when she saw Xenos move forward, dragging Ivan inside the closet, before slamming the door closed.

 _'He's about to do something crazy,'_ thought Ivan and Issei. Gently pushing Aster to the side, Xeno effortlessly lifted Issei up in the air, pressing her against the wall before he started to kiss her. His actions shocked all three who were inside the closet.

"X-Xenos?! What on earth do you think your doing?!" exclaimed a highly angry and flustered Ivan, while Aster looked just as annoyed and flustered. Xenos's kiss was more aggressive than Aster's; Issei felt her heart pounding fast, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. The aggressive swordsman pulled his lips away from hers and gave her a cocky smirk. "Not bad," he uttered sexily, licking her lips.

When Xenos released her, he wore a proud smirk while Issei was unable to stand. _'I don't think I can take anymore.'_ Issei was starting to feel weak when she sensed Ivan walk up to her. The chestnut-haired angel bent down, gently cupped her cheeks, and said," Sorry, but I also don't want to lose. I also care for Ise-chan very much." For the third time that day, Issei found herself locking lips with a hot guy while being trapped in her closet during a school trip.

Unlike the two passionate kisses from before, Ivan's kiss was a bit sweeter. It was gentle yet firm, tilting her head back as he drove his tongue inside. _'So this is what it feels like to kiss an angel. Though why... Does it feel like this is not our first kiss together?'_ thought Issei; the pleasure of his sweet kiss made her condition worse. By the time Ivan pulled away, Issei was too weak to remain strong and fainted just as the door opened, showing a disappointed and angry Rosswald standing in the doorway.

"Really... Three guys and a girl in the closet together? Wait, I mean an unconscious girl. Do you three not know how bad this looks, especially during a school trip?" scolded Rosswald, walking forward to pick up Issei. He gently placed Issei on her bed before dragging out the three boys and scolded them for their actions.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	28. Alternate Universe 1!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This one goes out to Andr Augusto Peres Bf! So right when I was losing motivation for this story, I deiced to watch some reverse harem anime to get me back int he mood. So what did I watch? Dance with Devils! Did I like it? Meh, it was okay, but Lindo so looks like a GB!version of Rias, just add longer bangs and blue eyes! I also read up on Grayfia brother and is trying to find a way to turn his obsession onto Issei especially since Rossweisse is a girl and I find him attractive. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** So I've been thinking about the guys, what changes will have to take place, compared to their female counterpart. The number person who popped into my head? Aster! He will definitely have to turn out different from female counterpart.

He can not follow down the same path as Asia, especially having to witness the woman he loves, being involved in dangerous battles and being too weak to protect her. Especially after vol.11, I do not see him being too much of a pacifist as his female counterpart, but one who can harden his heart if it's too protect the woman he loves. So if you have any ideas, when it comes to the guys, please let me know! I would love to talk with the rest of you~! ;)

* * *

 **Alternate Universe 1!**

Gently grasping her small feet, soft lips kissed her ankle, before making their way up her legs, caressing her thighs, kissing her soft skin. "My mistress, let me be in your service tonight," said a strong and seductive voice. It belonged to a beautiful and handsome man, who gave off the impression of a butler, long silver locks worn in a low ponytail with a braid hanging down the side of his face. This man was none other than the 'The Silver Prince,' right-hand man to the Crimson Satan.

"G-Gray...! W-Wait! S-Sirzechs should be returning soon!" cried out Issei, dressed in nothing but a short thin white dress, currently taking a nap in her master's bed, when suddenly Gray climbed in and started kissing her body.

"And? Why should I care that he's coming or not? You are ours and no one else's," he said possessively, slowly moving in like a snake to kiss her sweet lips, just as the door opened. Walking into the room, smirking at the scene before him, stood a tall and handsome man with bright crimson red hair.

"Maa, Gray, I see you're starting things without me," said Sirzechs, making his way over and crawling into the bed to join in on the fun. Pulling his lips away from Issei, Gray shot his master a glare.

"Says the person who is always stealing Issei to do ecchi things with her instead of doing your job," he scolded Sirzechs who merely smiled and moved in to kiss Issei next. Feeling Sirzechs's lips against her own, Issei couldn't resist moaning, especially when she felt Gray lick her neck.

"So sweet. I can never get enough of our dear Issei," Gray muttered against her skin while Sirzechs pulled away, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"She is my adorable Pawn. I can't help but treasure her," he told her, making Issei blush.

"For a perv, you sure do have a way with words," replied Issei.

"Haha~! So now I'm a perv? I'm hurt, Ise-chan," laughed Sirzechs, kissing her cheeks as both he and Gray pulled down the thin straps of her dress.

"Such a quality does not fit a Great Satan," came the harsh reply from Gray, which only made Sirzechs laugh harder, knowing his old-time friend meant no hard feelings.

"I'm only a perv for our dear Issei-chan." Both men kissed her shoulders before making their way down to her bare breasts. Gray gently messaged one of her soft large mounds while Sirzechs kissed the hardened nub of the other. Both of their actions made Issei blush an adorable shade of red, making an erotic sound with her mouth.

"So cute," murmured Gray, staring at the reaction Issei was making.

"What a naughty expression, Issei-chan," softly whispered Sirzechs, before placing the hardened nub in his mouth, causing a cry to escape from her. This was shortly followed by an even louder one as Gray copied Sirzechs's actions, both sucking on a nub.

"G-Gray... Sirzechs-sama..." Issei moaned their names as they licked and sucked on her hardened pink nubs, making her feel hot all over. Deciding to take it up a notch, they gently spread open her legs, Gray caressing her inner thigh while Sirzechs ran his fingers up and down her wet folds. Unable to hold in her moan, Issei pressed Gray's head deeper to her breast, as this only made him suck harder.

"...M-More..." she adorably begged them, arousing them even more. Releasing her glistening pink nubs, both looked up at her and said,

"Whatever my Mistress wants, I shall give to her."

"Allow me to spoil you even more, my precious Pawn."

In a matter of seconds, Issei found her dress pushed down to her waist, sitting on Sirzechs's lap, who had his shirt undone, revealing mouth-watering abs and pecs, along with a gorgeous V-line that led down to his unbuttoned pants and hard, huge bulge that was rubbing up against her folds. Gray was in the same state, but behind her, rubbing his hard erection against her rear, panting heavily against her ear.

"My Mistress... Please let me put it in. I need to be inside you." Gray was basically humping her from behind, kissing her neck, when Sirzechs moved in, french-kissing her. Issei's mind was lost in a world of pleasure, not knowing what to do or how to react. Breaking away from their kiss, Issei said,

"Inside me... I need you both inside. S-Spoil me more, please." Hearing such a decree, how could they refuse their beloved woman as Issei released a loud moan when they both inserted themselves in each of her holes.

"Despite this not being our first time, you're still so tight," groan Sirzechs, obviously holding himself back as sweat dripped from his brows.

"M-Mistress... So tight~!" It always turned Issei on whenever the usual stoic and firm "Silver-Haired Prince of Annihilation" was unable to control himself when it came to bedroom activities. He also had a kink for calling her Mistress whenever it was just the two or three of them alone together.

"You can move. P-Please move," Issei instructed them, not wanting them to hold themselves back any longer. Their first thrust was simultaneous, causing a large scream of pleasure to rip from her mouth.

"Ah, such a lovely voice~!" praised Sirzechs.

"Forgive me, Mistress, but I don't think I can hold myself back any longer," grunted Grayfia as Issei was rewarded with yet another deep thrust, followed by a third as they slammed themselves inside her. Due to these actions, Issei turned into a moaning mess, hugging Sirzechs's head to her breast, while Gray bit, licked, and sucked at her neck. The two men were practically ravishing the woman, overwhelming her body with pleasure, thrusting into her, biting and licking at her sweet skin.

"Nothing feels better than being inside my beloved mistress," groaned Grayfia. The pace he was slamming into her ass got harder and faster.

"Allow us to hear more of that lovely voice, my dear Issei." Sirzechs held her tight, matching Gray's thrusts, groaning into Issei's breasts that were bouncing excitedly. Meanwhile, Issei had lost herself to a world of sinful pleasure that they fed to her, feeling Gray grip her waist, muttering words into her ear.

"Ah, I always love doing such naughty things with my mistress. Your sweet voice, the taste of your skin...It's all so arousing. Ah~! You've suddenly gotten tighter. At this rate, I won't last long." By the sound of Gray's voice, his release was growing closer, sweat dripping from his gorgeous muscular body.

"My beloved Issei. My precious Pawn. You belong to no other but us. Your heart, body, and soul must only love us," Sirzechs said to her, before kissing her lips, hands massaging her breast.

"C-Cum... I can't hold back any longer," cried Issei, arms wrapped around Sirzechs's neck, his hands gripping her waist, groaning from the tightness her cunt was hugging him with. Gray suddenly began groping her breast, and when she turned her head back, he kissed her lips. While this was happening, Sirzechs stared down to where they were joined and became even more aroused.

"So sweet. So pure. Cum, Issei. Let us hear you when you cum," he said to her, ruthlessly slamming his member deep inside of her, licking the tears of pleasure that escaped from her eyes.

Releasing her lips, Gray said to her, "Let's cum together. Don't hold back anything. Release it. No one will see you but us." Closing her eyes, feeling nothing but their members slamming themselves inside of her, Issei released a cry of their names with both soon joining her. After such a mind-blowing release, Issei became overwhelmed with exhaustion, falling into a fast slumber.

"So cute. I really can't help but spoil her when she's like this," chuckled Gray, nuzzling her neck.

"She is our lovely Issei. We should always spoil her," added Sirzechs, kissing her cheek before all three went to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	29. Tell Her You Love Her

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So happy you all love the last chapter! The next chapter I do, might be center around everyone favorite cross-dressing vampire. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** I love Issei-chan large harem of competitive guys, who all kept fighting for her affection. This chapter is based on when M!Issei couldn't confess his feeling for Rias in vol.10. Except for this time, it's the other way around. Lyric is not mine but is from AOA: Like A Cat song.

* * *

 **Tell Her You Love Her**

Richard sat in front of the T.V. watching the latest music video featuring Hell Girls, that starred the girls in sexy cat-girl outfits trying to break into a vault to steal a diamond. Richard found his eyes glued to the cute, smiling face of Issei, watching her dance and sing, only to be reminded of what a failure he was. For the past week, Richard had been trying to confess his feelings to Issei, only to back out at the last second. Richard was known for being strong and bold, but when it came to confessing his feelings for the girl he loved, he was too weak to utter the words.

"Ara, how sexy, Issei-chan dressed as a Neko-girl. No wonder Kabu-kun loves this video so much." Akihiko had his eyes glued to Issei dancing in a skin-tight leather outfit. "Maa, it's no wonder the Gremory family makes so much profit when it comes to our dear Issei. Due to the anime Harem Queen Ise-chan there is now a production of lip-gloss being sold in the Underworld that is a big hit amongst young female devils. She even has her own action figure now, and not only that, Hell Girls was featured on the cover of a fashion magazine just last week, promoting even more publicity," said Akihiko.

 _I'll walk over to you like a cat,_  
 _Picking a rose_  
 _I'll give it to you,_

Sung Issei, holding a rose in her hand before blowing on it, scattering its crimson red petals. "Our Issei-chan is now a big celebrity, meaning many eyes are on her. Though even without her being a celebrity, she somehow still attracts the attention of others. I once heard that strong female dragons tend to draw strong potential mates to themselves. I didn't believe such a thing until after the practice match Issei had with Sairaorg. He's interested in her, and if you're not careful, someone like him or Vali can easily replace you in her heart," Akihiko warned Richard.

"After all this time, you haven't told her that you love her. Despite everything you two have been through, you still can't say those three words. You wanna know why Issei is so dense, despite our obvious feelings for her?" This question seemed to have caught Richard's attention.

"That bastard Raynare or "Yuuto" as she still refers to him, left scars on her heart. Despite her strength, Issei is fragile when it comes to love, and the first person who she ever experienced such feelings for, mocked her and killed her. Do you know she still has nightmares about that night? Do you know the words he said to her the night he tried to kill her?" Richard could see anger clouding Akihiko's eyes the more he confessed all of this to him.

"These are the words I heard from her and I quote: _'Such a boring and naive little girl; I can't believe you actually thought that I loved you. So plain, you're not even my type. How could I even bring myself to love such a slut like yourself? You're crying? How pathetic. I bet if I so desired, I could've bedded you easily. It's a shame how a girl can fall for such cliché words.'_ " After Akihiko was finished, anger continued to cloud his eyes; the same could be said for Richard who was now wishing that he didn't give the fallen angel such an easy death.

"Maa, what I'd give to torture him and watch him cry out in agony for what he did. When she quoted those words to me, she was crying. I watched the tears run down her cheeks. She's afraid to love again. She doesn't think anyone can truly ever love someone like her. So not only do you need to confess your feelings to her but make sure that they get through to her, that no matter what, we-you will always love her for the woman she is," stated Akihiko as Richard took to heart everything his best friend had to say.

"You're right. I love Issei... and I need to tell her. After we win the match against Sairaorg, I'll express my true feelings and confess that I love Hyoudou Issei," vowed Richard.

Akihiko smirked. "So now we have no choice but to win against Sairaorg. Well the sooner you confess, the sooner I can begin having a kinky affair with Ise-chan. Maa, should we do it at a love-hotel, her bedroom, or the kitchen?"

"You can't be serious." Richard gave his best friend a blank look while Akihiko just chuckled.

 **Bonus:**

"Wow, since when did Cutie-chan become an idol?" questioned Kuroko, watching an MV of Hell Girls. Sitting on the couch was a cute blonde boy with bright blue eyes, deeply entranced with the MV.

"Ever since they did that special for ep. 41: Harem Love Shall Prevail, they formed an idol group, which is super popular. Ain't Harem Queen the best!? I'm a super fan of hers! I never miss an episode and even have the entire collection of Harem Queen Ise-chan card-pack edition, including the premium and gold!" The blonde excitedly showed off his deck of cards.

"Yep, you're definitely a fanboy," confirmed both Bikou and Kuroko. Walking next into the scene was Vali, who was barely paying attention to the three when his attention was stolen by the dancing form of Issei. Vali was only a little curious at first until she turned and sexily shook her ass side-to-side, before slowly sliding down to the ground with her left leg sticking out.

"Vali? Vali?" Bikou waved his hand in front of Vali's face, though it was Kuroko who found out what had their dear and fearless leader in such a deep trance.

"Ah, I can't say I blame you. Especially when she's wearing such tight shorts; it really emphasizes those round, perky cheeks," said Kuroko. The blonde on the couch was blushing at the sexy dance routine the brunette was doing. Bikou had left to do something else when Arthur walked in and saw his half-brother, leader, and team-member in a deep trance.

"Did something happen while I was away?"

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	30. In The Nurse's Office

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This was supposed to be a threesome chapter with Richard, Issei, and Akihiko, but things turned out differently. Also, so in vol.11 Kaneko goes into mateing season and sort want to do Kabu version of it, which makes him more aggressive and possessive. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** To Shiranai Atsune: Yes, both Ravel and Riser are genderbent (ch.22). Well, that is sorta a surprise but in Vali team there only one cute blonde who is related to Arthur. Male canon Issei has Oppai Dragon to credit for him being such a huge celebrity, while female Issei has her own anime magical girl show, Harem Queen Ise-chan. Also for those of who are familiar with the Pretty Cure series, at how towards the end of each show there is always a sing and dance performance done by them, well Harem Queen Ise-chan did the same, but this later turned into them forming their own idol group, which is named Hell Girls. The idol thing is something of my own creation as I love the idea of Issei being able to sing, let not forget in canon, especially in the LN, Oppai Dragon ranked in a lot of profit that the Gremory Family benefit from. So imagined how much they can benefit with a Fem!Issei who doesn't only have her own magical girl show, that popular and based off all her battles, but is an idol as well? A lot! Will definitely try to add more Vali x Fem!Issei ;)

* * *

 **In The Nurse's Office**

Lying on a bed in the empty nurse's office were Akihiko and Issei, only they were currently locking lips with each other; his hands were under her skirt, rubbing her thighs. "Mmm, Ise-chan's lips always taste so sweet, like strawberries," smirked Akihiko, before returning back to kissing her.

Issei had her arms wrapped around his neck, running her fingers through his waist-length silky raven tresses. Both of their shirts were currently undone, seeing how a need for a quick nap in the nurse's office became interrupted when Issei sensed Akihiko step into the room, which later led to them passionately making out on the bed.

Feeling his hands rub against her folds, Issei moaned out loud, especially when he decided to crawl his hands inside her panties and inserted two of his fingers inside her. "Maa, sweet Ise-chan is so wet. What naughty thoughts are running through that head of yours?" he murmured sexily against her lips, kissing her again as his fingers went to work, causing Issei to cry out his name.

"Ah... S-Senpai..." she moaned.

"Showing me such a cute expression makes me want to chain you to this bed and take you over and over again," he muttered seductively in her ear, sinking his fingers deeper into her core, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Before I graduate, I at least want to have one naughty memory of us here together." He kept pumping his fingers in and out of her, feeling her juices coating them, closely watching every erotic expression she made.

"So cute. You're so cute, Ise-chan," he honestly told her, increasing his pace as Issei's breath hitched, hugging him even tighter.

"You wanna cum? Does my sweet Ise-chan wanna cum?" he sweetly asked her, watching her timidly nod her head before saying,

"Y-Yes... Please... Let me cum..."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, my adorable Ise-chan." Right on cue, Issei released a scream and came all over Akihiko's fingers. Panting hard, she felt him kiss her cheeks, removing his fingers as he brought them to his lips and began savoring her taste.

"So sweet. So delicious." He ran his tongue up his fingers, sucking them in his mouth, feeling her eyes on him as he licked his fingers clean.

"Now... Let me please you," she said to him, before kissing his neck, rubbing her hand across his hard abs as she began to descend on down.

"Ise-chan? What are you doing?" Akihiko was caught off guard by her sudden boldness, moaning when she licked his nipple. Next, she kissed his pecs and moved further down to softly kiss his abs. Though his violet eyes widened when he watched her reach for the zipper of his pants and pulled it down by only using her teeth.

"This is my first time doing something like this, so sorry if I mess up," she shyly apologized, though Akihiko was too turned on at the moment to hear her warning. Watching her release his throbbing, hard member, her sweet soft lips gently began kissing the head of his member as Akihiko was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

After the kissing the head, she began kissing the length, showering the long rod with kisses. "My lovely Ise-chan is doing something so naughty in the nurse's office. Ah, your mouth... It feels so good," groaned Akihiko, eyes glued to Issei, who began to take him in her mouth. Slowly bobbing her head up and down on his member, she felt eyes on her, and his large hands pulled back her hair and cupped her cheeks.

"Ah... Love, don't choke..." he warned her when he saw that she was trying to take more of him in her mouth. It was so lew to watch her soft pink lips descend down on him; her expression of concentration was adorable. He wanted nothing more than to savor this precious moment. He felt a great spark of arousal shoot through him when their eyes connected with each other.

"Ise-chan...~! I love you so much. Tell me, am I the first you ever tried this on?" Akihiko asked her as she released him from her mouth, panting, her adorable lips glossed with saliva.

"H-Hai. Akihiko-senpai is the first," she confirmed, which only made Akihiko smirk, pride swelling in his chest. Not only did he beat the others, but not even with Richard had she done such a lewd thing. _'Maa, Richard's definitely going to be jealous.'_ Akihiko was soon ripped from his thoughts when all of sudden Issei took all of him in her mouth.

"Oh god...! Ise-chan~!" Akihiko didn't even mind the splitting headache he received for saying the lord's name, if anything, it only excited the masochist side of him even more. His eyes were blown wide when Issei began bobbing her head down, taking his full length into her mouth again.

Akihiko might be a devil and a fallen angel, but the feel of her mouth felt heavenly, and Issei was not stopping. Their eyes were still connected as Akihiko watched how desperately she wanted to return the same pleasure he had given her back to him. "My sweet girl... At this point, I'm not going to last long," panted Akihiko, knowing that at any moment he was going to cum inside his precious Ise-chan's pretty mouth.

Though in the beginning, Issei felt shy, especially since it was her first time doing oral sex with any one of her many male lovers. After getting used to having his member inside her mouth, Issei found herself incredibly turned on. Especially when she saw how much pleasure Akihiko was receiving just from her mouth, feeling proud at reducing the 'Prince of Lust' to a moaning mess. Issei noted that the sight of his glittering violet eyes was so pretty when they were clouded in lust and pleasure.

 _'Cum... I want to taste you.'_ As if he was able to read her mind, he groaned loudly, clutching her soft cheeks.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside my precious Ise-chan's mouth," he said, and as if he pulled a trigger, he released himself into her mouth. Issie didn't know that cum could taste so good until she tasted Akihiko. After such an activity, Akihiko couldn't resist holding her tightly in his arms, nuzzling and kissing her.

"I feel so lucky to have met a girl like Ise-chan," said Akihiko as Issei giggled the more he whispered sweet nothings, kissing her cheeks and nuzzling her neck. Despite all the beautiful, pretty, and even super cute girls that have asked him out throughout the years, Akihiko never found himself attracted to any one of them until he met Issei who was everything he was searching for in a girl.

"Ise-chan is definitely my perfect girl," Akihiko murmured into her ear, before kissing her lips. Though the two were soon interrupted by an angry red-head who began chasing his best friend around the school and banned him from entering his and Issei's room that night.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	31. Alternate Universe 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I'm back everyone~! Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! :)

 **A/N:** Got one more episode to go, before I finish season four of DXD. This one-shot goes out to Andr Augusto Peres Bf.

* * *

 **Alternate Universe 2**

As she stood out on the balcony of the castle, Issei's mind flashed back to the life she once lived, until Yasaka came into her life and rescued her. There was not much of her past that she could remember, except for the screaming voices of her parents telling her to run away and her village being engulfed in blazing flames. Issei was a dragon yokai, who as a child used to wander the streets of Kyoto until one day she was picked up by that owner of the brothel, who decided to give her a job as a waitress.

Working at a brothel located in the Red Light District, Issei had to struggle to survive. Though all that changed when _he_ showed up one day. Issei stilled remembered when her eyes caught sight of him stepping out of his high-class black and gold palanquins, long blond locks pooling down his shoulder blades and to his waist, wearing his traditional royal attire. His striking beauty caused every woman and man to be captivated by him. At his side were a bunch of bodyguards, who were there for extra protection as the man was a very important guest who was then escorted inside their establishment.

Once the man was escorted to the private VIP room, the owner presented all of the brothel's top courtesans that worked at the establishment. All the women were beautiful, wearing silk kimonos that exposed their bountiful bosoms and long pale legs. Though the man seemed uninterested as he scanned through the long line of beautiful women until his eyes landed on the little waitress standing on the other side of the room.

"Her! I'll have her keep me company tonight." The man's announcement not only shocked the courtesans and the owner, but Issei was the most shocked when she took notice that the man was speaking about her. It was on that night that things began to change for Issei. Back in the present world, the brunette heard footsteps come towards her, strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, a head lying on her shoulder.

"Mind telling your mate just what's on your mind?" asked a gentle, soft voice, and Issei couldn't help but smile.

"Just thinking about the night we first met, that's all," she answered him.

"Ah, I remember that night. You were so cute. Acting all nervous and scared as if I was going to eat you whole," chuckled the man, causing his cute mate to pout.

"Hey, when a man requests for a woman to serve him, we all know where that usually leads to," said Issei. Recalling how on that night, after getting dolled up, she nearly tripped when she was shown the room where their VIP guest was staying. From one of the other servant girls, she found out that the man's name was Yasaka, ruler of all the yokai in Kyoto. After hearing this, Issei's nervousness only increased.

Only after she was finished making a fool of herself did Yasaka tell her why he chose her, despite being shown those who were more qualified for the job. "You are the only one whose eyes were void of any greed. Do not worry, I only wish to speak with you, nothing more," he kindly told Issei, whose nerves were now set at ease. Once all the tension was out of the room, the two had a friendly chat, that carried on throughout the night.

Watching Yasaka leave, Issei hoped that the man would return so that they could talk some more. But she wasn't holding out on any hope as she returned to her duty of being a maid the next day. Three days later, Issei was surprised to see that Yasaka had come to visit her again. "Mind keeping me company again?" he asked her, which caused her to smile. This continued for two months, during which Issei soon found herself being bullied and tormented by the other courtesans due to their jealousy.

"I can't believe Lord Yasaka would rather pick a plain little ugly maid, instead of a top beauty like me!" ranted Lady Kiko, head courtesan at the brothel and a yuki-onna. The woman glared harshly at the trembling brunette, hand raised in the air, and just before she could swing it forward, she found it seized by a strong grip.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked a cold, dangerous voice; the magnitude of his aura filled the entire establishment. This caused the other lesser yokai to run scared out of the establishment, and others found themselves gasping for breath. Unable to handle the pressure, Lady Kiko began to tremble and cry as the man glared coldly at her.

The man's eyes only turned warm when he saw how badly Issei was being affected. Releasing his aura, along with Lady Kiko's wrist, he made his way towards Issei, picking up the smaller dragon yokai in his arms. Yasaka shot a glare towards the owner of the brothel and said,

"I'm taking her with me." He did not ask but stated a demand, signaling one of his bodyguards to hand over the money. Usually, if a woman ever wished to leave the brothel, they would have to be bought. Once the owner saw the amount of gold that was given to him, he drooled and instantly knew he was about to become one of the richest men in town.

Since that day, Issei began her brand new life, living at the palace and being spoiled by Yasaka, who she later found out was courting her. Back in the present, Issei felt when her mate rubbed a hand over her pregnant stomach and kissed her exposed shoulders. Staring out at the moon, Issei relaxed when her mate purred and nuzzled her neck; both were content to know that they had each other, along with the new life that was growing inside Issei.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	32. Kendo Club and CD-Dramas

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello! Okay, just throwing this out there, but what are some other animes like Highschool DxD or just ecchi harem shows period, that you guys would like to see genderbend? I'm just curious~! Also finished season four, so what are some scenes you most want to see genderbend?

 **A/N:** New Genderbend characters in the chapter: Murayama=Masaru and Katase=Kito

* * *

 **Kendo Club**

It was lunch period and two handsome guys, who belonged to the kendo club, sat underneath a large tree, trying but failing at enjoying their lunch. "Maa, things have been kinda boring lately without _her_ , don't you think, Kito?" The one asking the question was a boy with brown hair, while the one sitting next to him had more of a cute boyish look to him with rosy pink hair, eating an onigiri.

"Ah, I guess; we've gotten so used to her peeping on us, things are dull when she doesn't show up anymore. Maa, why do you think she stopped showing up? N-Not that I m-miss her or a-anything during practice, I-I'm just curious?" stuttered Kito, wearing a frown on his face, trying to conceal his true feelings from being shown.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of them." Masaru pointed across from them, where, surrounded in a circle of a bunch of screaming and blushing girls, stood the handsome, and some even dared to say beautiful, Himejima Akihiko a.k.a The Japanese Prince, ranked the second most handsome male at Kuoh Academy.

Not too far from where Akihiko stood, Richard was in a similar position with girls from all grades, trying to get a picture of him, trying to assist him with something, or trying to deliver him their love-confession letters. All which he politely declined. The gorgeous and handsome redhead known as Gremory Richard, the King of Kuoh Academy, when it came to looks, grades, and charisma, he ranked highest above all others.

Two men whom both teens admired and idolized, yet at this moment, they couldn't help but feel a source of envy burn from within them, not because both third-years were popular, but because of them, Issei had stopped peeping in on them during their kendo practice. Never did they or any of the kendo club members ever think there would come a day when they would miss Issei's lecherous peeping when it came to getting dressed in the changing room or when she would show up for their practice, wearing a suspicious trench-coat, dressed incognito with a video camera, recording them.

"Though, despite some of her unsavory traits, she did always cheer us on," added Kito, blushing a slight bit when he remembered Issei loudly cheering him on during his practice match with Sasuke senpai. It was thanks to her cheering that he managed to win that match.

"It's not like we really ever felt strongly about her peeping. Besides... Don't you find her kinda cute?" inquired Masaru, unaware that at that moment two pairs of eyes narrowed in on him.

"W-Wha!? W-Who said I t-thought of that pervert as c-cute?! I... I mean... I guess I can agree, plus she is very passionate and supportive," shyly added Kito, when a jolt of fear made him look up and see that standing before them were both Akihiko and Richard, both wearing saccharine smiles, though their auras reminded him of the Grim Reaper coming to take their souls.

"Maa, did I just hear someone mention Issei-chan?" inquired Akihiko, a spark of lightning coming from his right hand.

"Did I just hear you mention how cute _my_ Issei-chan is?" questioned Richard, whose left hand was emitting a dark red source of energy. From that day forth, both Kito and Masaru were tormented with nightmares of Akihiko and Richard.

* * *

 **Aster and the World of R18 CD-Drama**

When Aster walked inside Issei's room, he didn't expect to find her asleep, wearing an overly large t-shirt, long brown tresses spread out on the pillow with a pair of earphones plugged into her ears. _'Issei-chan is so cute when she sleeps,'_ fondly thought Aster, before carefully making his way into the room. Once he was close enough, he watched the steady rise of Issei's chest as she slept peacefully. When one of the earphones fell out of her ear, Aster heard weird noises coming from it and curiously climbed onto the massive bed and plugged the earbud into his ear.

Though when he did, he blushed scarlet from what he was hearing, which was the voice of a man moaning, saying very erotic kinds of phrases such as: "Hime-sama, please let me kiss you. You're so cute when you moan, Hime-sama. Hime-sama, please let me put _it_ inside you." It was at this point that Aster threw the earphone out of his ear and ran out of the room. Once he made it to the living room, he began trying to calm his beating heart.

 _'Does Issei-chan really listen to stuff like that?! But... But... it's so lewd!'_ The poor innocent boy covered his face with his hands before he realized something.

"Wait, if Issei likes them so much, maybe that can help me do ecchi things with her." And so this was how Aster was brought into the wonderful world of R18 CD-dramas, which he used as learning material that would help him be more bold and confident when being intimate and flirting with Issei. Surprisingly enough, after sometime later, he put the skills he learned to use and let's just say Issei's reaction is what caused the others to begin seeing their saint priest in a whole different light.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	33. I Have A Junior

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello! Okay, I know it's been a while, but there is not that many Highschool DXD GB stories I can draw inspiration from. So I had to take a break. Also, does anyone got any ideas for the next chapter as I got none.

 **A/N:** Also I took a break reading the LN, so I got to find where I left off reading that. Also, please check out my story on Wattpad, _The Girl Who Unknowingly Became Harem Queen_!

* * *

 **I Have A Junior**

When Richard first introduced them to Gasper, just like with Aster, Issei immediately thought 'he' was a 'she,' not a cute, shut-in, cross-dressing vampire! "Kyaaa~! He's adorable! Look at those feminine long eyelashes, that cute uke voice, and how perfect he looks in our school's girl uniform!" The others were a bit taken away by Issei's reaction towards meeting Gasper; the poor first-year was having his face currently smothered in Issei's blooming bosom. His entire body couldn't help but flush red.

"Don't worry, my cute kouhai, Issei-senpai is here and will definitely protect you. Kyaa, he's just so adorable! Can I take him home, President?" Issei turned her big brown pleading eyes towards Richard, acting as if she was asking for a pet and not an actual person. Upon seeing those adorable puppy-dog eyes, Richard wanted to do nothing more than to make Issei happy, even if that meant giving her Gasper. Luckily, Issei's attention was stolen when Gasper unconsciously awakened his ability, called Forbidden Balor View.

This allowed him to stop the time of anything in his field of view as the boy was no longer in Issei's embrace. Quivering amongst a wall of pillows that was away from Issei, the tip of his ears were tinted pink. Seeing this, Issei immediately began trying to coax Gasper back into her arms, so she could cuddle him again. Meanwhile, the rest of the members were sitting down in the Occult Research Club room, listening to Richard explain the reason for why Gasper was locked up and about his ability.

Before Richard and Akihiko left for the summit meeting, taking Yumi along with them, Richard had tasked them with the responsibility of training Gasper. Issei almost knocked Xenos flat on his face when she saw him chasing the poor boy around the forest, blurting out such things as... "If you don't run faster, someone could snatch you and kill you by crucifixion. Or even worse, throw you in a pool filled with nothing but holy water on you! Stop your whining, and face your fears like a real man!" Let's not forget that he had Durandal in his hand, which caused Gasper to become even more terrified.

"That idiot..." Issei muttered, trying to fight the instinct to run over and protect sweet Gasper-kun from that idiot ex-exorcist, Xenos.

"Someone should tell Xenos that he looks more like a real vampire hunter rather than training Gasper," spoke-up Kabu, while Aster couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the poor first-year. Only when the poor boy cried out, Issei's restraint snapped and she aimed a flying kick at baka-Xenos's head.

"Stop torturing him, you idiot swordsman! Gasper-kun, are you alright?" After taking care of Xenos, Issei immediately ran over to Gasper, leaving Xenos on the ground.

"I'm so sorry that idiot swordsman scared you. Calm down, Issei-senpai is here for you," she softly reassured him, taking a kleenex from out of thin air to wipe away his tears. Gasper allowed Issei to wipe away his tears, feeling a part of him soften up to this nice senpai of his. Standing in the background, Aster couldn't help but smile as he watched Issei attend to Gasper.

"Issei-chan is so kind." In Aster's eyes, no other girl's kindness could ever measure up to Issei's. Staring at her, he couldn't help but see flowers blooming behind her as his heart sped up a beat.

"Tch, more like Gasper is the total uke-package and Issei-senpai's fujoshi instincts can't help but kick in," muttered Kabu, a red lollipop shoved in his mouth, as he watched Issei begin to fawn over Gasper once again.

"Yo, Issei!" Sona suddenly appeared, making her way over to Issei, when she paused and saw the other hugging some cute blonde girl.

"Wait a minute... Boy-obsessed Issei is hugging a girl?! Could it be... that she decided to switch teams?!" blurted out a shocked Sona, only to have things straightened out by Aster. When Xenos was finally back on his feet, the first thing that greeted him was the sight of Sona and Issei fawning and cuddling a pink flustered Gasper.

* * *

Despite their intention, their training with Gasper had somehow backfired and had no other choice but to inform Richard, who had returned. "I'm so sorry, President. I really didn't mean to take you away from your meeting," Issei immediately apologized, only to feel the warmth of his hand patting her head as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it and it's a good thing that you did call me back. There is a reason why Gasper is like this and it is all due to his past." Richard set out explaining how Gasper's father and the rest of vampire kind frowned down upon him, due to his human blood, while humans saw him as nothing more than a monster. A boy with human and vampire blood, yet neither side wanted him and both treated him unfairly. It made Issei's blood boil as she stormed inside his room.

"Gasper-kun! I know you're scared and terrified of how the world has treated you in the past. Of how you wish to not cause harm to those you love. You're gifted with a rare and overwhelming ability, so trust me when I say, I understand that feeling." Making her way inside, Issei stood close by the coffin Gasper laid inside.

"Inside of me is one of the strongest dragons in the world, and honestly it's scary. Now, I have some self-proclaimed rival that I didn't ask for. There are now so many times that I can't help but doubt myself, and... when I use this power, there is a part of me that feels as if I'm turning into something else. I'm scared, but... I want to fight at the President's side. I want to protect him. You see, when a person has something they wish to protect, they can continue marching forward no matter what obstacle may stand in their way."

"But what if you... what if you lose something precious because of that power?" From inside the coffin, Gasper spoke, clutching the cute black bunny tighter to his chest. Taking to heart each word Issei had said, in a way, both of them were similar and that made Gasper want to reach out to her.

"Rather than worrying about that, I'll concentrate on what's most important to me. I want to stand equally at the President's side. I want to protect my friends, that's all I need to worry about. At the moment, I'm still weak, but as I keep telling myself these two things, I won't worry about that. You shouldn't either, Gasper-kun. You now have friends who without a doubt will lend you their support, especially me. I know you fear your ability, but even you have something that you wish to protect, right?" The lid of the coffin came off; sitting up was a teary-eyed Gasper.

"I... I want to protect Richard-senpai! I... I want to protect my friends!" confessed Gasper, tears running down his cute pink cheeks. Issei smiled softly at the crying boy in front of her; stretching out her arms, she hugged him to her chest, softly patting his head.

"Good boy," she reassured him as Gasper continued to cry. It was at this moment that these two created a bond that was forged from their insecurities and fear, feelings that were only shared between the two of them as Issei earned herself a large spot in Gasper's heart.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of a request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	34. Valentine's Day

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so this next chapter goes out to bloodyredrose1994~! Also, I've been reading the LN again, and I just got finished with vol.13 and is now about to start on vol.14!

 **A/N:** The Bonus portion of this story was added at the last minute and I'm happy how it turned out~!:)

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

At the Hyoudou Residence, there was a tense atmosphere in the living room; none of the boys were paying attention to the action movie that was playing on the T.V., seeing how their minds were on tomorrow's date. An important day for every male in Japan, seeing how it was Valentine's Day, a day filled with cute girls giving away chocolates to their lover, crush, or simply their friends. In the past, most of them never thought much about Valentine's Day, until Issei appeared in their lives, changing their perspective on the 'love' holiday.

Sitting beside Ivan, Aster noticed the missing presence of Xenos and asked, "Where's Xenos-kun?"

"Down in the basement training, most likely still moping, seeing how Issei banned anyone from entering the upstair-floor's kitchen. And when he tried to disobey her order, he got beat up and sent away," chuckled Ivan as he retold the story.

"You know, for once I really can't blame Xenos for trying. Seeing how tomorrow is Valentine's Day, making me curious at just what our dear Issei-chan is up to, hmm," remarked Akihiko, a glint of curiosity flashed through his violet eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? She's making Valentine chocolates for me." Swaggering into the room was none other than Kuroko, jumping over the couch to take a seat next to a glaring Richard.

"Why do you think she is exclusively making Valentine chocolates just for you?" Despite the smile on Akihiko's face, his aura immediately turned hostile.

At this question, Kuroko sent a smirk in Akihiko's direction and said, "'Cause my seduction skills are far more superior than any of you amateurs. Which leaves me to say, Issei's moans are quite erotic~!" He winked, enraging all those present in the room.

"Who dared to allow you to do such lewd things to my sweet Ise?" Richard's aura was beginning to burn with rage, yet Kuroko paid not an ounce of interest to it.

"Oh, says the guy who at night can't keep his hands to himself. You tend to leave marks in very noticeable places. Never knew that the males in the Gremory family were so possessive." Richard was aware of what Kuroko was hinting at, yet some of the more innocent males, such as Aster and Ivan, were confused. Though Kabu and Akihiko seemed to get what Kuroko was talking about.

"That's different, seeing how I'm Issei's legal husband," Richard stated with confidence, not denying the marks that he had left on Issei's body nor his possessiveness.

"Hmm, that's not what Vali said. In my opinion, Vali is better suited for that role," stated Kuroko, picking up the remote, flipping through the stations as Richard's aura turned even darker at the mention of his rival stealing his position! Seeing that a big argument was about to break out between Akihiko, Richard, and his older-brother, Kabu turned on the game and began ignoring everyone else in the room, though his mind kept running back to Issei and who she was making Valentine chocolates for.

Just like Kabu predicted, an argument did break out between the three, leaving Ivan and Aster on the sidelines, having a friendly conversation with each other. It was then that Ivan remembered something very important about tomorrow. "Oh, I just remembered; tomorrow is-"

* * *

The next day, all the members of the Occult Research Club were in the room, when Issei walked in, carrying a large bag. A bag which every male in the room had their eyes glued to. Reaching into the bag, everyone watched as she pulled out a yellowed heart-shaped box, wrapped in red ribbon with a bow on top, which was handed over to a surprised Aster. This continued with Issei pulling out a variety of different colored heart-shaped boxes and handing them to different members of the Occult Research Club. Even Yumi received one, which honestly surprised the blonde, but nevertheless, expressed her thanks by giving Issei some of the chocolates which she collected from all her devoted male fans.

When Issei saw the overly large pile of chocolates that the blonde had gathered throughout the day, sitting in a corner in the clubroom, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Though such thoughts left her head when she was suddenly wrapped in an embrace by Akihiko, who expressed his thank for the Valentine chocolates, though not before whispering into her ear. "Though I appreciate Ise-chan's handmade chocolates, Ise-chan covered in chocolate would've been an even better gift. 'Cause then I would have to lick every inch of you that is covered in chocolate," he said in a deep throaty voice, causing Issei to shiver and blush from the imagery alone.

"Wait. Issei-chan, how come Xenos's didn't receive anything?" asked Ivan, after noticing his best friend's depressing aura and how he was missing a box of chocolates.

"Oh, that's because..." Removing herself from Akihiko's embrace, Issei walked over to Xenos, who had a dark cloud hovering above his head, expressing his despair of not receiving any homemade chocolates from Issei.

"That's because, in order for Xenos-kun to see my gift, he will first have to go out on a date with me~!" smiled Issei, shocking all those in the room, mainly Xenos... and Richard, who was planning on stealing Issei away, so he could have a date with her instead.

"Yeah, seeing how today is Xenos's birthday and thus he must have some birthday presents; here is the first one." Leaning forward, Issei pressed her lips up against Xenos's cheeks, which turned a nice bright shade of pink. Pulling away, Issei beamed a smile at his face and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Xenos-kun!" The swordsman never experienced such happiness than what he was currently experiencing, unable to stop himself from kissing Issei's soft lips, which did, once again, shocking those in the room.

In the background, a moping Richard couldn't help but mutter, "I can't wait for when it's my birthday. I want to be spoiled by Ise~!" He pouted like a spoiled child.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

That morning, when Issei was placing all the chocolates in their own individual boxes, she felt a presence walk up from behind her. "If I remember correctly, today is the day where girls give away chocolates for their male mates." Issei heard the voice of Vali speak, knowing that it was him the moment he entered her kitchen.

"Yeah, something like that. Why are you here, Vali? Don't tell me you came all this way for some chocolate?" questioned Issei. The only answer she received was Vali holding out his hand, answering her questions.

"So you are, well then, here you go. I heard from Kuroko that you like peppermint white chocolate so I made them for you." Issei watched when Vali opened the box and stared at the perfectly round shapes of chocolate with a red drizzle and other decorations. Taking a bite out of one of the chocolates, Vali smiled at the taste, which made Issei happy, but even she was taken by surprise when Vali reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What a good mate." He sounded so proud, and with that smile on his face, Issei found herself blushing, unable to correct him like usual.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	35. Kitty in Heat

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so this next chapter was requested by two people, so this one goes out to you guys.

 **A/N:** This chapter is based on Volume 11 when Koneko went into heat.

* * *

 **Kitty in Heat**

Issei was lying in her bed, dreaming of being surrounded by gorgeous topless men, showing off their godly muscular bodies such as well-defined abs and pecs, when she felt an odd sensation on her breast. Almost like a hand was groping it, before feeling a cool burst of air hit her breasts, nipples becoming stiff as her shirt was no longer covering them. This instantly made Issei open her eyes, only to see Kabu had crawled on top of her, shirt pulled up as his hands were groping her breast.

"Kabu-kun?!" Issei had not seen this coming. Now if this was Xenos, Akihiko, or even Richard, she wouldn't be as shocked, but this was Kabu; never had he made such a bold move on her before.

 _'It must be the influence of senpai and the others,'_ thought Issei, only to release a moan when she felt his hands begin to massage her breast. Blushing like an embarrassed maiden, Issei didn't know what to do.

"K-Kabu-kun, what are you doing?"

"Senpai is mine! I want senpai all to myself! I too can please senpai like a man!" exclaimed the boy, whose eyes made him look as if he was in some kind of a trance. His words left Issei baffled, unsure of how to respond to such a declaration, though her thoughts were cut short when suddenly Kabu leaned down and took one of her stiff nipples into his mouth. The poor brunette, who had her small B-cup chest transferred into a large C-cup, thanks to Ddraig, who said, "I can't have such a flat-chested host, see this as a thank-you gift from me."

Issei was both offended yet a little happy about Ddraig's gift; though someone should've told her beforehand that due to having large breasts, it made it hard when it came to shopping for just the right bra. Also for some reason, her breasts had become sensitive to the touch, unable to hold herself back when they were fondled or played with.

"Senpai's moans are so cute. No wonder the others are unable to hold themselves back." It was then that Issei realized how Kabu's voice took on a deeper tone. The poor boy's cheeks were flushed as he recently sucked on her nipple like a kitten seeking milk. At this point, Issei began to feel her lower region become wet. Another moan ripped forward from her mouth right when the door opened.

"Well, well, I thought as much. It seems my cute little otouto has gone into his first heat and wants to mate with Cutie-chan. Maa, gotta say this is a proud moment for me, but..." Kuroko smirked at the scene before his eyes, making his way over, climbing on the opposite side of the bed, across from Kabu, who released his mouth to glare at his older brother.

"Leave. Senpai is _my_ mate." Kabu's voice took on a very dangerous and possessive edge that made Issei shiver, while Kuroko did nothing but laugh.

"Already so possessive and even already placing a claim on her, but I doubt you know how to actually please a woman, my naive little otouto." Without any further questions, Kuroko placed himself right beside Issei, lying next to her, hand grasping her left breast, massaging it gently in his hand.

"So soft, yet still firm enough to hold an excellent shape, and those cute nipples. Pink like sakura petals. Just looking at them makes me unable to hold myself back." Licking his lips, he bent his head down, warm mouth sucking on her pink little nub; a loud lewd moan escaped from Issei. Her lower region was becoming worse as she rubbed her legs together.

"Onii-san!" Kabu called out in anger, but Kuroko ignored him, showing a pleased expression as he sucked on Issei's nipple, even moaning erotically, unknowingly causing Issei to spread her legs. Not wanting to be outdone by his older brother, Kabu went back to sucking on her nipple. The arousing feeling and the sight of having two attractive guys sucking on her nipples caused Issei to lose all rational sense.

"Ah, so cute; doesn't Issei-chan like having her breasts sucked on?" Kuroko eyes were filled with lust, talking in that husky voice of his, licking and sucking her hardened nipple while never taking his eyes off her teary-eyed and flushed face.

"Senpai is so naughty; she likes having her breasts sucked on and teased," added Kabu, feeling an aching feeling down south as a noticeable erection was starting to grow in the tent of his pants.

"N-No...I'm...Ah~!" Issei tried to deny their accusations but was having a hard time concentrating on her words, and a part of her knew that they were speaking the truth.

"Yes, she is quite the naughty Heavenly Dragon. She even has her legs spread open. Just begging me to take my hand and play with her..." Kuroko trailed off, fingers sliding themselves against her leaking folds that were staining her pink panties. Issei's eyes grew wide at the feeling of fingers. The sucking on her breasts got louder.

Kuroko increased the tempo of his fingers; Kabu was rubbing his erection against Issei's thighs, and poor Issei was close to an orgasm, and a couple seconds later the brunette was unable to hold herself back. After calming herself down, face hot and panting, the erotic sight of the two brothers pulling away from her breasts with a loud pop, eyes glossed over with lust, a thin string of saliva went from their tongues to her nipples. The poor girl was unable to handle such an overstimulation and fainted, causing Kuroko to chuckle.

"Damn, she really is too cute."

"Senpai..." whined Kuroko, still in a trance as he humped Issei's thigh. When it was obvious Issei was not waking up any time soon, Kuroko decided to be a big brother for once by dumping his little brother, who still hadn't relieved himself, in a tub of cold water. Kabu did not find the situation as amusing as Kuroko, who relentlessly teased him, laughing at his little brother's dilemma.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	36. Karma

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** New chapter! Yay! By the way, just in case some of you are wondering. Riser female counterpart looks similar to his mother, except she leaves her hair hanging down, rather than pigtails or a ponytail. Okay, so for the next chapter I'm thinking of doing a smut chapter, featuring either: 1.) Hot threesome with Richard/Issei/Akihito; 2.) Issei/Aster; 3.) Issei/Reader choice

 **A/N:** Names of Raina male-peerage that appears in this chapter: Yubelluna=(Yubel); Karlamine=(Karl); Isabela=(Idris); Xuelan=(Xueqin); Marion=(Marlon); Burent=(Buiron); Mihae=(Mikoto)

* * *

 **Karma**

"Wow, so you did move out of the Phenex castle and into your own," said Issei after taking a sip of her iced peach tea that was served to her by Marlon. Just like every member of Raina's all-male peerage, the man was handsome, standing beside him, serving his mistress a slice of french cake, was Buiron. His attractive and flirty features were the opposite of Marlon who always appeared professional and calm.

"Yes, I thought it was about time for me to move out on my own, though... my parents were not too happy with my decision." Raina showed a strained smile, remembering how both her mother and father begged their only daughter to rethink her decision and tried to talk their darling princess into staying home with them just a little bit longer, which was just another way of them telling her to stay with them indefinitely.

"Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex are very protective of ojou-sama; they love her very much and hate to see her move out of the Phenex castle," explained the extremely handsome man who was sitting beside Raina. Those long wavy purple locks fell all the way down his back, tied in a low ponytail.

Piercing seductive eyes landed solely on Raina as he fed her a piece of the cake. His attire reminded Issei of a hot Persian prince, who was never seen far from Raina's side. Opening her mouth, Raina allowed Yubel to feed her, earning a slight smile from the man who only had Raina in his heart. The guy was completely smitten with his dear ojou-sama, then again...

Sweeping her gaze throughout the garden, the brunette spotted Karl training with his sword. The cute swordsman was shirtless, nicely toned abs on display, sweat running down his muscles. He picked up a towel to wipe his face. Not that far from him, viewing the flowers, was a cute kimono wearing boy who Issei believed was named Mikoto?

The two adorable shota twins were playing tag; Idris was teasing Xueqin, getting on the boy's nerves. Even though there were a few other members who were currently missing, the one thing they all had in common was that they were all loyal and deeply infatuated with their beautiful blonde ojou-sama. When Raina's reputation hit rock bottom, instead of leaving her, they all stayed at her side. Showing that no matter what, nothing would ever trump their feelings towards Raina, something which Issei respected them for.

"Oh, I heard that you're having a rating match coming up against some snobbish noble," Issei recalled the information that she got from Richard. Once those words were uttered, Raina's, along with her peerage's, emotions did a complete one-eighty for some odd reason.

"Yeah, he is the heir of the Sallos Marquess family and is known for his very unsavory ways... I met him the other day and let's just say he proposed a bet with me. If I lose, I must marry him," Raina confessed; the gloom in her eyes said how much she was not liking the idea of becoming this guy's wife.

"He is an arrogant womanizer snob, who already has over thirty concubines in his castle. Not to mention I also heard that he can sometimes be... _aggressive_ towards his concubines." Yubel clenched his hands into a fist as Issei realized what he just hinted at and immediately became upset.

"This guy is horrible! Raina, you can't lose to this jerk! You gotta kick his ass!" exclaimed Issei, deeply worried for Raina. While the two in the past were each other's enemy, they have come a long way since that time, as Issei now saw Raina as an older sister-figure. Besides no one deserved to be abused; that was just sick and wrong!

"I would love to call the whole thing off, but he announced it publicly, putting me in a tough spot, and I was unable to back down from the bet. Ha, life is just full of karma. First, it was me who tried to force Richard into marriage with me, and now this time it's someone else who is trying to force me into a marriage," Raina sarcastically remarked. Her own situation was really heart-breaking. No one deserved to go through what she was going through.

"Raina..." For the first time ever, Issei heard Yubel call out to his mistress by name. Cupping the blonde's cheeks, staring deeply into those beautiful dark blue sparing eyes, Yubel recalled how he first met Raina. In the past, Yubel was the prince of a powerful empire, only to be betrayed by his own younger brother who was greedy for the throne. Lying in a puddle of his own blood, Yubel did not wish to die and prayed to be saved.

Eyes gazing into the scorching hot flames that consumed his chambers, suddenly the flames turned into a phoenix, piercing the sky with its cry, before transforming right before his very eyes into a beautiful young girl with golden blonde hair that pooled down her back, beautiful dark blue eyes that stared at him as if she was piercing his very soul. Calmly walking through the fire as Yubel couldn't help but think of her as a goddess, she bent down beside him and placed her warm hand gently against his cheek.

 _"You poor thing... You have truly been wronged, but I can gift you with a new life. The only thing that I ask of you is that you serve me for the rest of eternity."_ In the past, if someone had dared to make such an offer to him, Yubel would have had their head cut off. But he was dying and the woman before him was so beautiful and graceful just like a phoenix that soared proudly through the skies, that Yubel didn't mind selling his body, mind, and soul to her.

 _"I'll faithfully serve you for the rest of eternity, my mistress,"_ he said to her as that was how Yubel was reincarnated into a Devil. Back in the present, Yubel wanted nothing more than to ease away all of Raina's fears.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I refuse to let that man steal you away from me," he swore, those amethyst eyes glittering with a hint of possessiveness that was there the day Raina first brought him into her peerage. Yubel devoted everything to her; she was his goddess and it was his duty to love, cherish, and protect her. It had been a long time since Raina could gain this type of happiness which was all thanks to Issei, and no way was Yubel going to allow anything to ruin it.

Hearing such words from Yubel, the very first to be recruited into her peerage, Raina couldn't help but become a bit emotional. "Aww, you two are so adorable~!" cooed Issei, earning a smile from Yubel and a glare from Raina.

"Shut up!"

"But real talk, I really hope you beat that bastard into the ground, " encouraged Issei, bumping fists with the proud ojou-sama who arrogantly replied back by saying,

"Of course I'll win. I'm Raina Phenex, my dear. I never lose." She flipped her hair and shot Issei a wink. The brunette was happy to see Raina acting like her usual self as the two girls enjoyed the rest of their time together.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	37. Harem Queen Ise-chan Special

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** So yeah, I sorta back into the Highschool DxD fandom. Gotta find where I last let off reading in the novel series. Also listening to smutty R18 CD dramas really do help! Oh, Sona dragon-form looks similar to Erza Purgatory Armor, but less bucky as its color theme is mostly black and purple.

 **A/N:** So far I stuck between option 1 and 3! This chapter goes out to Shiranai Atsune!

* * *

 **Harem Queen Ise-chan Special**

On today's episode of Harem Queen, Ise-chan and her traveling companions, the Crimson Prince, Hellcat-kun, and K-chan, had an encounter with the evil Dominatrix Queen. The evil villainess had once again captured a handsome male so she could use her powers and force him to become one of her love-slaves. Such actions Ise-chan frowned upon and was bent on freeing all of the Dominatrix Queen's captured love-slaves.

"You won't get away with this, Dominatrix Queen!" shouted Ise-chan, earning a self-mocking laugh from the sexy blonde dressed in a tight and revealing bondage dress.

"Oh, and what can you do about it? All the handsome men in this world belong to me, the Dominatrix Queen. I'll make every handsome man I lay my eyes on my love-slave!" arrogantly declared the Dominatrix Queen.

"Forcing handsome men to become your love-slaves is shameful! If they truly love you, then you shouldn't or wouldn't have to force them against their will!" Ise-chan proudly declared, pointing her finger at the haughty villainess. "For the justice of all handsome men in the universe, I shall deliver a swift punishment!"

"Haha, I'd like to see you try, you foolish woman!"

"Ise-chan, quickly transform!" urgently yelled out the Crimson Prince when he noticed how the Dominatrix Queen was preparing herself to attack his dear Ise-chan. She sent out her love-slaves to attack the group of heroes. When one of her love-slaves tried to attack the Harem-Queen, he was immediately kicked to the side by Hellcat-kun.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on my master!"

"Darkness Dragon, give me your power, so I can fight in the name of love. Dominatrix, I'll never forgive you for turning my beloved Water Prince into one of your love-slaves!" viciously yelled K-chan, summoning forth the power of the Darkness Dragon inside of her. Suddenly black cursive markings began appearing all over her body and began glowing purple. Suddenly she was transported into a dark void of space, transforming into her famous black dragon armor, blonde hair changing into long raven locks that reached her waist, sharp narrowed eyes now a deep violet color.

"Prepare yourself to face judgment!" cooly said K-chan before fighting to defend her friends. Seeing something thrown her way, Ise-chan looked down and saw it was a tube of fancy pink lipstick.

"Ise-chan, hurry and use the Ruby Rose lipstick! You must transform now!" said the Crimson Prince. Nodding her head, Ise-chan applied the lipstick to her lips, instantly becoming glossy, as she reached up and kissed the Crimson Prince, activating her transformation into the Harem Queen! Similarly to K-chan, Ise-chan was transported into this red sparkly void of space, transforming into her red dragon armor. Her once brunette locks turned into a dark burgundy, and wide brown orbs were now fierce ruby dragon eyes.

"In the name of love, harems, and all hot bishes across the name-" the Harem Queen struck her famous pose and finished by saying "-I shall punish you!" Hearing this, the Dominatrix Queen scoffed and said to the hero,

"As if you could ever defeat me!" She summoned her twin blade swords in her hands and rushed to attack the Harem Queen. The women dueled each other, the Harem Queen dodging every time the Dominatrix used her agility and speed to try to slash her with her swords. Suddenly the Harem Queen was taken off guard by a fierce kick that sent her flying, crashing into the ground.

Seeing this, the Crimson Prince panicked and yelled, "Harem Queen!"

"Ha! Why have love when you can force someone under your rule? Your beliefs are stupid!" taunted the Dominatrix Queen, rushing in to end the Harem Queen with her swords, only to see an orb of green energy flying at her, which she had the misfortune of taking on.

"One should never force their will on another. Everyone should have the right to love who they want. I can understand your wish of wanting a harem of bishes guys to love you, but they should love you with their own free will, not by force!" Standing tall on her feet, the Harem Queen raised her hand and said, "Spell Break!" She snapped her fingers, breaking the spell that Dominatrix used to control her love-slaves.

Seeing this, Dominatrix grew furious. "How dare you break the spell I placed over my love-slaves!"

"They deserve to be free! Now prepare to face punishment! Dragon Shot!" Ise-chan held out her hand and summoned forth a green orb of energy that shot towards the Dominatrix Queen. Right before it could land a hit on the blonde, someone suddenly came to her aid and got in her way. Looking up towards the sky, the group saw a man holding the Dominatrix Queen in his arms, long raven locks flying ominously behind him as he wore a mask over his face.

"Sorry, Harem Queen, but I must interfere in today's battle. Until we meet again." Parting with those few words, the two instantly disappeared before their eyes. After leaving, the Harem Queen made her way over to the cute blonde that had caught the Dominatrix Queen's eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wondering why the boy was staring up at her with starry wide-eyes, when suddenly the cute blonde grasped her hands.

"Please allow me to serve you, Harem Queen! I love you!" Such words were spoken from the boy's heart out of his own free will. When the Crimson Prince heard the blonde's bold declaration, he immediately marched over to Harem Queen's side, pulling her away from the blonde and wrapping his arms around her possessively.

"Harem Queen is mine!" declared the Crimson Prince, causing the Harem Queen to blush a cute shade of red. Only to feel another pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"No! Master belongs to me," pouted Hellcat-kun, hugging his beloved master tightly. Standing on the sidelines watching, K-chan could do nothing but shake her head at the spectacle before her and say,

"Looks like Ise-chan has added yet another bishe to her growing harem." Thus ended this episode of Harem Queen Ise-chan! Tune in next week for another doki-doki episode~!

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	38. The King, the Queen, and the Pawn

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi everyone, I'm a little shook up at the moment. Seeing how my mom was in a car accident late this night while on her way home as a drunk driver hit her car. Thank god that she is okay, but she is shaken up.

 **A/N:** Ladies and Gentlemen this is a smut chapter, so if you find this uncomfortable turn back now. Also is there any smut beta readers out there, if so please send me a PM.

* * *

 **The King, the Queen, and the Pawn**

Issei felt something thick and hard pierce her anus hole, only to have a pair of soft lips distract her from the pain by kissing her neck. The other man cupped her soft flushed cheeks to kiss her lips as his cock shoved itself deeper into her second hole. If one was to walk into the room right at this very moment, they would have seen three figures on the bed together. Issei was partially naked, her silk pajama top raised above her breasts, her pants were lying on the floor along with the rest of the clothes that came from the two men in bed with her.

Underneath Issei lied a naked and flushed Richard, lips attacking Issei. His own cock was completely buried within Issei's hot core, slowly thrusting himself inside her as his groans were muffled by her lips. He could feel the heat that radiated from Issei's body, gently removing some of the brown locks of hair that got in her face, so he could stare deeply into those heated brown eyes. From behind, Akihiko had nothing to muffle his loud groan once he was buried inside Issei, messaging those perky, soft, ass cheeks. Her wet anus hole had no problem taking in the girth of his cock.

"Issei, you've been such a good girl tonight," Akihiko praised, hearing the erotic sound of Issei's moaning from the combined feeling of being so full on both ends. Richard kissed the sweet spot on her neck.

"Akihiko, make sure to be extra careful. I want to hear her screaming from pleasure, not pain," Richard told the handsome dark-haired male, who simply chuckled, thrusts slowing in that tight hole that made him want to lose all control.

"Ahhh... I love to hear our Issei when she is unable to hold herself back from the pleasure she's received from us," lustfully groaned Akihiko. Both boys had set a steady and slow pace; their timing was in sync. Issei was a panting mess, moans spilling from her soft pink lips that Richard was dying to kiss once again..

"She looks so adorable," praised Richard, taking one of her hard pink nubs in his mouth, sucking on it as this drew forth a loud cute squeal from Issei.

"She sounds so lovely," sighed Akihiko. Even though he was unable to see Issei's face, the sound of her cute voice and the mystery of what expressions she was making, caused his body to heat up. The lust in him tripled as Issei's voice took it up a notch when one of Akihiko's hands reached around and began groping at one of her breasts, while the other was still being lavished with attention from Richard.

"M-More... Please... Please be a little bit .. rougher with me," Issei shyly admitted, cheeks all flustered, glossy eyes filled with lust. Such a demand added with that erotic expression she was making was slowly breaking the two devils' restraints.

Obeying her orders, the two began pounding themselves a little rougher into the moaning brunette. Issei's body was stimulated by too much pleasure all at the same time. The two boys she was sandwiched in between were groaning and singing her praises, making her head feel all fuzzy and warm.

"Ise-chan is so tight and warm!" groaned Akihiko.

"Ah, she is squeezing me so tight~!" moaned Richard, eyes widening when he felt Issei feeling up his chest, hands caressing over his abs, before bending down to suck on his nipples.

"Ise!~!"

Hearing him moan out her name shot a jolt of pleasure down Issei's spine. She always felt proud whenever she was able to reduce either Akihiko or Richard into such a desperate state, counting it as a form of payback for all the teasing and sexual skills that they used on her, that always turned her into a moaning mess.

"Mou, Ise-chan is always spoiling Ri-kun but what about me? Seeing you spoil him so much-" Akihiko paused his thrusting and bent down over her back to whisper into her ear "-makes me jealous, but I know the perfect way to gain back your attention." Before Issei knew it, Akihiko was slamming his hips forward like a beast, catching Issei off guard as a loud moan was ripped from her voice. Feeling his strong hands reach forward and paw at her a soft large breast, his long silky raven locks tickled her shoulders as his lips attacked her neck.

"Akihiko... You're being a bit too rough. Don't hurt, Ise." Despite the pleasure of him slamming his hips forward into Issei's hot core, Richard was still able to worry about her well-being.

"Ri-kun, she feels so amazing~! Ah, Ise... I never want to let you go!" The horny raven was obsessed with the pleasure Issei's body was constantly feeding him, knowing the Issei felt the same by the way she was moaning and how those pretty brown orbs were beginning to roll back into her head.

"Ise, looks even cuter than when we took turns eating her out earlier. Ah, our Ise is so naughty~!" moaned Akihito, pressing Issei against his front. Issei could feel his abs touching her back, those strong hands squeezing and massaging her soft mounds. Earlier today, sometime after Issei's annual heat had hit her, Richard had placed her back against the kitchen table; the girl was so desperate that she spread her legs out wide, lewd speech spilling from her mouth.

Though once she felt those hot pair of lips suck on her hot core, she lost her speech. She buried her hands in those silky strands as they both took turns reducing her into a moaning hot mess unable to talk. Ever since Issei was brought back to life with the help of Ophis and the Great Red flesh, twice a year she undergoes a heat spell that lasts for about three days before she turns back to her normal self. Issei's heat had hit three hours ago and since then her time had been occupied by both Akihiko and Richard tending to her unfathomable sexual need.

"Ah, I'm about to cum again!" Akihiko moaned against Issei.

"So am I!" Joining him was Richard as both were hammering their cocks inside of Issei, their limits just about reached as with one last thrust, the air was filled with a loud cry from each of them as they finally found their release. Feeling their shafts pulse and release inside of her, Issei felt so overwhelmed that she passed out in Akihiko's arms.

"Ah... She finally passed out." The panting raven-haired man tried to catch his breath, smiling as he looked up at Issei's cute passed out face.

"You and I both know that this is not going to last long. When Issei's heat hits, it takes a lot to satisfy her," said Richard, fondly staring at the brunette as they took a well-deserved break before Issei woke up again.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	39. Crushes and Secrets

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** I had a lot to say, but I totally forgot it. Oh, I'm rewatching clips of Highschool DxD again! Yay! I'm going to try to introduce Cao-Cao soon, but gosh he's going to be a hard character to write. I might do a future chapter, introducing Issei many kids as well~! Another thing, I really love the Succubus Trio! Yeah, they may be perverts, but they will always have each other backs~!

 **A/N:** What are some other guys who you all would like to see Issei get all hot and heavy with? Also what scenes from the anime you all would like to see me remake?

* * *

 **Crushes and Secrets**

When Millicas first met Issei, the first word that came to mind was that she was 'cute' with her long brown hair and big chocolate eyes. He was aware that this was the woman who so bravely saved his uncle from marrying the beautiful Raina Phenex, a woman who was sought after by many noble male suitors, but in the end, she did not enter his uncle's eyes. Just like his grandfather and father, Millicas was aware that his uncle was a very handsome man, inheriting the Gremory family's crimson hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes, as he once overheard his grandmother mention that Richard resembled a combination of both his grandfather and father in their younger days.

Similarly to how Raina was the most sought after female noble, his uncle was the most sought after male. He was a man who possessed great power, looks, wealth, and nobility. He could get any girl with just the snap of his finger yet all this time he chose to remain single. Something which of course always worried his grandmother and made Millicas curious as to what type of girl could ever capture his uncle's attention. After some time, the answer to this long-time question was revealed when Issei finally made her appearance.

A normal Japanese human girl who his uncle reincarnated into a devil; even though Millicas considered Issei cute, compared to many of the noble female devils he had encountered, Issei looks were average in comparison. She didn't possess great wealth, and she came from an ordinary family, yet somehow she managed to make his uncle fall for her. The girl had accomplished an impossible task, thought Millicas as he peeked into the kitchen, spying on the two teens.

"Buchous, be careful with the batter; if you over stir it, the cookies won't taste right!" Issei stood in the Gremory castle kitchen, wearing a frilly pink apron over her Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, pointing a spatula as his uncle as she instructed him on what to do.

"Sorry, but can I just ask, why are we making cookies? You know I could've just got the chefs to make them, right?" His uncle was asking the same question that Millicas was wondering.

"It's a gift for Millicas-sama! He's been a really huge help with my devil studies ...and because he's adorable~! I just wanna hug him to my chest," squealed Issei, imagining herself hugging the adorable ball of sunshine, unaware that her outspoken desire caused Millicas to blush the same shade as his hair.

Issei was only brought out of her daze when she felt her beloved buchou hug her from behind. "Mou, then what about me? Issei has a bad habit of making me jealous," Richard huskily whispered into her ear, amusingly watching how his pawn's face turned a cute shade of red.

"B-Buchou will always be number one in my heart!" Issei blurted out; such words greatly pleased Richard. He rewarded Issei with a kiss to her blushing soft cheek that only got worse as he chuckled at her adorable expression. Watching the two, Millicas noted that this was the very first time he ever saw his uncle so affectionate towards another woman. Inwardly he wondered just what was it that made Hyudoou Issei so special, and that was when he started to get into the Harem-Queen Ise-chan series that was somewhat based on Issei's own real-life experience.

Watching her defeat villains, never giving up when the stakes were against her, fight for dreams and friends while always encouraging others, a small bud of love was born in the young Gremory's heart. Not to mention whenever Millicas met Issei in person she was so kind and nice to him, plus she had a very cute smile and always treated him to her homemade delicious cookies.

Not only was Millicas a huge fan of the Harem Queen series, but also the all-female devil group which featured Yumi, Sona, Issei, and Raina who was the last to join with his favorite girl being, of course, Issei. He found her voice both cute and charming to the ears. But what really made it a done deal was when he saw a recording of Issei's fight against Sairaorg; never had he seen such a beautiful display of strength aside from his mother and grandmother!

Millicas once heard from his father that all men in the Gremory family were addicted to two things: strong women and large oppai, though he ignored the last one. But that first point was starting to hold true as Millicas swore he was in love, watching Issei finish the match by swinging her fist forward and landing the final blow. Starry greenish-blue eyes were glued to green, mouthing softly, "Ise-oneesama is so cool~!"

At Kouh Academy, Richard was inside the clubroom, going over papers when he suddenly had a bad premonition. "Hmm, something troublesome will be heading my way soon," muttered the handsome Gremory heir, unaware that in the near future, his biggest foe when it came to winning Issei was not Vali but his own nephew. However, that was a story for another time.

* * *

It was lunch-break and Issei was hanging out with two best friends when it was Motoe who suggested that the three hang out this evening. Usually, Issei would have turned them down, seeing how life as a reincarnated devil/dragon was not easy, but today her schedule was free. So imagine her surprise when it was Matsuyo who was the one turning them down for once.

"Sorry, guys, I sorta have plans this evening." The brunette sheepishly apologized, feeling the intense probing gaze Motoe was sending her way.

"This is the third time you've used that same excuse. Are you not telling us something, Matsuyo?" interrogated Motoe, the light beaming off her sunglasses ominously as Matsuyo began to sweat. Seeing this, Issei also became somewhat curious, but before either could get any answers from Matsuyo, the school bell rang.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Picking up her bag, Matsuyo shot off like a rocket, leaving her friends behind. Pushing up her glasses, Motoe narrowed her eyes.

"She's keeping something from us," she said, before picking up her bag, telling Issei where the two should meet up after school. After school had ended, both were spending time with Motoe when something caught their eyes.

"No way, isn't that... Matsuyo?!" exclaimed the girls. The short-haired brunette standing across the street wore a pair of stylish jeans with a cute blouse and heels. The girl was certainly dressed to impress, almost as if she was on a date or something and that was when they saw a guy walk over, handing over one of two ice cream cones in his hands. Seeing that blushing smile she sent him, it only amplified Issei's and Motoe's shock of seeing Matsuyo on a date.

"I can't believe it... Since when did she get a boyfriend?!" cried Motoe, somewhat happy and jealous of her friend, wondering when will she finally get a boyfriend.

"Wait... Why does he seem familiar..." Issei asked herself, and once she got a good look at the guy, she realized why he was so familiar to her. Matsuyo's date was none other than...

 _'Bikou?!'_ Issei wanted to pass out, wondering just how in the world did those two even have the opportunity to meet in the first place.

Later that night, after walking Matsuyo home like a gentleman, the monkey youkai was in a good mood, until he was suddenly blind-folded and kidnapped in the middle of the night.

Once the blind-fold was removed the first thing to greet him was an angry Issei standing in front of him and Vali calmly sitting on the couch, drinking tea. "Umm, did I do something wrong?" asked Bikou, wondering just what on earth did he do to piss off the Harem Queen.

"What the hell are you doing with Matsuyo?! I saw you two on a date this evening, explain yourself!" demanded Issei, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Matsuyo-chan? What does she-Oh! So you finally found out, huh?" Bikou had almost forgotten that Matsuyo and the Harem Queen were friends with each other.

"Find out? Just how did you two meet in the first place?"

"Oh, it was when Vali and I crashed your academy festival. Remember what happened at the maid-cafe?" Bikou jogged Issei's memory, remembering how a few delinquents had tried to get all handsy with a few of the waitresses. Only for Matsuyo to confront them, and when they tried to get all aggressive with her, she ruthlessly beat them to a pulp. One should never underestimate Matsuyo; yeah the girl was a perv, but she was a star athlete and knew how to defend herself.

"Ah, such a display of strength was truly a work of art. Plus she was hot, so I really didn't see any harm in it!" cheerfully laughed Bikou, before noticing how Issei's aura took on a huge change, flaring dangerously around her as she glared at him.

"Absolutely not. No! No! You stay away from my Matsuyo, you perverted monkey!"

"She's mine and you can't make me!"

"Oh watch me!" screamed Issei as Vali finally had to step in and hold Issei back from destroying Bikou.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	40. Hero-Faction Debut

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Okay, so instead of doing the whole oppai jewel thing like in canon, I went a whole new route. Such as the cliche shounen route as I couldn't think of anything else and to answer ZxZ. I have read some of the Highschool DxD Ex novel but I never did finish it.

 **A/N:** Should I add M!Ophir, Chrom Cruach, and M!Gaberiel to Issei harem? Also, Issei Knight Mode Outfit Inspiration: Is Erza Rabbit Armor!

* * *

 **Hero-Faction Debut**

The guy who called himself Cao-Cao, a descendant of the famous Cao-Cao of the Three Kingdoms, suddenly appeared, the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade and the ones behind Kurama's mother's kidnapping. Without the full strength of their team, Richard's peerage had to make due with the members they had as it was up to Issei to step up and take control of the situation. Azazel made a remark, calling it her training for when she would become an independent devil which was her goal.

Issei did not want to become some flimsy damsel in distress; she wanted to fight with her own hands. She wanted to stand beside her beloved Buchou as his equal so that everyone could recognize her strength. Yeah, she wanted to be a Harem Queen, but more than that, she wanted to protect the people most precious to her. So anybody who was a threat to them was going to be taken down!

"Prepare yourself, Red Dragon Empress!" shouted three girls in school uniforms who came rushing up to Issei. Gripping the sword in her hand, Issei used the Heart-Seeking-Truth on them, a spell which revealed the truth of a person's nature and thoughts. With this move in play, Issei knew each of the girls' plans of attack and was able to launch a counter-attack.

"Wind Break!" Issei snapped her fingers, summoning a gush of powerful wind that tore through the girls' clothes and left scratches on their skin, leaving them defenseless and knocked unconscious as their bodies lay resting on the ground. In the background, Kurama, who was being guarded by Aster, was amazed by Issei's display of power.

"She's... so strong."

"Ah, that's our Issei-chan!" smiled Aster, eyes on nothing but Issei. Pride consumed his soul when he heard Kurama recognize Issei's strength. From there the battle in Kyoto began to progress, not to mention the surprise appearance of a cute blonde haired boy dressed like a wizard, holding a spellbook and a wand.

"Hello, I'm Merlin, Vali-sama wizard! Vali-sama told me to deliver a message: I told you not to get in my way." Merlin tried to mimic Vali's tone of voice, directing his gaze toward Cao-Cao before turning towards Issei. "Vali also left a message to you as well Ise-sama~! The message is: Since I have declared Issei Hyudou as my mate, she is not allowed to lose to anyone except me. That is all!"

"What kind of message is that?!" angrily exclaimed Issei.

"Hmm, so the Red Dragon Empress and the White Dragon Emperor share a relationship in this life." For some reason, Cao-Cao found this small piece of information more interesting than his own message while Issei was silently vowing to have a private conversation with Vali the next time she saw him. The battle on the bridge did not last for long as before Merlin left, the blushing boy stood in front of Issei with stars shining in his big blue eyes.

"Wow, I finally get to meet Ise-sama!" exclaimed the boy, before reaching out to grasp hold of Issei's hand. "I'm a huge fan of Harem Queen Ise-chan! I even brought all of the collectible cards and most of the merchandise! I'm also a big fan of Hell-Girls and consider you my number one idol! C-Can... Can I please have your autograph!?" He held out a pen and paper to Issei; despite the recent battle, the focus of his attention was solely on Issei.

Feeling the urge to sweatdrop, Issei, in the end, found the boy's admiration of her adorable. Reaching out, she patted him on the head. "Adorable," she muttered, causing the poor fanboy to squeal with happiness. In the background, Aster pouted, thinking there was a place for only one cute blonde in Issei's heart and that was him!

* * *

Later that night after the whole encounter with the Hero Faction, Issei, along with the church trio and Akio, were inside Matsuyo and Motoe's room, showing the slideshow of pictures everyone had taken. When Motoe saw that Akio had taken a picture of her with ice cream smudged on her cheek, she asked,

"Oi, why did you take this picture of me?"

"Because I found it interesting," smirked Akio, who seemed to always have a knack for riling up Motoe.

"You couldn't have taken a sexier picture of me?!"

Akio sighed and shot the petite girl a look and said, "Motoe... you're asking for the impossible."

"You bastard!"

Sitting beside Issei on the bed, Matsuyo smirked as she watched the two argue and muttered over to Issei, "Those two have been like this since grade-school. When are they finally going to grow up and just confess?" Issei wondered the same thing, finding this whole pulling her pigtails routine old. Suddenly everyone's attention was stolen by a picture of Issei, holding an ice-cream cone which must've smeared on her cheeks as Xenos elected himself to be the one to lick it off her.

"When the heck was this picture taken?!" exclaimed Ivan, shooting his friend a glare that the blue-haired swordsman looked away from.

"Hold up, Ivan-kun, I don't think you're one to talk," said Motoe, showing a picture of the handsome chestnut-haired teen holding a blushing Issei's hand, licking off the cream that came from the crepe she was eating. Seeing this, Xenos was now the one glaring at Ivan who sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"Ah, Aster is so bold!" remarked Akio shooting the blushing blonde a smirk. The picture was taken at a temple; standing under a branch of wisteria flowers was Issei who was admiring the view with Aster next to her. Only in this picture, his head was bent down, kissing Issei's cheek.

"It's so romantic!" Matsuyo and Motoe fawned over the picture and began teasing Issei while Ivan and Xenos were now glaring at Aster. When the rest of the Gremory group received a copy of the pictures, everyone knew that the rivalry for Issei's affection just got upgraded to a whole new level.

* * *

After regrouping and coming up with a plan for how to deal with the Hero Faction and to take back Kurama's mom, Issei was assigned to guard the young prince who, despite their sincere intentions, kept debating with them that he could take care of himself. "Look, I know that you are a prince and you have been raised to be independent and rely on your own power, but these guys are dangerous," said Issei, easing the tension in the air as it was obvious Kurama did not like the thought of others protecting him.

"So just this once, allow us to be the ones to protect you. Trust me, I know how it feels to be weak and defenseless. It sucks, but you must prioritize the situation, which is?" Issei asked the younger one who answered without hesitation.

"Okaa-sama! Rescuing okaa-sama is our top priority."

Ruffling his head, Issei shot the young youkai a smile. "See, you do understand. Don't worry, we'll definitely rescue your kaa-sama! You have my word," Issei swore to him. The absolute sincerity in her eyes left Kurama breathless, aware that those eyes spoke the absolute truth to him.

"I put my trust in you, Hyoudou Issei," said Kurama, wondering why his heart for some reason was pounding hard against his ribcage when Issei smiled at him. Once again, back at the Hyoudou Residence, Kaby felt that same premonition from earlier.

"Issei-senpai is mine," swore the short Nekomata, unwilling to allow anyone to take his place in Issei's heart. Especially since that young Rook was still determined to make Issei see him as not just her cute kouhai but as a man. Issei, on the other hand, had no clue what was taking place with these two cute shotas.

* * *

Issei was facing off against Cao-Cao; everyone else had their own opponents. Yumi and Xenos were fighting against Siegfried, Ivan was facing off against Jeanne, and Rosswald was against Heracles. Sona was handling the nine-tails fox form of Kurama's mother.

"Hmm, so this is the mighty 'Empress of Dragons' strength. Not bad, but also not enough!" he said, slicing through Issei's armor, though he had to hand it to her, the girl was quite agile as landing hits on her was not easy.

Issei winced at the pain that came from Cao-Cao's holy-spear, blood dripping from her wounds as she heard Aster worriedly call out her name, immediately using his Twilight Healing as Issei used the Phoenix Tears to help with her blood loss. "Even though you're a devil, you can die just as easily as any human. The power of my holy-spear is something you should not underestimate, especially a devil."

Staring up at the man standing across from her, Issei sighed. "You know it's a pity..."

"Ara, why do say that?"

"You're hot... but you're also a major asshole. Not even Vali is worse than you. Your spear may be able to kill me, but... I won't give you that chance!" Issei came rushing at Cao-Cao, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. The spear-wielding hero's feelings towards Issei's words was honestly a mixture of confusion.

"Hmm, why bring up the White Dragon Emperor? This is a battle between you and me," said Cao-Cao, dodging a kick that Issei aimed at his gut.

"Because even though Vali is a battle-loving-maniac, he would never resort to kidnapping someone's mother!" Stretching out her hand, Issei yelled out, "Dragon Shot!" She aimed a glowing orb of green energy at Cao-Cao who deflected it with his spear.

"It seems you two are close, despite being each other's rivals," smirked Cao-Cao to which Issei responded by saying,

"I am not his rival! Not in this lifetime! I have other things to worry about than being that guy's eternal rival!" Doing a backflip when Cao-Cao tried to decapitate her with his spear, before finding an opening, she summoned forth Ascalon to her hand which she used to slash off his arm. Only to be shocked to see him use a vial of Phoenix Tears to reattach his arm, which she learned he obtained through illegal trade.

"I'm starting to see why Vali values you so highly. You may just be the strongest Empress of Dragons to inherit the Red Dragon Empress's powers." Despite being so deeply engaged in battle with each other, Cao-Cao couldn't help but marvel Issei's strength. Usually, Issei would love being complimented by such an attractive looking guy, but this time she could not, seeing how not only did he kidnap Kurama's mother but he had caused harm to befall her friends.

The sight of her fallen comrades being so rudely tossed at her feet by the three members of the Hero Faction caused something inside Issei to snap. This caused Issei to yell out as her mind suddenly blacked out and next she saw herself standing inside a crimson chamber. Sitting upon a gold tower platform was a throne.

"So you have finally arrived." She heard Ddraig's voice and from her position below she could make out a stunningly beautiful woman with floor-length flowing burgundy hair standing in front of the gold throne encrusted with rubies. The woman had sharp emerald eyes, and the only thing that covered her voluptuous body was a thin, sleeveless short white dress.

"Ddraig?!"

"Ah, this is your first time seeing me in my human form. In my past, I was known as the Empress of Dragons. Barely anyone was my foe and I bowed to no one." Ddraig's voice echoed throughout the chamber as she descended down the gold platform. Her mighty presence caused Issei to be in awe of such a graceful and strong beauty. Once she was in front of her, Ddraig's height towered over Issei, smirking at the speechless look her host was giving her.

"You are truly unlike any host I have ever encountered. Never have I had a host that lusted for men the way you do, but... you are true to yourself. No matter what obstacle you must face, you face it with grace. You acknowledge your own weaknesses and strive to become stronger. You have unlimited potential in you... and it's now time that you unlock that potential." Snapping her fingers, Issei saw a chest floating in front of her.

"Instead of letting your emotions get the best of you, remember what you wish to protect, Hyoudou Issei," said Ddraig, pointing out Issei's own flaw to her of losing control last time because her emotions were out of control.

"Only you can control your own emotions. Now tell... what is it that you wish to protect? Shout it out loud and unleash your true potential!"

"What I wish to protect are my friends... my beloved Buchou... and everyone else who is precious to me!" shouted Issei, causing the chest to fly open and a red orb of energy merged itself with Issei. Seeing this, Ddraig poked Issei's forehead, a smirk graced her beautiful face.

"Go out there and show them the real power of the Empress of Dragons." She parted with these last words.

Back in the real world, a ripple of powerful energy was emitted from Issei who was shielded inside a glowing red orb. She shook the sky when, from within the orb, a powerful roar of a dragon could be heard from miles away.

"A d-dragon roar?" stuttered Heracles, bracing himself against the powerful windstorms.

"Such terrifying power! Is this really the Empress of Dragons?!" fretfully exclaimed Jeanne.

"She really is interesting..." The only one who remained calm was Cao-Cao, though even he was shot with fear when within the orb of energy, he could sense a dreadful pair of dragon eyes that pierced him with a glare. Staring at his hand, he saw it shaking and his heartbeat had increased.

From within the orb a shout of, "Mode Change: Welsh Bishop!" could be heard as the orb dispersed into tiny fragments, showing Issei in her red dragon armor. The only difference was her aura was more fearsome, eyes emerald just like Ddraig's human form.

"For hurting my precious friends, I'll pay you back ten times fold! Take this, Dragon Blast!" Holding out her right hand, a large green magic spell appeared and a blast of powerful energy shot out of it. It pierced through the landscape; even the members of the Hero Faction were amazed by the destructive power she had just displayed.

"I'm not done just yet! I'm coming for you, Cao-Cao! Mode Change: Welsh Sonic Knight!" The armor that concealed Issei's breasts and groin changed into a two-toned dress with a collar that was mostly red and lined with fancy gold details. It was sleeveless with a gold breastplate and left open in the middle. She gripped Ascalon in her hand.

Issei shot off like a crimson comet, and with a slash of her sword, she sent Cao-Cao flying miles away. But this didn't keep the hero down for long. Rushing forth with his holy-spear, he aimed it at Issei, who yelled out, "Mode Change: Welsh Dragonic Rook!" Once again Issei's armor transformed, becoming bulkier in appearance with massive arm gauntlets that she used to block Cao-Cao's spear.

"Your first mistake was hurting the people I love! Your second mistake..." Issei swung back her fist before bringing it forward. "Was underestimating me!" She swung it forward, knocking Cao-Cao off his feet, pummeling him into the ground.

"I, the Empress of Dragons who you shall bow down before; Cao-Cao, prepare to face my wrath!" Issei was about ready to charge towards Cao-Cao when the appearance of a green Chinese dragon with an old man riding on his back interfered.

"Oh, so this is the might of the Empress of Dragons. Terrifying!" remarked the old man, holding a pipe in his hand as he looked Issei up and down. Then he looked towards Cao-Cao and began scolding him, offering his assistance to join the battle on her side. After agreeing, Issei watched the man easily take out Siegfried and effortlessly defended himself against Cao-Cao.

Seeing the situation was lost in their favor, the Hero Faction decided to make a quick retreat, something which Issei was not going to allow happen! "Just one shot! All I need is one!" Hand outstretched, Issei shot forth a Dragon Blast, hitting Cao-Cao dead in his eye.

"Hyoudou... Issei!"

Issei merely responded to Cao-Cao's enraged look with a smile and a wink, shooting a finger gun straight at him. Such actions only fueled Cao-Cao's rage, ready to activate his Truth Idea, until Siegfried stopped him. "Hyoudou Issei... I will not forget this injury you left on me! I'm interested to see just how strong you'll be the next time we meet!" Cao-Cao parted with these words, and his feelings towards his powerful opponent roused forth complicated feelings from within him. He wielded a strong desire to battle against Issei once again.

After the Hero Faction left, Issei placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "That guy is definitely worse than Vali. Something tells me he's not going to leave me alone."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	41. Preparing for the School Festival!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This was supposed to be the match between Sairaorg and Issei, but that will be the next chapter. To answer ZxZ even though I haven't finished reading the novel, I already know what happens and about Issei future children. The wiki spoil everything for me, lol! Plus, not all the children will be canon to the light-novel and F!Issei is a great mom.

 **A/N:** Ophir, Chrom Cruach, and Gabriel will not be added, but what about Gasper? I've so totally been obsessed with Houkai Impact 3 Himeko Soundtrack Song. Despite the fact that I never once played the game! XD

* * *

 **Preparing for the School Festival!**

The excited screams of children and beloved fans could be heard. Upon an open stage located outside stood Issei in a sailor school uniform. Brown locks were pulled into pigtails, frustrated eyes glaring up at her arch-enemy the Dominatrix Queen. "You'll never get away with this, Dominatrix Queen!" yelled Issei, resulting in a dark chuckle to come from Yumi.

"Watch me steal away your beloved Crimson Prince right before your very eyes!" arrogantly gloated Yumi, dressed in a sexy villainess attire that always got a lot of praise from her male fans. Right beside Yumi was Richard in his Crimson Prince costume; bondage rope held him hostage to a chair.

"Ise-chan, don't risk yourself for me! Run away!" cried Richard, though inwardly he was cursing his older brother for putting him into this situation. Issuing a deep chuckle, Yumi swung her sword at Issei, right on time as special effects for an explosion took place. Acting like she was just injured, Issei faked struggling to pick herself off the ground.

"You can do it, Harem Queen!"

"Don't let the Dominatrix Queen steal away the Crimson Prince!"

"Dominatrix Queen, we love you~!"

"I'll never leave behind my comrades... Especially when they are bishounens!" yelled Issei as she rushed forth and kicked aside the Dominatrix Queen before rescuing the Crimson Prince. Once the ropes were undone, the Crimson Prince took out the Harem Queen's famous Ruby Rose lipstick.

"Ise-chan, transform into Harem Queen and defeat Dominatrix Queen!" he urgently told the brunette, watching as she nodded her head and applied the tube of lipgloss to her lips before pressing her lips to her beloved Crimson Prince, activating her transformation. Flashing red lights shined on Issei; after going through a fancy transformation scene, Issei descended the stage in her red armor.

"In the name of love, harems, and all hot bishes across the world-" the Harem Queen struck her famous pose and finished by saying "-I shall punish you!" Fans excitedly screamed out her character's name as the Dominatrix Queen and the Harem Queen faced off against each other. In the end, it was the Harem Queen who won the battle, thanks to her beloved fans who were cheering her on.

Once the show was over, both Yumi and Issei had changed out of their costumes backstage in the middle of their break. "Ah, I see you're still famous as ever, Hime-chan!" Issei teased her beautiful blonde friend, who only pouted at the nickname that she strongly disliked.

"You have just as many fans as I do, Ise-chan. Sona and Raina were first a part of this special live-program of Harem-Queen Issei-chan but was busy with other work, so only you, Buchou, and I were assigned to appear. I must admit, it's always fun performing with you, Ise-chan~!" Yumi shot Issei a smile which caused the brunette to feel a little sheepish, only to be caught off guard when Yumi ambushed her with a hug.

"Y-Yumi?!"

"Ise-chan... You truly are too adorable~! Mou, I'm starting to feel really jealous of Buchou and the others," pouted Yumi, arms wrapped tightly around the blushing brunette. Even though Issei was mainly into guys, even she couldn't resist Yumi's enchanting beauty with those long silky blonde locks and big blue glittering eyes. Always so graceful and flawless, the exact image of a fairytale princess.

 _`Ah, I'm walking into dangerous territory here! I must think of an exit strategy before Yumi makes enter the Yuri route!'_ Issei told herself. Coming up with a fake excuse, Issei quickly exited out of the room. Once she was outside, Issei was walking around when she heard the sound of a little girl crying. Immediately Issei took off towards the direction she heard the crying and saw that a little girl had somehow scraped her knee on the ground.

The little girl was still crying when she suddenly felt lifted up into the air and saw a pair of eyes staring down at her. "Everything is going to be okay." Seeing those familiar pigtails and sailor uniform, the little girl's eyes widened in shock to see that her idol had come to her rescue.

Once inside the building, Issei brought the little girl into a room and got out the first aid kit to patch up her wound. Once a bandaged was placed securely over the injury, Issei wiped away the little girl's tears. "There, now you're all healed up!" Seeing the smiling face of her idol caused the little girl to blush as she reached out and grasped Issei's hands.

"I... I r-really love Harem Queen! She never gives up and always fights for what she believes in! In the future, I wish to grow up and be just as strong as her!" proclaimed the little girl; big innocent orbs looked at Issei as if she was her entire world. Such pure admiration left the brunette speechless, seeing how never once did Issei think of herself as a role model for other people.

Such roles belong to people like Yumi, Buchou, heck even Sona was a worthy role model, yet staring into the gaze of this little girl, Issei felt compelled and issued a response. "Don't worry, you'll definitely grow up and become just as strong as Harem Queen. But remember, Harem Queen doesn't just fight with her fists but with what's in here!" Issei pointed to the girl's chest, right where her heart lied beating underneath.

"Really?!" A wide smile broke out on the little girl's face, earning a smile from Issei.

"You betcha!" Peeking into the open crack in the door, Ivan had witnessed the entire scene and found the whole thing endearing, hiding a smile when he watched the two bump fists.

"Issei-chan, you really are an amazing woman."

* * *

The only reason Issei had journeyed down to the first-year hall was to check in on Raine. Peeking inside his classroom, Issei wasn't that shocked to see him crowded by a bunch of squealing girls, knowing that by the end of the day he was definitely going to have his own fanclub. After calling him out into the hallway, Issei somehow found herself caught in a tug-of-war game between him and Kabu.

Ever since Raine moved in with them, there had been some type of animosity between the two, always glaring at each other whenever they were caught in the same room as Issei. "You dumb fried-bird, Issei-senpai is mine. So back off." Kabu glared at Raine, pulling Issei to his side.

"How dare you insult a proud member of the Phenex Clan, you low-class cat!" insulted Raine, pulling Issei to his side. Standing in the middle, Issei was helpless as she watched the two argue over her.

"Ano, though I feel quite flattered to have such precious kouhai fighting over me, you're starting to hurt my arms."

"You heard, Issei-senpai, so let go," ordered Kabu.

"You let go first!"

Issei just wanted the pain in her arms to stop, which her beloved Buchou must've read her mind. He chopped both first-years on the head, before scolding them for their actions. Seeing Issei rub her arms, both first-years immediately apologized and blamed the other for her harm.

"You're the one who harmed Issei-sama!"

"How dare you place the blame on me, you annoying fried-turkey."

"If you two don't stop, I promise you that you will not like the punishment I will deal out to you later." Richard threatened the two, wearing a smile on his face that sent shivers down the two first-years' spines. This wasn't Issei's first time seeing this darker side of her beloved Buchou as she also found this side of him scary.

"Buchou can truly be scary at times."

* * *

Issei was in the middle of helping out Aster and Yumi set up things for the school festival when she was called aside by Richard. Explaining to her how Sairaorg's butler had a favor to ask of her as Issei soon found herself back in the Underworld, riding in a limo alongside the Gremory heir. "It was my mother who received the request. You remember how my mother is from the Bael clan, right?"

Issei nodded her head. "If I remember correctly, Buchou and Sairaorg-san are cousins."

Crossing his leg, peering out into the beautiful scenery of the Sitri territory that past them by, Richard responded. "Sairaorg's mother is one of the seventy-two pillars, the Vapula Clan. They carry the symbol of the lion."

Hearing this, the fierce and proud image of a roaring lion came to Issei's mind. "Lion, huh? It really fits him well," commented Issei. It did not take long for them to reach their destination as both Richard and Issei were greeted at the door by Sairaorg's butler who brought them into a clean and well-furnished room. Hearing a beeping noise, Issei saw that it came from a heart monitor. IV bags were connected to the pale woman lying on the bed.

"This is Lady Misla Bael, Sairaorg-sama's mother." The butler gestured to the youthful-looking woman on the bed. "I was the one to call the both of you here today. Sairaorg-sama is unaware that I issued a request for the both of you, but I beg of you..." He turned towards Issei, desperately in need of hope, bowing his head down to her.

"Please lend us your strength to awaken Lady Misla."

"Awaken?"

Seeing Issei's confused expression, Richard took it upon himself to explain Sairaorg's backstory, stating how when he was born, Sairaorg did not inherit the Bael's Clan Power of Destruction. Thus resulting in him and his mother to be treated badly by members of the Bael Clan, including his own father. Eventually, the two were sent to the countryside of the Bael territory, where Sairaorg's mother took it upon herself to raise her son on her own. Only after some time had passed, she had the misfortune of going into a coma, which Sairaorg's butler had stated was a common disease faced by Devils in which they would remain comatose and eventually die.

"I heard that you have the power to peer into a person's true nature and thoughts. Can you peer inside Lady Misla's heart, and see if you can hear her voice? Please tell her that Sairorga-sama misses her terribly and wishes that she will awaken," said the butler. Such a request put a lot of pressure on Issei.

"She truly is a strong woman." Issei stared at the woman on the bed before pointing her eyes over to the butler. "I'll see what I can do... but even I'm not sure if this will work or not." She told him honestly to which he nodded in understanding.

"We can at least try." The old guy was desperate and Issei truly wanted to help out, though even after she used the Heart-Seeking-Truth spell on Sairaorg's mother, she heard nothing. Issei did it at least four more times, before apologizing to the sullen face of Sairaorg's butler.

"You did your best Ise-chan and that's all that really matters." Richard tried to cheer up his dear pawn, not liking seeing Issei so down on herself. The two were outside sitting on the bench, peering out into the large lilypad lake, feeling bad that she was unable to help.

Hearing footsteps come their way, the two saw Sairaorg. "I heard what happened and truly thank you for trying to help."

"Maa, I wasn't that much help." Issei sheepishly scratched at her cheek. Stepping beside her, Richard bowed and apologized for telling Issei about his past.

"Don't worry about it, such a story is common in high-rank devil families. Besides..." Sariaorg took one step closer to Issei and peered down at the girl with a serious gaze, voice firm.

"I don't want your pity and definitely do not want this to interfere with our upcoming match. I want you facing me at your best." Faced with Sairorg's smoldering intense gaze, Issei quivered in excitement. The sheer power this man emitted sparked something alive inside of her; a predatory glint entered her eyes as she responded to Sairaorg.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to pound your ass into the ground," cockily responded Issei, baring her fangs as narrowed emerald eyes glared at the man standing before her. It took a second for Issei to realize her own actions and instantly reverted back to normal. Both Sairaorg and Richard had been taken by surprise at Issei's outburst when Sariorg chuckled.

"Much better, that's the response I like! Let's hold nothing back when we faced each other." He smirked, amused at how Issei still felt embarrassed over her little outburst.

Once back in the limo, Richard silently peered over at Issei, emotions in turmoil. Lately, Richard found himself placed in a tough situation. He knew he was in love with Issei yet didn't know how to confess to her and when he saw her interaction with Sairaorg, Richard felt threatened.

Threatened to have his place in Issei's heart stolen by another, especially someone stronger than him. It was funny how for the first time in his life, Richard actually felt insecure towards someone who was not his older brother. The first time was when Vali made his appearance and later expressed a romantic interest in Issei. Now Sairorg had appeared and Richard was starting to have that same uneasy feeling that he felt with Vali.

For now, Sarigorn was only interested in Issei's strength, but Richard knew how Issei tended to make all her male rivals fall in love with her unintentionally. Enthralled with her beautiful display of strength, invoking their interest in how she never backed down even when her back was pressed against the wall. Always going on about being the queen of her harem of bishounen boys when deep down inside, Issei only wanted to protect those who were precious to her.

Willing to selflessly risk it all for their sake, all characteristics that Richard fell in love with. He did not want to lose to Vali, Sairaorg, and anyone else! _'I will not lose,'_ vowed Richard, feeling something touch his shoulder and saw it was Issei's head. The brunette had fallen asleep, unaware when the Gremorory heir bent down and kissed his precious pawn on the forehead.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	42. True Queen Awakens

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** This chapter took a lot out of me, I was going to add the school festival scene but decided to that in a separate chapter. When it comes to the girl's gender-bent counterpart, they are stronger and a tab bit more ruthless compared to their female counterparts. Also, Fem!Issei is a beautiful badass queen!

 **A/N:** Shiranai-I also wished there were more female characters like Fem!Issei as well! I haven't made it yet to Elmenhilde, but I have seen a picture of her and I think her male adult self would so resemble Karlheinz from Diabolik Lovers! Also, Gasper doesn't grow romantic feelings for Issei until after the whole vampire arc. Currently, he only looks up to her like a big-sister figure. Song: Pretear-White Destiny. Issei Queen Form was inspired by Artoria Pendragon (Ruler) stage 3!

* * *

 **True Queen Awakens**

Lying in the nurse's office, Issei contemplated the words her beloved Buchou said to her after Lady Phenex left Raine in their care. She was in the middle of sewing her maid costume when he appeared. At first, Issei was concerned, catching sight of the troubled look in his eyes when he sat down next to her and gently grasped her chin. "Did you know you call everyone else by name, except when it comes to me; it's always Buchou!? Do you only see me as your Buchou and nothing more?" he asked her, sapphire blue eyes yearning for an answer along with something else.

Faced with such a look, Issei was honestly left speechless and didn't know how to answer. Luckily she was saved by Aikhiko-senpai who called Richard away, saying how Sora-kaichou needed him for something. _'Of course, I love Buchou, what girl doesn't, but...'_ Issei was referring to Richard's popularity, the man that all the girls fawned over. He was handsome, smart, and just so perfect that Issei had a hard time seeing such a man having feelings for her.

"Ise-chan~!" Issei heard a flirty voice call out to her and saw Akihiko standing by her bed before suddenly joining her.

"Akihiko-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Something has been bothering you lately and something tells me it's more than likely Ri-kun, right?" Akihiko guessed correctly, reaching a hand out to caress Issei's cheek. "Ise-chan... Have you ever fallen in love before?" asked Akihiko as Issei couldn't help but be reminded of Yuuto.

"I wouldn't say love... but I really liked him. Well, I should've known such a guy, who was clearly out of my league, wouldn't truly like me. I mean, clearly I'm nothing special." Thinking of her experience with Yuuto brought up Issei's own insecurities, something which Akihiko was not having, caging Issei with his arms as he peered down into her big brown orbs.

"Don't you dare ever think of yourself that way. You are special, kind, and beautiful. Don't let what that bastard did to you ruin your self-worth because... I like Issei-chan just the way she is~!" Akihiko landed a soft kiss on her cheek, smirking when he saw her blush adorably. Such a cute reaction made him want to kiss her, too bad he was suddenly pushed to the floor by a certain blonde priest.

"I also really like Issei-chan!"

"I also like Ise-senpai!" Appearing at Aster's side was Kabu, only to be joined by Raine.

"My heart has nothing but Issei-sama in it!"

"Hey, I liked Issei before all of you!" excitedly exclaimed Ivan who walked in alongside Xenos.

"I only have the mother of my future children at heart," proudly declared Xenos.

Picking himself up off the ground, Akihiko shot Issei a smirk, "See, Issei, you are special and loved by many!" Issei's face was red like a cherry but despite that, she was overwhelmed from receiving their sincere feelings towards her. The pain from Yuuto's betrayal disappearing, she was happy to be surrounded by people who actually liked her for being just herself.

* * *

Before the big match between the Gremory group and Sairaorg, both Sona and Raina came to send their regards. "Both Raina-chan and I ended our rehearsal dance practice with Serafall-oneesama early to cheer you on," said Sona. Ever since Hell-Girl's popularity began sky-rocketing, Serafall came up with the idea for the girls to perform their first big concert together.

Which was why all the girls had been busy preparing for the big event, which thankfully took place after Gremory and Sitri's group rating game match. "Hyoudou Issei, as the third heir to the Phenex Clan, I order you not to lose!" proudly ordered Raina, leaving Issei and others in the room to sweatdrop at the arrogant ojou-sama.

"Really? That's how you plan to cheer me on?" questioned Issei as Raina blushed adorably once she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"I... have never done this before," the Phenex princess admitted, causing Issei and Sona to comment.

"Ah, adorable." The girls patted their friend on the head. After getting over her embarrassment, Raina turned her attention towards Richard.

"This battle between you and Sairaorg has garnered a lot of attention. I'll only tell you these two words... Don't lose," Raina said to him. The two had known each other since they were children and even though Sora was outstanding when it came to strategic skills, Richard had the heart of a king, charismatic, had integrity, and knew how to issue out orders and receive complete loyalty from his peerage.

Even though Richard was still a beginner in the Rating Games, Raina knew she would have to keep an eye on him in the future. Smiling as if he could read her mind, Richard said his thanks to Raina who arrogantly flipped her hair and turned away from him. Right before the two girls took their leave, Sona yelled out to Issei. "Go out there and give that guy hell!" After waving them goodbye, Issei felt so happy to have such encouraging friends before regrouping back with her Richard and the others.

Before stepping out into the opening, everyone from the Gremory group could hear the thundering screams of excitement from the audience that came to watch the match. Turning towards his peerage, Richard said to them, "Today I will not be talking to you as your friend or buchou, but as your king." Richard made eye contact with each member of his peerage, voice firm and holding absolute authority.

"This will be the toughest match that we have ever faced. Many people here probably don't expect us to win, but today we will prove them wrong. 'Cause as your king, I will push you forward so that we achieve absolute victory. So don't expect me to be soft on you today." This was the side of Richard that always left Issei both in awe and somewhat terrified of him.

"Maa, Buchou's dark side is showing itself today. You are our king; we swore our loyalty to you. If you order it then we will obey." Despite the flirty smile Akihiko wore on his face, his eyes spoke a different story, serious at the same time they displayed his allegiance towards his king. After hearing the rest agree with Akihiko, Richard turned towards his precious Pawn who had remained silent.

"My King, your order is my command." Cupping his face, Issei peered into the gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that made her fall in love with this magnificent man. "If your wish is a victory... then I will deliver it to you." Issei filled Richard with utter pride, proud to have such a woman at his side.

* * *

In the first match, it was Yumi against Sairaorg's knight, which she won gracefully. Issei had noticed when she was training her Welsh Sonic Knight's mode against Yumi how the blonde had gotten more fast and agile with her attack, wasting no movements before going in to deliver the finishing blow. "Since my king has ordered it... I can not lose." Wielding two dual sabers in her hand, after Yumi unleashed her Balance Breaker, she summoned several Holy Sword-wielding Dragon Knights to her aid.

In the second match, it was Rosswald and Kabu who were summoned into the battle. The two were facing off against one of Sairaorg's knights along with one of his rooks. The enemy was a formidable opponent; even Kabu in his Nekomata form was having a tough time defending against the opponent attacks. It was a good thing he had Rosswald lending him a hand; the mighty Einherjar was not only proficient in magic but in combat as well.

Rosswald messed up when he for a second left his guard down, leaving an opening for Sairaorg's rook Gandoma to land a blow on him. Only to have Kabu sacrifice himself, but not before saying, "Buchou's victory... is now in your hands." Seeing his fellow companion so bravely sacrifice himself, gripping his spear Rosswald mercilessly eliminated his enemy.

The third match had a hilarious start with Sairorg's sexy bishop trying to seduce her with a stripping show to which Issei responded. "Wrong! Wrong! There is a sensual flare of elegance a man must have when it comes to the art of seduction! You, my good sir..." With one swing of her fist, Issei sent the guy flying into the sky. "...have failed!"

The rest of the Gremory group responded by saying, "That's our Issei-chan!" The match after consisted of Xenos and Gasper-kun, both who were very popular as Issei could still hear the squeals of girls shouting the handsome swordsman's name, along with all of Gasper's male fans who were captivated by his adorableness and cross-dressing ways.

The two started off strong, but it was in the middle of the match when the two started struggling. Watching her poor Gasper-kun get thrashed around by Sairaorg's rook Ladora almost caused Issei to lose control of herself. Even her silent and strong Buchou was having a hard time watching the match. "I am a member of the Gremory household. It was Issei-senpai who told me... if a person has something they wish to protect, despite what obstacles stand in the way, they'll risk it all to protect them. So... I won't let you harm my friends or get in the way of Buchou's victory!"

Seeing such courage displayed in the usual easily frightened young vampire caused pride to swell within Richard and Issei. "You have truly grown, Gasper," said Richard, after watching Gasper sacrifice himself so that Xenos could land the finishing blow, earning their team a win.

When it came to Akihiko's match, Richard felt for his friend as he could picture Akihiko's own frustration from being defeated even with the struggle he put up. "Don't worry, Buchou, I'll definitely get revenge for Akihiko-senpai," vowed Issei, resting her hand over his shoulder. For the next match Sairaorg finally made his appearance as the ones against him were Rosswald, Yumi, and Xenos.

Issei had to hand it to the three; they put up a good fight but in the end, they were no match for him. Even after Rosswald went into his whole 'Berserk' mode, boosting his physical strength with pure magic that left even Sairorg amazed at such a display of strength. Not to mention that in this form, Rosswald became cruder and ruthless. "You fucker, you'll pay for what you've done!" Seeing the polite and straight-laced Rosswald use such crude language honestly shocked Issei and she wasn't alone.

"So this was what Odin was trying to warn me about when I first accepted Rosswald in my peerage." Richard was reminded of a conversation he had with the mythological god. Not expecting that this was what the old man was trying to warn him about.

* * *

The main event had finally come; Issei was in the middle of doing battle with Sairaorg. Richard was holding his own against Sairaorg's pawn, who later revealed himself to be one of the thirteen legendary Longines, Regulus Nemea, who was now in Sairaorg's possession. But somewhere in the battle, Regulus decided to fight dirty by attacking Issei in her blindspot while she was still in the middle of fighting Sairaorg.

"B-Buchou!" Issei called out after watching her beloved buchou take the blow that was meant for her. Holding his head in her lap, Issei immediately took out the Phenex Tear to heal him.

"Buchou... why would you do such a thing? You are my king! I'm the one who's supposed to sacrifice herself for you!" cried Issei as Richard reached and caressed her tear-stained cheek.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to the woman I love..." He finally confessed the words he so dearly had been wanting to tell her all this time. He wished it was under better circumstances, watching how those fierce emerald orbs widened in shock at his confession.

Issei honestly didn't know how to react as she was only brought out of her stupor when she heard Sairaorg call out to her wanting to restart their battle. Treasuring Richard's bold confession in her heart, Issei got back on her feet. Using Regulus' power, Sairaorg transformed into his Balance Breaker form. Restarting their battle, this time Issei could barely land a blow but nevertheless defended herself against Sairiorg's attacks.

When he delivered a punch so strong that bits of Issei's armor chipped off as she flew and landed on her back. All the strength in her body vanished, fighting to make herself stay conscious. _'Damnit! I can't lose! Not now! Not like this! ...I must protect Buchou and give him my reply...'_ Issei told herself, vision going dark, hearing a strange voice call out to her in the darkness.

"This battle isn't over just yet, partner." Opening her eyes again, Issei saw herself back in Ddraig's throne room, the mighty Empress of Dragon sitting upon her throne, holding a blue gem in her hand that she tossed towards Issei.

"This came from Albion, use it and awaken," ordered Ddraig.

"Awaken? What do you mean by that?!" questioned Issei.

"You're not finished evolving just yet; you still have one more form to awaken," Ddraig said to her when suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone singing.

 _I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future ( **Raina** )_

 _I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world ( **Sona** )_

"Wait... Those voices... Raina and Sona?! Isn't this the opening song of Harem Queen Ise-chan!?" Issei had sung alongside them long enough to be able to distinguish their singing voices. Hearing this, Ddraig smirked.

"Dragons are known to become empowered through the power of singing," said Ddraig, listening to the singing voices of Sona and Raina.

 _I'll reach out my hand freely to grasp destiny ( **Raina** )_

 _There's no decided tomorrow_

 _Even being quiet, I know that our meeting on that day wasn't by chance_

 _In your distant eyes, I felt eternity ( **Sona** )_

Ddraig found both girls' voices soothing to listen to. Opening her eyes to stare down at Issei, she threw the blue gem towards the girl who caught it. "That should help you evolve. Ah, it seems even the cheers of your adorable fans have now joined in," remarked Ddraig as Issei began hearing the young voices of her devoted fans encouraging her.

"Harem Queen!"

 _As the cold wind shines through the beautiful fading sunset ( **Sona** )_

 _I just barely hear your soft voice_

"Harem Queen, I believe in you!"

 _It hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate ( **Raina** )_

 _The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief_

"Don't give up just yet, Harem Queen!

 _I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future ( **Sona** )_

 _I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world while holding your hand_

Amongst all the voices of children calling out to her, Issei's ears perked when she picked up on a familiar voice, calling out to her. "Please get up, Harem Queen! No matter what, you never give up, so please do not give up now!" yelled the same little girl Issei had helped out during the special program of Harem Queen Ise-chan.

Able to sense all of their love and support, Issei clenched her fist as tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't lose here. I can't let them down... but more than that, I have to tell Buchou... that I love him!" yelled Issei as the blue gem in her hand started to glow and merge itself with her.

Smirking at the ball of red and blue energy that concealed Issei, Ddraig only had one last thing to say, "It's time for the Queen to finally reveal herself." Just like before when Issei first evolved, waves of energy were emitted from the orb that concealed her. Back with the audience, Ivan was hyping on the children who were waving their glowing toy light-sticks; Sona and Raina were still singing.

A second later, Issei's voice could be heard from within the orb. "Fret in fear and feel my power. I, the mighty Empress of Dragons who all bow down before, prepare yourself and face my judgment - Cardinal Crimson Queen!" Similar to a cacoon, the orb shattered into thousands of shiny pieces that resembled rose petals. Amidst the shower of petals, Issei's new form was revealed.

Issei's chest armor had transformed into an elegant and sleeveless, crimson leotard with gold accents; blowing in the back was a long floor-length cape. A crimson detached collar was worn around her neck as the armor down at her feet turned into a pair of sleek crimson armor heeled boots, same with the ones on her arms. On top of her head was a crimson and gold crown that jutted out and embedded on each pointy tip was a ruby.

Dangling ruby diamond earrings were attached to her ears as this form caused all who saw it, be overwhelmed with awe at her beautiful appearance. "Crimson, just like his hair. Very fitting," smiled Issei, feeling Richard's eyes on her as he must've figured out the same thing.

"For the sake of those adorable children, for my friends who have cheered me on and fought so bravely, and... for the man that I love, I will defeat you, Sairaorg!" Issei declared out loud. Hearing such words caused Richard's heart to become overfilled with happiness, wanting to do nothing more than embrace Issei at that very moment.

Released from her back were a pair of crimson wings that detached themselves and reappeared before her like a pinwheel that was charging itself up with energy. "Crimson Annihilation" Shooting forth was a massive crimson blast of energy that Sairaorg was able to defend against. Seeing how this wasn't able to bring him down, the lion and dragon began duking it out with each other. Exchanging fist for fist, kick for kick, the impact of blows creating thundering sound effects.

In the end, Issei was the one who threw the last punch. Right before Sairaorg could be eliminated she heard from Regulus how Sairaorg had lost consciousness, and how he enjoyed the chance to fight against her even if it meant putting his dream on the line to do it. Hearing of such strong ambitions and bravery, Issei stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "You are one hell of a great man, Sairaorg. You've truly earned my respect," said Issei just before the Gremory group was declared the winner of today's match.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


	43. Festival

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Yeah, finally did the school festival! Issei maid uniform is sorta based off from Rem from Re:Zero, but just really girly. Hey, I was looking at Aikatsu dresses and outfits when I was coming up with the design!

 **A/N:** Okay, so this idea for Issei familiar came to me when I was reading another light-novel and saw a picture and I was like-Hmm, I can so see something like this working for Issei. What about one of those ancient Chinese pavilion boat. I couldn't find the right name of it but try to google it and hopefully, you'll see what I'm talking about! Same functions as canon Issei but has a different appearance.

* * *

 **Festival**

The ORC was putting on two different events that were gaining a lot of attention; a long line could be seen all the way outside. The girls were eager to get inside and have a closer look at all the stunning handsome members, especially the ever so popular 'Crimson King' and 'Japanese Prince'. Who were in the middle of serving as butlers in the princess theme cafe that was being hosted by their club. Even Issei found herself amazed at the luxurious setup, wondering to herself, how on earth did her beloved buchou turned such a simple room into something that belonged in a fairytale.

"What can I get you today, hime-sama?" Issei turned towards the direction of where she heard Richard's voice and saw him catering to a group of blushing and squealing fangirls. Innerly Issei couldn't help but feel a little jealous, _'I also want to be_ _pampered by buchou!'_ She mentally wept, before turning her head towards Akihiko's direction.

"May I make a suggestion for hime-sama?" he politely asked the group of blushing heart-eyed fangirls, pointing out the most popular desserts on the menus. Akihiko really gave off the image of a sexy and elegant butler, stealing the hearts of his female fangirls.

"Hime-sama~!" came a bunch of male voices and Issei already knew who their attention was pointed towards. Looking towards the direction of Yumi, the beautiful blonde was wearing the adorable maid's costume that both girls were assigned to wear. The costume itself resembled a maid's dress, only the sleeves were detached. The girl's dresses were each a different color; Yumi's was a soft creamy blue while Issei's was a cotton candy pink. The only thing similar was the white ruffles, the gold accents, the lace bodies, and white fishnet stockings.

Around the waists were twin pearl chains that dangled with droplet gems of their respective color. Cute ribbons were also sewn onto the dresses, along with gold princess themed ornate decorations at the bottom. The accessories consisted of a maid headband to match the dress-bunny ears were attached to Issei's while Yumi sported neko ears- and dangling heart-shaped gem earrings. The costumes gained a lot of compliments and praises from female customers.

When Issei was first sewing her maid costume, it didn't have all these cute and luxurious details that were currently added onto it, recalling when she first questioned her buchou about it, he responded by saying, "Oh, it was Gasper. He found the outfits too lacking and decided to make it more eye-catching." Hearing this, Issei began thinking that her cute kouhai might just have a future in the fashion department.

"Maa, this raspberry tart is so delicious!"

" Paris-Brest is so pretty~!"

"I wonder if the ORC hired a professional patisserie? No way these desserts are made by a regular student!"

Issei listened to some of the comments that were made by some of the girls and knew for a fact that the ORC did not order a professional patisserie. All the desserts on the menu were made by none other than Raine; the cute ouji-sama had skills of a professional patisserie that even left Issei in awe, mouth buds swimming in heavenly goodness whenever she was served specially made desserts.

"Hey did you visit the haunted house?"

"Wasn't Gya-kun adorable!?"

"The guy in the hockey mask chasing us around with the chainsaw was super scary! No way was that weapon real, right?" When Issei overheard this, she recalled Xenos holding a real chainsaw, a hockey mask lying near him, and couldn't help but facepalm. _'That idiot! Who uses a real chainsaw for a Haunted House?!'_

In charge of the Haunted House was Gasper, Aster, Kabu, and Xenos, who were doing an excellent job judging from all the praise and the crowd coming from the boys' way. Issei was ready to serve her next table, only to see four familiar faces sitting there.

"Hello, cutie-chan~!" flirtily winked Kuroko.

"Ise-sama!" excitedly waved the fanboy Merlin.

"Yo, Harem Queen!" Bikou shot her a cheesy grin, before brown eyes landed on the last figure who was silently sitting in his chair and shot her a smirk.

"Vali."

"Mate. I saw your match with Sairaorg... I expected nothing but the best results from you, and I must say, that Queen form of yours was very... exhilarating," smirked Vali as Issei wished the guy would stop calling her 'mate' whenever he saw her. Couldn't the guy just call her by her name like a normal person?!

"Ah, I didn't expect such a ragtag group of delinquents to appear. What are you doing here, Vali?" Feeling a second presence walk up next to her, Issei looked and saw Richard who was in the middle of having his usual glaring match with Vali.

"I came here to see my mate, though I must say, you sorely disappointed me, Crimson Prince of Destruction. I expected more from you when I watched the match. If you don't grow stronger, don't even think about the position of becoming the legal husband." Hazel's eyes fearlessly locked into those sapphire blue ones that were brewing with anger and, admittedly, shame. Ever since Issei refused to become Vali's fated rival, Richard was the one who took over that position.

Only they were rivals over who Issei held the most important in her heart, a position that Richard refused to lose to anyone, especially Vali of all people. Issei expressed an awkward smile at the tense atmosphere and turned towards the other members. "So... What can I get you?"

Both Merlin and Bikou ordered something from the menu while Kuroko licked his lips and said, "Can I have cutie-chan drizzled in chocolate, whipped cream, and with a cherry on top, nya?" Kuroko pointed Issei with a lascivious gaze that made the poor brunette entire face blush hotly.

"Maa, I see the stray kitten is trying to lure our adorable Ise-chan away. Sorry, but such a special order only belongs to me, ain't that right?" Grasping her chin, Aikihiko turned her face towards his way, causing her to peer into those lewd violet eyes.

"Ah, the stray crow has made his appearance," remarked Kuroko, causing those beautiful violet eyes to shine with malice, pointed at the carefree smiling Nekomata. Despite the smile, those cold eyes of his spoke a completely different story. Seeing that the situation was getting worse and that the group of drop-dead gorgeous bishounens was gaining a lot of attention, Issei wanted to run away.

"First that interesting human girl, and now this? Ah, things are always more fun when the Gremory group shows up!" The only one who was unaffected by the tense atmosphere was Bikou, who had by now grown used to the whole rivalry situation.

After the whole confrontation with the Vali team, Issei continued serving her customers, unaware of the loving eyes she was receiving from Richard, admiring the adorable sight of Issei in that maid's dress, reminding himself to get a present for Gasper later. "Maa, Ise-chan is certainly adorable and has catered a few fans." Stepping beside him, Richard saw it was Aikhiko before taking heed what he said and noticed a few strays eyes was ogling his adorable pawn.

"Maa, don't you think that brown-haired waitress is kinda cute?" said a few male third-years, watching Issei animatedly talk with her two friends that had come for a visit.

"Isn't that Hyoudou Issei from the Succubus Trio? When did she start to become cute?" questioned a second-year, eyes on those toned long legs that were clad in a pair of soft white fishnets.

"Not only that, have you noticed the size of her oppai has increased!? Maybe I should ask her out sometime later?" It was this crude comment that almost caused Richard to lose control of himself. When he heard a squeak from Issei and saw her glaring into the eyes of a few delinquent third-years and saw where one of them had their hands resting on her upper bare thigh, shooting the angry brunette a lecherous grin.

Though that lecherous grin was immediately wiped from his face when he saw himself surrounded not only by members of the ORC, but even Vali and Kuroko, Issei's two best-friends, and even the two kendo male members that Issei was always peeking at during their practice had joined in. All with cold eyes that promised death for the treason of even daring to lay his creepy hands on Issei.

Seeing this large group of livid people that surrounded their table, one of the guys couldn't help but comment, "Dude, you totally just fucked up."

* * *

After serving in the cafe all day, Issei was taking a break in the clubroom, peering out into the dark sky that was illuminated by the full moon. She heard the sound of someone entering the clubroom and saw it was Richard and was reminded of his confession. Blushing hard, Issei didn't know how to react, fiddling with the edges of her maid skirt as she looked away.

Such a sight Richard found utterly adorable as he walked over and corned Issei to the wall. Forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Adorable. Now I believe there is something you have to say to me, Issei-chan. This time much clearer with only just the two of us." Issei knew what he was talking about but still felt shy about saying it.

"I... I... I love you, B-Richard." Right after saying that, Issei felt a pair of lips cover her own. The kiss was so sweet, feeling a tingle that shot all the way down to her toes. Dainty hands clutching onto his jacket, she had to step on her tiptoes since Richard was much taller than her. Breaking apart for a second, smoldering sapphire blues stared at Issei with total adoration and love.

"I also love Issei-chan very much," he confessed to her for the second time as this time Issei could not control herself and pulled him in for another kiss. This time the kiss was much more passionate, feeling fireworks erupt as they held each other close, wrapping her arms around his neck just as he lifted her feet off the floor. When Issei recalled this memory far into the future, the first word that came to mind was magical.

Well, it was before they were rudely interrupted by the noisy members of the ORC that came bursting inside and demanded a kiss from Issei as well. Akihiko had no shame, stating how he couldn't wait to start an affair with Issei, who was currently caught in a tug-of-war game between her cute kouhai and Aster, Xenos, and Ivan. In all, life continued normally for the Gremory peerage, well at least it should've...

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow. Let me know if you have some type of request! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! :)**


End file.
